This Was Supposed To Be The Best Year of My Life
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: It started out as a normal school year for Tracy and Link with classes and dancing but a huge change was in store that neither could have predicted...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. I also do not own the songs "All The Way" by Frank Sinatra or "I Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis. The rating of this story is **PG-13**...this story is dedicated to **H6p8gv **who gave me the initial idea and has helped me along the way...He's been my co-author on this story...hope that you enjoy...please R/R..._

* * *

Looking back at the beginning of the year Tracy would never have thought that things would end up as they had. It started out as a normal school year for her and Link with classes and dancing but a huge change was in store that neither could have predicted…

* * *

Tracy was standing outside Patterson Park High School. She couldn't believe that she was finally a senior. The summer raced by with the help of Link. She had spent almost everyday with her boyfriend of three months. Penny and Seaweed soon joined her.

"Can you believe it!? This is our final year" Penny said.

"This is going to be an interesting year, I feel it" Seaweed replied.

Tracy felt a pair of warm hands circle her waist. She looked up slightly smiling as Link kissed her cheek.

"Morning lil darlin" he said grinning.

"Morning Link" she replied leaning against him.

"Good Morning Link" Penny greeted.

"Hey cracker boy, ready to be a senior" Seaweed asked

Link looked over to Penny and Seaweed. "Morning Penny, Seaweed"

"I bet that this year will be exciting" he added.

"But nothing can beat the end of last year" Tracy said.

Link, Seaweed and Penny nodded.

"That's when my baby and I met" Seaweed responded pulling Penny close and kissing her.

"And me and my baby doll got to know each other" Link added kissing Tracy. She kissed him back.

"And Amber was dethroned by Inez" Penny stated.

Tracy nodded. "And the show was integrated"

"With your help" Link said affectionately.

The bell rang. Link took Tracy's hand as they headed off to their first class. Seaweed and Penny followed behind them.

Tracy and Link's first class was history with Mr. Flak. The couple sat side by side in the back of the room. Link was by the window.

"Hopefully this year I can stay awake" Tracy said yawning.

"Trace you always nap during history. What makes you think this year will be any different" Link asked chuckling a bit.

"I have you to keep me alert" she answered grinning.

"Don't you mean distracted" he inquired.

"I suppose that word fits better but at least by being distracted I won't be napping now will I" she replied.

Link chuckled again. "You got me there"

Class began and Mr. Flak told them that they would be studying the Civil War. Tracy was taking notes when Link grabbed her left hand and bestowed a kiss on it. She looked over and smiled at him. He gazed back and grinned before returning to his notes. Tracy peered down at her notebook trying to pay attention. The rest of the class went by like this with Link and Tracy gazing at each other grinning every so often.

"I'm impressed, you did stay awake" he told her once the bell had rung.

"With your help" she replied

"What am I going to do with the class we don't have together" she added

"It's English, your favorite class. You'll be fine" he answered kissing her gently.

The rest of the school day went by in similar fashion. Link walked Tracy to all of her classes, most they had together.

The next day after school Link drove Tracy, Penny and Seaweed over to the studio. It was the first Corny Collins show of the new school year. All of the council members were called to the dance floor before the opening number.

"Hello everyone. I hope that you had a nice couple weeks off but now its time to work" Corny announced.

"And in a week we are having a hop" Maybelle added after greeting everyone.

Some council members were excited others sighed knowing that a hop meant more work.

"I know it will mean more work but Corny and I would appreciate it if y'all came" Maybelle said in response to the sighs.

Everyone nodded. They knew not to disagree with Corny or Miss Maybelle unless they wanted to watch the others dance while sitting offstage.

"A hop! That's exciting" Tracy quietly squealed.

"I think that we should sing together" Link said.

"Really" she asked

"Doll, you have an amazing voice" he replied. Tracy kissed him and he responded with as much fervor.

Seaweed coughed. Tracy and Link parted slightly still standing close to each other.

"What should we sing" she asked.

"Something that describes us" Link answered.

"Ok now the show is going to start in a few minutes everyone get into place" Corny told them.

All of the council members took their places for the beginning of the show. Link and Tracy stood on the right side. Seaweed stood next to Tracy and Inez stood on the other side of Link. Penny wasn't technically a council member but she was allowed to watch the show. So she sat down behind the cameras.

"Hey there teenage Baltimore don't change that channel its time for the Corny Collins Show" Corny announced.

He started singing the updated version of "Nicest Kids In Town" that included those council members from Negro Day.

After the song Link and Inez danced together since they were the lead dancers. Tracy and Seaweed danced together. Then Link and Tracy danced together to a slower song. Her hands rested on the nape of his neck as his circled her waist. He whispered the words to the song in her ear.

Inez danced with Mike. During the slower song Seaweed grabbed Penny and they danced together. He held her close as he sung along to the lyrics. Corny and Maybelle didn't mind though technically only council members were supposed to dance on the show. But they knew Seaweed and Penny were in love so they let that rule slide.

After the show ended Link, Tracy, Seaweed, Penny and Inez got into Links Chevy. Inez, Penny and Seaweed sat in the back with Tracy and Link up front. Link had immediately intertwined his right fingers with Tracy's left. He drove to the ice cream parlor. Link opened the door for Tracy and then Seaweed slid out helping Penny and Inez out. They walked in together with Link and Tracy holding hands and Seaweed holding Penny's hand. They ordered their desserts and sat down at a nearby table. Tracy ordered a chocolate malt with two straws so that she could share it with Link. Penny and Seaweed ordered a strawberry malt with two straws. Inez ordered a mint chocolate chip sundae.

"Inez are you going to eat all that" Seaweed inquired looking at the size of the sundae. She had three scoops.

"Yes" Inez answered.

"Mom doesn't want you spoiling dinner" he added.

"It won't get spoiled. I'm a growing girl" she replied.

"Oh alright I guess one sundae won't hurt" Seaweed told her. Inez grinned as she took a bite of ice cream.

"We should find a duet to sing" Tracy said after drinking some of the malt.

"How bout I come over your place on Saturday and we can look through some records" Link asked. He then took a sip of chocolaty goodness.

"Sounds great" she answered.

"Penny will you come with me to the hop" Seaweed asked.

"That sounds like fun. I'll tell my mom that I'm going to a bible study class" Penny replied.

"That still works" Seaweed inquired.

"Yep that's where she thinks I am now" she answered grinning.

"Your mom is crazy" Link said.

"You'd think she would have lightened up after all these months" Tracy stated.

"She hasn't though" Penny replied.

"She'll come around eventually. I'm not going anywhere" Seaweed responded. Penny grinned and kissed him.

They finished their ice cream and Link drove to the record store to drop Seaweed and Inez off. They all got out and walked to the door. Link held Tracy's hand while Seaweed held Penny's.

"Goodnight Tracy, Penny, Link" Inez said

"Goodnight" Tracy, Link and Penny replied.

Inez grinned as she walked in the door. Seaweed lingered behind standing close to Penny.

"Goodnight baby" he said kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Penny nodded. "See you tomorrow"

"Night Seaweed" Tracy and Link said in unison.

"Night guys" he replied. He kissed Penny one more time before walking inside.

Link opened the door and helped Penny slide in the back. He then helped Tracy get in before closing the door. He walked over to his side and got in. He intertwined fingers with Tracy before driving to Penny's house. He parked a few houses down so Mrs. Pingleton wouldn't see them. Link got out and opened the door helping Tracy then Penny out. Tracy hugged Penny as they said their goodnights. Tracy then slid back into Link's car. Link closed her door then slid into the driver's seat. Intertwining fingers again he then drove her home. They pulled up to the curb outside the Hardy-Har-Hut and turned off the engine.

"It feels weird being back at school. I kind of miss the summer" Tracy said.

"Me too. We had fun didn't we" Link replied.

"We did" she responded. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes

"Don't be sad Trace, this year will be great" he told her.

"You're right it will be. Plus we have the show and the hop" she replied brightening up.

"That's my girl" he responded kissing her gently. Tracy kissed him back. He pulled on her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him thus deepening the kiss. Link moved his hand up and down Tracy's back. Her hands were running through his hair. Link moved his hands under her blouse. Tracy shivered under his touch. Link was trying to move Tracy so that he was on top of her when she decided to pull away.

"Link, I think we should stop" Tracy told him.

Link was disappointed.

"It's just that my ma will probably be out here wondering why I haven't come in and this isn't exactly the most romantic place" she added.

"I understand" Link replied. He moved so that he was sitting up. Tracy repositioned herself smoothing down her blouse and skirt. Link ran his hand through his hair so it didn't look as messy.

Link got out and walked over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and helped Tracy out. He then walked her to her door and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow lil darling. I'll pick you up at 7:30" he said

"Night Link I'll be waiting" she replied. He kissed her softly before watching her walk through the door. He walked back to his car and drove home.

Two days later Link was sitting on the floor of Tracy's bedroom with a stack of records in front of him. Tracy sat besides him. The door was opened so her mom wouldn't get suspicious thinking that they were doing more than looking at records.

Link sighed. Tracy looked over at him.

"We'll find something" she told him. She giggled at expression.

"What" he asked smiling a bit.

"You look so cute" she replied.

"I thought I was handsome" he said

"You are that too" Tracy responded kissing him. He returned the kiss.

Tracy picked up a Frank Sinatra record after they had come up for air.

"Perfect" she stated.

"You find a song" Link asked. Tracy nodded and handed the record over to him.

"_All The Way. _Doesn't Sinatra sing that by himself" he inquired.

"But we can make it into a duet" Tracy answered.

Tracy and Link spent the next week going to classes, dancing on the show and during breaks practicing their duet. Friday came and Tracy sat waiting for Link. She wore a red dress with small sleeves. The dress went down to her knees and she wore red heeled shoes. Her hair hung down her back like it had during the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. She heard a knock on the door. Her mother answered it.

"Good evening Link. Come in" she said.

"Hello ma'am" he replied stepping in the front hall. Edna motioned for him to follow her and they walked into the living room where Tracy sat. Tracy stood up when she saw them. Link's jaw dropped.

"Hi Link" Tracy said

"Hi Trace you look beautiful" he told her. She always looked beautiful to him but that night there was something different about how she looked. Link would describe it as almost sexy.

"Thank you. You look handsome" she replied grinning. Link wore a navy blue suit. His hair was slicked back with its signature curl. He grinned and winked.

"Are you ready to go" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Have a good time you two" Edna said

"Thanks Ma" Tracy said kissing her mothers cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Turnblad" Link said grinning.

Link took Tracy's hand and they walked out to his car. He opened her door. Before she slid in Link pulled her into a kiss. She quickly responded allowing him entrance into her mouth. Several minutes later they had to stop kissing for need of oxygen. Tracy grinned as she slid into her seat. He closed her door then walked over to the driver's side and got in. Link then drove to the high school gym. Penny, Seaweed and Inez got a ride from Maybelle. Link parked near the entrance and opened the door for Tracy helping her out. She took his arm as they walked into the school gym.

A stage was placed on the wall opposite the doors. A podium lay to the right. Above it hung "The Corny Collins Show" sign. The stage was decorated with light green, light blue and yellow. A table with cups and a bowl of punch sat in one corner. Corny, Maybelle, Seaweed, Penny, Inez and most of the others were already there. Penny came running up to Tracy and hugged her. Penny was wearing an aqua short sleeved dress and her hair half swept up.

"Hi Penny" Tracy said.

"Hi guys" she replied stepping back and looking at them.

"Hi Penny" Link greeted her.

"Hey Tracy, cracker boy" Seaweed said walking up to them.

"Hi Seaweed" Link replied.

"Hi Seaweed, the place looks great" Tracy said. Seaweed had helped with the decorating. He was wearing a light brown suit with a red shirt.

"Thanks Trace" Seaweed replied.

"We are just waiting for Amber, Duane, Noreen, IQ, Fender and Doreen" Penny told them.

"Here they come" Link said pointing to the door. The three couples walked in hand in hand.

Corny must have noticed that everyone had arrived for he walked up to the podium.

"Good evening everyone. On behalf on Maybelle and myself I'd like to welcome you to the Fall Hop"

"We'd like to start with some vocals from our own Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad singing All The Way" Maybelle announced.

Everyone clapped as Link and Tracy walked up onstage. They were handed microphones as a small band started playing the sheet music that Link had picked up from the record store. Link started to sing staring into Tracy's chocolate orbs. Tracy stared back into his baby blues.

Link:

"**When somebody loves you its no good unless they love you all the way**"

Tracy:

"**Happy to be near you when you need someone to cheer you all the way**"

Link:

"**Taller than the tallest tree is that's how it's got to feel**"

Tracy:

"**Deeper than the deep blue sea is that's how deep it goes if it's real**"

Link:

"**When somebody needs you it's no good unless he needs you all the way**"

Tracy:

"**Through the good or lean years and for all the in-between years come what may**"

Link and Tracy:

"**Who knows where the road where lead us only a fool would say but if you let me love you it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way. So if you let me love you it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way**"

Tracy and Link were so caught up in the song and the feelings they felt for each other that they forgot there was an audience until the others applauded. They faced their friends and fellow council members and took a bow. During the song couples danced. Corny danced with Maybelle.

Link and Tracy walked off the stage as Corny put on a record. They started twisting to the music next to Penny and Seaweed. Inez sang a song and they all danced the Madison. Link sang "Ladies Choice" while Tracy watched him adoringly mouthing the lyrics.

The hop ended around 9:30 after a few more dances. Tracy had permission to spend the night at Penny's house and she used the school's payphone to call her mom just as a reminder. She wasn't ready to go to the Pingleton's just yet. Seaweed and Penny were going to the make out point anyway so Link drove her to his house so that they could spend some time alone. Link's parents were away for the weekend leaving the house empty.

Link pulled into his driveway and opened Tracy's door. He helped her out and she took his hand. They walked to his door and Link opened the door allowing Tracy to walk in first. He followed her in turning on the light in the living room. Tracy sat down on the couch and Link sat down next to her. Tracy laid her head on his shoulder as his arm rested on her shoulder. They both took their shoes off as they cuddled.

"You know you were singing every word to "Ladies Choice"" Link said.

"I was" Tracy asked

"Yes" Link replied grinning.

"I really like that song" she added.

"Well I am the ladies choice" Link said.

"Which lady's choice" Tracy inquired.

"This beautiful lady" Link answered looking at her and grinning

Tracy smiled as she kissed him gently then laid her head back on his shoulder. Link tipped her head up and kissed her pulling at her lower lip asking for entrance which Tracy gladly gave. The kiss deepened as Link and Tracy shifted their bodies to a more comfortable position. Link continued kissing her mouth then her cheek. He moved to her earlobe and then her neck. Tracy moaned which made him want to kiss her more. He kissed her neck again then moved up to her chin and forehead then nose and finally seizing her lips. Tracy was running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back with as much fervor. Link pulled away eyes filled with lust. He stood up offering his hand to Tracy. Tracy took his hand and stood up her own eyes filled with desire.

He led her through the kitchen grabbing candles and matches. They walked up the stairs to Link's room. Once inside Link closed the door. He motioned for Tracy to sit on the bed as he placed the candles on his nightstand and lit them. He then went to his record player and placed a record on it. Elvis's "I Can't Help Falling In Love" started playing. Link walked back over to Tracy.

"May I have this dance" he asked holding out his hand.

"You may" she answered taking his hand and standing up. His arms circled her waist as she rested her hands at the nape of his neck.

She kissed him. He responded with as much intensity as she was giving. He placed soft kisses on her cheek, then earlobe and neck. At her neck Link lingered. He nibbled on her neck. Tracy moaned with pleasure. She helped slide his jacket off his shoulders letting it land on the floor. She then pulled his tie loose. He stopped kissing her so that he could take the tie off and he threw it on the floor. He kissed her again as Tracy started unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed him on the lips before sucking on his earlobe. She then moved to his neck nibbling as he had on hers. Link groaned. His hands were on her back. He picked up the zipper and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. She lay back on the bed pulling him with her. Link pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked her.

"I'm sure" she answered pulling him closer to her and placing a kiss on his lips.

Link kissed her back gently before taking his shirt off. It landed on the bed but was soon pushed onto the floor besides the bed. Link slid his pants off and they got under the covers kissing. The last few articles of clothing were discarded. He pulled back slightly blue eyes filled with yearning. He planted soft kisses on her forehead then nose. He moved to her lips then neck then shoulder. Link then gently kissed down her neck and on her chest. Tracy moaned. He continued to her breasts where he remained nibbling on her soft flesh. Tracy whimpered softly. She placed her hands on his face so that he would look at her. Her eyes were filled with passion. She turned him over so that she was on top, straddling him. She kissed his lips then ear then neck slowly moving down his chest to his belly button. Tracy then reversed kissing his chest moving till she came up to his lips. She seized his lips in a lingering, heart melting kiss. Link groaned with delight. He kissed her back gently rolling her over so that he was on top again.

They made love falling asleep in each others arms afterwards. Link blew the candles out before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The early morning sun woke Tracy. She looked around. At first she didn't remember where she was but she heard a soft snore. Turning Tracy saw Link and the memories of the past night came flooding back. Tracy smiled as she stood up. She grabbed her underwear and dress from where they fell and put them back on. She carefully walked out into the kitchen and started making some breakfast. She wanted to surprise Link with breakfast in bed. She grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. The phone began to ring. Tracy picked it up.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello, Tracy is that you honey. Isn't it early there" Mrs. Larkin asked on the other line.

"Um yes. I fell asleep on the couch last night after we watched some television and I just woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to stay overnight but I was tired last night" Tracy replied

"Link's not supposed to have any overnight guests" Mrs. Larkin told her.

"Is he around" she added.

"Yes I'll go get him"

Tracy raced back into Links room and shook his shoulder. He just whined a little and turned over. She shook his shoulder again.

"Link! Your mom is on the phone!" she told him.

"What" he asked

"Your mom is on the phone and she thinks I just fell asleep on the couch"

Link sat up and picked up his underwear. He put it on and raced to the telephone.

"Hi mom" he said after picking it up.

"I thought I told you no overnight guests" she told him.

"I know but we were really tired last night" he replied.

"You are not to have any more guests at night including Tracy for the rest of the weekend. We like her but rules are rules. And you are grounded for two weeks. You'll have school, the show then come straight home"

"Alright mom, see you tomorrow night" Link said. He hung up the phone.

Tracy was watching him.

"That was a close one" Tracy said.

"I know good thing your parents think you are at Penny's" he replied.

"Penny! Oh my god" she exclaimed.

"Trace calm down" Link said as he came closer to her. He gently kissed her.

"Why don't we have breakfast then you can call her" he added.

"I am a little hungry" she conceded.

"I'm not surprised after all the exercise we got last night" Link said winking.

Tracy grinned. "It was quite invigorating"

"Maybe we should get some more exercise" Link said with a sly grin.

"After we have had breakfast. Now you get back into bed"

"Gladly darlin if you will join me" he said kissing her.

"Scoot" she said smiling.

Link walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Tracy prepared breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. She took the orange juice out of the refrigerator and filled two glasses then using a tray brought it to Link. She placed the tray besides him and climbed in the bed.

"Looks delicious" Link told her.

"Thank you. Let's dig in" she responded.

Link and Tracy ate their eggs and toast. Tracy took the empty dishes to the kitchen then climbed back into bed.

"Now about that exercise" Link said pulling her close and kissing her. Tracy kissed him back, her hands resting at the nape of his neck holding him close. She started kissing his neck when the phone started to ring.

"No" Tracy whined.

"I'll get it this time" Link told her. He got off the bed and answered the phone.

"Trace its Penny" he shouted from downstairs.

Tracy got up and walked down the steps to Link. She took the phone from him.

"Hi Penny" she said

"Tracy where were you last night" Penny asked worried.

"I came over Link's house and fell asleep on the couch" she answered.

"I didn't mean to worry you" she added.

"I covered for you with my mom saying that you went for a long walk and we were going to meet in a couple hours for brunch" Penny replied

"Thanks, you're such a great friend" Tracy told her.

"Meet me at the diner at 10:30"

"Alright Penny. See you then" Tracy said hanging up the phone.

"She was worried about me. Her mom thinks I went out for a walk. I need to meet her at 10:30" she said looking at Link.

"Well it's a little after 8 now" he replied.

"That leaves us some time for exercise" Tracy said with a devious grin.

"You mischievous thing you" Link replied grinning.

"You have no idea" she responded taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_I don't own Hairspray nor the song "My One and Only Love" by Frank Sinatra. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter..it took me longer than I expected to write. I hope that you enjoy and please R/R..._

* * *

2.

They entered his bedroom. She turned around and feverishly kissed him. He kissed her lips then moved down to her cheek then neck. Tracy felt his fingers slide the zipper of her dress down. He moved to her naked shoulder kissing it as he pushed off her dress letting it fall to the floor. Tracy rubbed her hands down his back then brought them to his shoulders pulling him closer to her. She moaned with pleasure as he sucked her earlobe then nibbled her neck. While his lips were occupied on her neck Link's hands were busy undoing her bra. He unhooked it and Tracy pulled back so that she could take it off. Licking her lips seductively Tracy tugged at the waistband of Link's underwear. She backed up towards the bed bringing him along with her.

Tracy's leg hit the side of the bed and she laid back bringing Link down with her. She passionately kissed him. He responded with the same fervor. He then kissed her chin then neck. Tracy moaned softly. She pulled away slightly repositioning herself so that her head was on the pillow. Link followed her remaining on top. He kissed her again running his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth so that they were French kissing. He helped her discard her underwear. She turned him over. Kissing his chest she tugged off his underwear. Link rolled Tracy over so that he was on top again. He kissed her deeply as he pulled the covers over their bodies.

Later after both were satiated Tracy laid her head on Link's shoulder. He kissed her forehead wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hey little girl looking for a sale, test drive this American male" Link tenderly sang in her ear.

Tracy giggled. "I've had the test drive and believe me it was out of this world"

Link kissed her. She returned the kiss positioning her body so that she was on top. Her eyes caught sight of the clock. It read 9:50am.

"Link I should get dressed. I need to meet Penny in forty minutes" she said in between kisses.

"Do you have to" he asked holding her close.

"Yes" Tracy answered kissing him again before rolling off him and standing up. She grabbed her underwear and dress and put them back on. Link laid on the bed with his arm propped up and hand resting on his chin.

Tracy felt a pair of eyes on her and turned. "Since you are watching me dress would you mind helping me with my zipper?"

"Not at all lil darlin" Link said. He picked up his underwear and put it on before standing up. He walked to Tracy and zipped up her dress placing a tender kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder and then her neck.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Anytime Trace" he said winking.

"Will you drive me"

"I'm supposed to be grounded" he replied.

"It's not that far and what your parents don't know won't hurt them" Tracy responded.

Link chuckled. "I think I've been a bad influence on you"

"I'm a bad, bad girl" she said grinning.

"Who needs to be punished if I remember correctly" he replied smiling. Link grabbed her and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose. He kissed the sides of her mouth then stopped.

Tracy took it upon herself to seize his lips in a deep kiss.

The need for oxygen made them pull apart slightly. Link found a pair of blue pants that weren't too dirty and put them on. He then went to his closet and found a matching blue shirt. He combed his hair applying a good amount of hairspray. Tracy had a comb in her handbag so she brushed her hair. She used some of Link's hairspray to keep it in place. He took her by the hand and together they walked downstairs to his car. Link opened the door for Tracy and she slid in. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. He intertwined his right hand with her left.

They arrived at the diner with a couple minutes to spare. Link got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side opening the door. He helped Tracy out. Tracy kissed him. Link responded tugging at her lower lip. Tracy happily gave him entrance thus deepening the kiss.

"How about you forget about brunch and come back to my place" he asked her grinning.

"I can't forget about brunch with Penny but afterwards I'm all yours" she answered.

"Mmm.. I'll be waiting" he replied kissing her.

Tracy hugged him and put her hand on his cheek. She gave him a look filled with love and desire before going into the diner. Link felt his knees go weak and he had to hold onto the car for support.

"Tracy, over here" Penny shouted after spotting her. Penny was sitting in a booth by the window. She was wearing a turquoise dress and her hair in pigtails.

"Hi. Isn't it a lovely morning" Tracy replied sitting opposite her.

"I guess" Penny said looking out the window. It was sunny but nothing that she hadn't seen before.

Penny looked at her friend again. "There's something different about you"

"Like what" Tracy inquired.

"I can't put my finger on it but your skin looks like its glowing or something" she replied.

"Maybe it was from all the dancing last night"

"Maybe but you have danced that much before without your skin glowing" Penny said.

"Maybe it was something in the punch" Tracy said.

"Possibly" Penny replied. She decided to not press her. Tracy would tell her when she was ready.

"Oh by the way I have some clean clothes that you had over my house. They are in a duffel bag under the table" she added.

"Thank you. How'd you get the duffel bag out without your mom questioning you" Tracy asked.

"I just told her that it was yours and you asked me to bring it" Penny answered.

"I'm sorry to make you lie so much Pen"

"I have been lying to her all summer about Seaweed so it's not a problem. Anyways the bag and clothes are yours so it wasn't a total lie and I thought that you might want some clean clothes"

Tracy nodded. "Thank you" She took the duffel and went to the ladies room to change. She put on some fresh underwear, a blue skirt and a white blouse. She put on some black ballet shoes. She put her dirty clothes and heels in the bag. Looking in the mirror Tracy smoothed her hair a little noticing a hickey on her neck. She took out her compact and covered the love bite. Closing the compact she put it back in her handbag and walked back out to Penny.

"So how was the make-out point" Tracy asked.

"It was wonderful" Penny answered blushing.

"How was the rest of your night" she asked.

"It was um very satisfying. Just me and Link smooching on the couch" _and in his bed _she thought.

"I see you covered that hickey you have" Penny told her.

"You saw that" Tracy inquired.

"I think a blind person could have seen that" Penny said chuckling.

"I had to do that too" she added pointing to the left side of her neck.

"Seaweed couldn't get enough of my neck. Said my skin was as smooth as silk" Penny said grinning.

Tracy grinned. I know how that goes. Link's starting to get that way too"

After brunch Tracy called Link. He drove to the diner. Tracy walked over to him carrying the duffel bag and kissed him

"I'm all yours now" she told him. Link grinned and kissed her.

"Let's get out of here then" he said.

"What do you have in mind" she asked.

"It's still warm out so I was thinking the lake" he answered. Tracy looked at him.

"I'll start my punishment later" he told her.

"But I don't have a bathing suit"

"Me neither. We can stop by your house and you can get yours then I can pick you up in half an hour"

"That sounds good" she replied.

"That way you can see your mom. I've noticed you've changed clothes since I last saw you"

"Penny brought them for me. If ma saw me I my clothes from last night she'd be suspicious"

Link nodded.

Tracy slid in her seat. Link got into the driver's side and drove to Tracy's building. He opened her door and helped her out. She kissed him before walking in the door. She walked up the stairs and opened her door.

"Tracy is that you hun" her mom asked.

"Yeah, hi ma" she replied walking into the kitchen. She kissed her mothers cheek.

"Link's going to be picking me up and we are going to the lake this afternoon" Tracy added.

"Oh alright hun. Did you have a nice night"

"Yes it was fun" she said.

"I'm gonna go find my bathing suit. He's going to pick me up at 12:30" Tracy told her.

"Want me to make some sandwiches for you to take" Edna asked.

"That would be great, thanks" Tracy answered. She walked into her room and closed her door. Placing the duffel bag on her bed she then went to her closet and grabbed her bathing suit. She put her bathing suit underneath the clothes she had on. She grabbed a couple towels from the bathroom and her purse. Edna set out a picnic basket on the kitchen table.

"Thanks again ma" she said kissing Edna's cheek. Tracy picked up the basket and walked out the door, downstairs and out the main door to the building.

Link was standing besides his car waiting. He looked up upon hearing the door. A smile played across his face.

"Hey doll. Let me get that" he said as he stepped over to her taking the basket.

"Thank you" Tracy replied kissing him.

"Ma made us sandwiches" she added.

"Bet they'll be delicious" he said smiling at her He opened the passenger's side door and placed the basket in the back. He then moved so that Tracy could get in. He strolled over to the driver's side and got in. They drove to the lake which was about a mile out of town. Link parked on the grass. He got out and grabbed a blanket from his trunk. He then helped Tracy out taking the towels from the backseat before shutting the door. They walked down to the lake and Link spread out the blanket near the edge.

"Last one in is a rotten apple" Link said kicking off his shoes and taking his shirt and pants off revealing his bathing suit. He jumped in the lake.

Tracy took her blouse and skirt off showing her bathing suit. She took her shoes off and laid them by the blanket. She then jumped into the lake. She swam up to Link.

"What's this about a rotten apple" she asked.

"Just something my mom always used to say when I was a kid and we went swimming" he answered.

"Oh" Tracy replied giving him a gentle kiss. She then moved back slightly and splashed him.

"Oh I'm going to get you" he said splashing her back.

Link and Tracy splashed each other some more. Tracy put her hands on Link's head pushing him underneath the water. He resurfaced a minute later. Tracy swam away from him but he caught up dunking her. She surfaced and looked at Link. He started swimming away but she was quick and she pushed him underwater again before he got too far. Link gave her a "please stop" look when he resurfaced. He was about to splash her again.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop" she told him.

"You started it" he replied.

She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist your eyes" he told her.

"I know" she responded grinning.

He swam closer to her and kissed her. The kiss deepened as their tongues mingled with each other. They stayed that way until Link felt Tracy shiver.

"Are you cold" he inquired.

"A little" she replied.

"Let's go dry off" he said.

"Alright"

Tracy and Link got out of the lake and walked over to the blanket. They picked up their towels and dried off.

"Shall I go get the picnic basket" Link asked.

"Sure" Tracy answered.

Tracy sat down while Link went to his car and retrieved the picnic basket. He returned and sat down placing the basket in front of them. She opened it handing him a club sandwich. She took her own club sandwich. Tracy grabbed the bottles of coke her mom also included and they began eating.

After they finished eating they laid next to each other. Tracy's head rested on Link's chest. His fingers stroked her hair. His breathing became steady under her as he fell asleep. The patterned breathing lulled Tracy into sleep.

Tracy awoke. Link was still asleep. She leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Trace" he murmured. She grinned and kissed him again.

"Link I think we should head back. It looks like its getting late" she said

He opened his eyes and looked around. "What time is it"

Tracy picked up her watch which she left in her shoe. "It says 4:45. Can't believe we slept this late"

"Well we did have a busy morning" he told her grinning.

Tracy nodded. "It was very enjoyable"

Link helped Tracy stand. They put their clothes on over their bathing suits and gathered their belongings. Link carried the picnic basket back to the car while Tracy carried the blanket and towels. The blanket went back in the trunk and the towels along with the basket were placed in the backseat. Link opened Tracy's door and she slid in her seat. He went over to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel. He started the car and they drove back to Baltimore.

Link's parents came home the next day so he wasn't allowed to spend that much time with Tracy except for school. He was grounded from using the phone as well. The day after his punishment ended he picked up Tracy and they went to Tammy's house. She was having a get together with some of the other council members.

"So what is this thing Tammy is having" Tracy asked.

"Well she's telling her parents that it's a fun get together but in reality it's a couple's party" he answered.

"You mean make-out party" she inquired.

"Yeah" he replied.

They knocked on the door and Tammy answered.

"Hi guys come on in" she said allowing them inside. She led them to the basement where Amber, Duane, Noreen, IQ, Doreen, Fender, Penny, Seaweed and Brad were already there. Shelley, Luanne, Sketch and Joey arrived soon after.

"Before I put the record on I thought that we could play a little game" Tammy said.

"What kind of game" Penny asked.

"Truth or Dare" Tammy answered.

Everyone sat on the couch or in chairs. Tracy sat next to Link. Penny sat next to Tracy and Seaweed next to her. Joey, Luanne, Shelley, Sketch, Doreen, Fender, Noreen, IQ, Amber, Duane, Brad and Tammy sat in a semi circle around them.

"I'll start. Amber truth or dare" Tammy said.

"Truth" she replied.

"Alright. How does your mom really feel about you dating Duane?"

"She acts all reformed but she's not very happy. We just don't discuss it"

"Now Shelley truth or dare" Amber asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Sketch a lap dance"

Shelley maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on Sketch's lap facing him. She started shaking her hips in a seductive manner. Sketch had a goofy look on his face. She continued twisting for a few minutes before kissing him and sitting besides him.

"Wow" Sketch exclaimed holding her close.

"You've got yourself quite a girl there man" Brad told him.

Sketch grinned. "She's definitely a keeper"

"Now Tracy truth or dare" Shelley asked

"Um truth" she answered

"How far have you and Link gone"

Tracy blushed. "None of your business"

"That's not an answer" Shelley told her.

"I think that answer speaks for itself" Luanne said giggling a bit.

Everyone laughed as Tracy turned brighter red and Link looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"Alright, enough laughing. Penny truth or dare" Tracy asked

"Truth"

"How many times has your mom threatened to lock you up in a convent now" she asked.

"About 100 times" Penny answered.

"Baby I'd never let her lock you up" Seaweed said. Penny kissed him.

"Now let's turn the lights down and put on some music" Joey announced kissing Luanne.

"Sounds good to me. I want some quality time with my girl" Sketch replied walking over to the record player and placing a record on it.

"I think we all want quality time with our girls" Brad responded kissing Tammy. Duane lowered the lights before returning to Amber and kissing her sweetly.

Frank Sinatra's voice filled the room. Link stood up and held out his hand to Tracy.

"May I have this dance" he asked.

"You may" she answered taking his hand and standing close to him. His arms encircled her waist while hers went around his neck.

**The very thought of you makes  
My heart sing  
Like an April breeze  
On the wings of spring  
And you appear in all your splendor  
My one and only love**

Link and Tracy swayed to the music looking into each others eyes. Penny and Seaweed danced a few feet away. Noreen, IQ, Doreen, Fender, Amber and Duane were also dancing. Tammy and Brad were kissing on the couch. Shelley was sitting in Sketch's lap kissing him deeply. Luanne and Joey were in the middle of a French kiss on the other end of the couch.

**The shadows fall  
And spread their mystic charms  
In the hush of night  
While you're in my arms  
I feel your lips so warm and tender  
My one and only love**

Link sang the lyrics in her ear. Tracy leaned up and captured Link's lips. He quickly responded. His hands moved up her back pulling her closer. Her hands ran through his hair. Link was so caught up in her soft lips that he didn't mind his hair getting messed up.

**The touch of your hand is like heaven  
A heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek  
Whenever I speak  
Tells me that you are my own **

**You fill my eager heart with  
Such desire  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love**

Foreheads touching they pulled away for air. Tracy gazed into his bright blue eyes and seized his lips again. He tugged at her lower lip and she gave him entrance. Around them the other couples were lost in their own worlds making out as well. Seaweed had bunches of Penny's red dress in his hands as he was kissing her. She rubbed her hands through his hair. Duane and Amber had stopped dancing and now were in the far corner of the room. He was giving her love bites on her neck. Noreen and IQ were still dancing lips firmly pressed together. Fender was twirling Doreen away from him then back kissing her gently each time she came close.

**The blush on your cheek  
Whenever I speak  
Tells me that you are my own  
You fill my eager heart with  
Such desire  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love**

**My one and only love**

As the song ended Tracy led Link to an empty chair. He sat down and she sat on his lap. He began kissing her again. Tracy responded by rubbing her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth giving her entrance thus deepening the kiss. Her hands massaged his chest. His hands ran up to her hair. Tracy traveled to Link's neck where she lingered. He cupped her cheeks and brought her lips back up to his. Another Sinatra song began to play when a car pulled into the yard.

"Guys my parents are home" Tammy exclaimed. She jumped up and turned the lights up and turned off the music. Everyone stood up fixing their hair and smoothing down pants, shirts and skirts. The basement door opened.

"Tammy dear I think its time your friends went home" her mom said

"Yes mom" she replied.

"Sorry guys. We can have another get together another night" Tammy told them. Tracy took Link's hand as Penny took Seaweeds and they walked up the stairs followed by the others.

Two weeks later it was lunchtime at Patterson Park High School. Tracy and Link were in the food line. The menu included cheeseburgers and French fries. Tracy reached the French fries. Suddenly Tracy put her hand to her mouth.

"Link I have to go" she managed to say before running out of the cafeteria.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or alerted the story. I do not own "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley...sorry for the wait..want the chapters to have enough details and stuff...hope that you enjoy! _

* * *

3.

Link stood there a moment dumbfounded. He then hurried after her but when he got into the hallway she was no where in sight. He walked back into the cafeteria and sought out Penny. She was sitting with Seaweed and Inez. Penny looked up first then Seaweed and Inez.

"Where's Tracy" Penny asked. She knew that they hardly left each others sides except for when they didn't have class together.

"We were in the lunch line when she suddenly put her hand to her mouth and ran out. I'm surprised you didn't see her" Link replied.

"These two hardly notice anything but each other" Inez said grinning.

"Inez shut up. I'm sure Trace is alright" Seaweed said.

"Will you help me look for her. I think she might have gone into the bathroom" Link asked.

"I'll go check" Penny answered. Link grinned at her in thanks.

Penny walked to the nearest bathroom and went in. She heard someone in the stall nearest the door.

"Tracy is that you" she asked.

"Penny" Tracy simply replied. She walked out of the stall after flushing the toilet.

"What happened? Link said you just ran out of the lunch line"

"I was looking at the food when suddenly I felt nauseous" she answered.

"Are you alright" Penny asked.

"I feel better now"

"Do you want to go back and try to eat something" Penny asked.

"I can try" Tracy answered.

Tracy washed her hands and face. Together she and Penny walked back to the cafeteria. Link was sitting opposite Seaweed. When he saw Tracy he jumped up and went over to her.

"Are you alright doll" he asked. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I feel better now" she replied

"I'll go get you a turkey sandwich. That's not spicy or anything" Penny told her. Tracy nodded.

"Sit Trace" Link said pulling out the chair next to Penny's. He then sat besides her. Penny soon returned and gave Tracy the sandwich and apple juice.

"Thanks Pen" she said. She then unwrapped the sandwich and took a small bite.

"You're welcome" Penny said sitting between her and Seaweed.

"What happened" Inez asked.

"I don't really know. I was looking at the French fries and suddenly felt nauseous" Tracy replied.

"Maybe eating a little will make you feel better" Link said. Tracy nodded and continued to eat small bites.

The next morning Link heard the phone ring and answered.

"Hello Link"

"Mrs. Turnblad whats wrong" Link asked.

"I'm keeping Tracy home from school today so you don't need to pick her up. I think she has a virus or something" Edna answered.

"Oh ok. Will you tell her that I'll be over after school" he told her.

"I don't want you gettting sick" she replied.

"I'm coming over anyway" he said.

"I know I won't change your mind" she replied.

"I hope she gets some rest and I'll see her later" Link told her.

"Ok"

"Goodbye Link" Edna said.

"Bye Mrs. Turnblad" he replied hanging up the phone.

After school Link drove over to Tracy's. He walked up the stairs to her front door carrying a paper bag. Edna answered the door.

"Oh hello Link I told Tracy that you'd be coming" she said.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how is she feeling" Link asked.

"She looks better than she did this morning" she answered.

Edna moved aside allowing Link to enter. "She's in her room"

"Thank you" Link said walking to Tracy's room. He knocked on her door.

"Come in" Tracy said.

Link opened the door. Tracy was sitting up in bed in her fuchsia bathrobe. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi lil darlin how you feeling" he asked.

"Hi Link, better thanks especially now that you're here" she answered grinning.

Link smiled. "I brought you some goodies" he said kissing her forehead and handing her the paper bag.

Tracy opened the bag and reached in She pulled out a cup of chicken soup, crackers and a spoon. She also pulled out a can of ginger ale, and a Baby Ruth.

Tracy's eyes lit up. "Link you're so sweet to do all of this for me"

"You deserve it lil darlin. The Baby Ruth is for when you get better" he told her.

"And I made the soup last night. Was going to give it to you for lunch but then you stayed home" he added.

"You're so sweet!" Tracy said.

"Didn't you already say that" he inquired.

"It's the truth" she replied.

He was close to the bed so Tracy grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it. He bent down and Tracy seized his lips in a loving kiss.

"Want me to go warm it up for you"

"Sure it looks delicious"

Link walked out into the kitchen.

"Where can I find a pan to heat this up in" he asked Edna showing her the soup.

"I'll heat it up. Go back to Tracy I know you want to" she told him

"Thanks" he replied turning around and walking back to Tracy's room.

"Where's the soup" Tracy inquired after she saw him enter the room empty handed.

"Your mom's heating it up" Link answered sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So how was your day" Tracy asked

"Long and lonely without you doll" Link answered.

Tracy grinned. "I wish I was with you all day instead of being stuck here"

"Me too" he told her holding her close.

Edna came into the room carrying a tray with the soup on it. Link moved so that she could put the tray directly over Tracy's lap.

"Ma did you know Link made this soup" Tracy said

"No, you did" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am. My mom taught me a few recipes" Link replied.

Edna smiled. "Maybe you could show us one of those recipes some night"

"I'd love to" Link replied grinning. Edna smiled again and walked out of the room.

Link turned to Tracy watching her take a spoonful of soup.

"This is delicious" she told him.

"I'm glad you like" he replied.

Tracy opened the crackers putting them in the soup. She continued to eat until it was all gone. She drank the ginger ale too. She put the Baby Ruth away until a later time. Link stayed with her talking and listening to records for the rest of the evening. Tracy sat on her bed with Link besides her.

"So what did you do all day" he asked her.

"Thought about you and counted down the minutes until I could do this" she answered kissing him.

"Maybe we should make up for all the kisses we didn't have during the day" Link said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Tracy responded capturing his lips again. She leaned back on her bed Link following never breaking the kiss. Link started nibbling her ear then moved to her neck. Tracy moaned a little as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt. His hands untied the bathrobe stroking her soft stomach underneath her pajamas.

"Link do you want to stay for dinner" Edna shouted from the kitchen.

Link and Tracy sat up catching their breaths. Tracy quickly retied her bathrobe.

"I'd like that thank you" Link shouted back to her.

"I'm glad she didn't come down here" Tracy said.

"Especially with the door being partially open" Link replied.

Tracy nodded. "Guess we have to watch ourselves"

Link nodded then he gently pecked Tracy on the lips. He gazed into her chocolate orbs for a moment before standing

"What are you thinking Mr. Larkin" she inquired.

"Just wait and see" he replied. He walked over to her record player and put a record on it. He walked back over to Tracy and extended his hand. Tracy smiled up at him as she took his hand standing. His arms circled her waist as hers met at the nape of his neck. Elvis started singing.

**Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so.**

These lyrics described his relationship with Tracy Link thought. She did make his life complete. He gazed lovingly into Tracy's brown eyes. She was staring back adoringly into his baby blues. She was singing along to the lyrics. Link grinned and sang along as well.

**Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will. **

Link leaned down and captured her lips. Tracy responded quickly as they swayed back and forth.

**Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.**

Link kissed her on the forehead then dipped her. When he brought her back up he seized her lips. After parting she leaned her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He leaned his head on top of hers smelling the sweet scent of shampoo and hairspray.

**Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.**

Tracy leaned up and kissed Link. He tugged at her lower lip and she gave entrance. Link and Tracy were still swaying and kissing long after the song had ended. A soft knock on the door ended their dance and kiss.

"Hi kids. It's time for dinner" Wilbur told them.

"Thanks dad. We'll be right out" Tracy told him.

"Thanks Mr. Turnblad" Link replied.

Wilbur smiled at them and turned. Tracy thought she heard him say "kids these days" as he walked down the hall.

"Your parents have impeccable timing doll" he told her.

"I know" Tracy replied seizing his lips.

"Tracy, Link dinner" Edna shouted from the kitchen.

Tracy and Link started laughing.

"Come on lil darlin" Link said grabbing Tracy's hand and leading her down the hall.

On a Monday thirteen days later Tracy met Link at his car. He was driving her to school. She gave him a quick kiss and slid in the seat. Link was disappointed for her greetings were always more cheerful. He quickly walked over to the driver's side and got in.

Tracy was looking at her hands which lay in her lap.

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "Trace whatever it is you can tell me"

Tracy sighed. "I'm late" she said softly.

"Late for what? We don't have a test or anything first period" Link replied.

Tracy looked up at him tears welling up in her eyes. "No I'm _late_" she told him.

He stared at her for a minute before realizing what she meant.

"Are you sure" he inquired.

She nodded tears flowing from her eyes.

"What should we do" he asked.

"Well first of all I should go to the doctors to make sure. It could just be a false alarm" she answered.

"I'll go with you"

"You don't have to Link" Tracy told him.

"But I want to" he replied.

Tracy grinned kissing his lips gently.

"Thank you" she said.

Link grinned at her and started the car. Tracy made an appointment with her doctor during lunch using a payphone not far from the school. The next day after school Link drove her to that appointment. They sat down in the waiting room. Link gave Tracy's hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and grinned nervously.

The nurse opened the office door. "Miss Turnblad" she called.

Tracy stood up. She followed the nurse to the examination room.

Tracy sat up on the table. Soon the doctor came into the room

"Good afternoon Tracy what can I help you with" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Well I have been feeling nauseous for the last two weeks and I'm late this month" she told him slightly embarrassed about sharing such private information.

"And have you been with anyone recently" he inquired.

"A little over a month ago" she replied.

Dr. Anderson jotted down some words in Tracy's file. "Alright I'm going to take a few blood tests. I'll have the results by Wednesday so you can come back and we shall see what's what"

"Thank you doctor" Tracy said.

A nurse came in and took some blood from her. Tracy walked back out to Link who was waiting. He stood and hand in hand they walked to his car. Once they were seated inside Link turned to her.

"So what did the doctor say" he asked.

"He took some blood to run some tests and to go back Wednesday to get the results" she answered.

On Wednesday Tracy was back in the same exam room.

"Tracy you're pregnant" Dr. Anderson said.

"I'm what!" she exclaimed fainting.

Tracy opened her eyes. She was lying on the exam table.

"What happened" she asked sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"You fainted and hit your head on the wall" Dr. Anderson replied.

"The news really took me by surprise" Tracy told him.

"I gathered. Are you alright now" he asked.

"Have a slight headache" she answered.

"Tylenol can fix that." Dr. Anderson told her.

"Are you sure that I'm pregnant" she asked him

"I'm positive" he answered handing her the paper with the results on it.

"Alright. Thank you doctor" Tracy said slipping the paper in her purse.

Dr. Anderson walked her out to the waiting room. Link stood up the minute he saw her. She walked over to him. He opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger to his lips.

"Let's talk out in the car" Tracy told him. She took his hand and guided him outside.

Link opened the door for Tracy and she slid in. He walked around to the other side getting in.

"Ok Trace, what did the doctor say" he asked looking worriedly at her. She was looking back at him

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just say it-I'm pregnant" she answered looking away.

"What! Is he sure" Link inquired.

"Yes" she replied.

"That would explain my feelings of nausea. It's morning sickness" she added.

"But you've had it throughout the day so how can it be "morning" sickness" he asked.

"I heard that it can happen anytime of the day" she answered.

"How is it that your mom hasn't caught on? I mean she was pregnant before" Link inquired.

"She's been so busy lately I've been able to hide it" Tracy replied.

"She's been helping your dad out at the store right"

"Link my parents what are we going to do" she asked him tears trickling down her cheeks.

Link brushed away the tears with his hand. "I'm not sure but whatever we do we'll do it together"

"Oh Link I wanted to have your child one day but after we graduated and got married" Tracy said through her tears.

Link hugged her. They held each other close for several minutes before they pulled away.

"For now I guess we act like we normally do" he said.

Tracy nodded. "After awhile we will have to tell them"

"Yeah, and my parents too" he replied.

"So if we are to act normally we should probably head over to the station for the show" Tracy said wiping away her tears and sitting straight in her seat.

Link nodded as he started the car. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand.

"Everything will be ok Trace" he said as drove off to the station.

They arrived with twenty minutes to spare. Penny was sitting at Tracy's makeup table. She jumped up when she saw her.

"Tracy where were you. You are usually here by now" she said

"Link and I had to make a stop" Tracy replied

"A stop where"

"Nowhere important"

"Come on Tracy I'm your best friend and I know when you're lying" Penny told her.

"And for the past few weeks you haven't been yourself" she added.

Tracy looked at Penny. She knew that her friend was not moving until she got an explanation.

"Come with me Penny" Tracy said walking to the side door. Penny followed.

Once they were outside Tracy turned to Penny.

"You really want to know what's happening" Tracy asked.

"Yes, please tell me" Penny answered.

Tracy looked around to make sure they were alone. "Alright. I was at the doctors today"

"Are you sick" Penny asked concern in her voice.

"No, I'm pregnant"

"What!" Penny shouted.

"Ssh. Penny calm down"

Penny sat down on a crate. "How, I mean when" she inquired.

"Remember that night after the hop. The one I spent over at Link's"

"Yes" Penny answered.

"Well we did a lot more than kissing on the couch" Tracy replied.

"I knew there was more than you were telling me that day at brunch" Penny said.

"Does Link know" she asked.

"I told him after I saw the doctor" Tracy replied.

"And what did he say"

"He said that for now we should act normally and whatever we do we are in it together" Tracy answered.

The door opened. Seaweed stuck his head out. "There you two are. Get back in here the shows about to start"

"Just a minute honey" Penny told him. Seaweed nodded and went back inside.

Penny stood up. "I'm here for you if you want to talk more or anything"

Tracy hugged Penny. "Thanks Penny I really appreciate that"

Tracy and Penny walked back inside the studio. Tracy walked over to Link ready to sing the opening number of the show. Penny took her usual position at the side of the stage so that she could watch her friends dance.

Tracy and Link danced the new version of the twist and then the Madison. When the show ended Link drove Tracy home.

"You were great today doll" he said kissing her.

"You were pretty hip yourself" she replied kissing him back.

"Thanks lil darlin. Don't worry we will figure everything out" he told her.

"I told Penny before the show" Tracy told him.

"She was worried about me and she's my best friend well next to you" she added.

Link nodded. "And what did she say" he asked.

"Well she was shocked but she'll be there for me" Tracy answered.

"That sounds like Penny" Link said.

"Shall we tell Seaweed" Tracy asked.

"Probably, unless Penny has already told him. He's our friend too" he answered.

Tracy nodded. "I should probably go in"

"I'll walk you to your door" Link told her. He got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened her door. He helped her out then hand in hand they walked to her front door.

"I love you Trace" Link told her.

"I love you too" Tracy replied kissing him. Link tugged at her lower lip and she gave entrance deepening the kiss. They only parted when the need for oxygen made them.

"I should go in before ma comes out" Tracy said reluctantly.

"Do you have to" Link inquired.

"Unfortunately yes" she replied.

"But I'll see you in the morning" she added.

"Yes you will" Link told her.

Tracy smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Goodnight Link"

"Night Trace" he replied waiting until she walked in and closed the door before returning to his car.

Tracy greeted her parents and went straight to her room. She took the test results paper and hid it between the pages of her diary. She placed the diary back in her desk drawer thinking that no one would ever find it.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_I don't own anything you recognize in this chapter or story...I added a bunch of fluff here...thinking that Tracy's hormones are acting up more...and Link well he's a teenage male...need I say more..hehe...I hope that you enjoy..please R/R..._

* * *

4.

Early November

Edna walked into Tracy's room with an arm full of clean clothes. She placed the clothes on the bed. Tracy was at school.

_Tracy has been acting so strange lately _Edna thought.

She scanned the room. Everything seemed normal. She looked under the bed finding nothing but some pair of shoes. She then turned to the desk.

_I don't usually go snooping around but if Tracy's in trouble somehow I want to know _she thought.

Edna opened the top drawer finding scraps of paper with doodles saying _Tracy + Link forever _or _Mrs. Tracy Larkin _inside a heart. She opened the middle drawer. Tracy's diary lay in the drawer with a piece of paper sticking out of it. Edna knew that she shouldn't look at it but she picked up the diary that she bought her for her fourteenth birthday. She opened it to where the paper was stuck. She picked up the paper and looked down at the entry.

_September 14__th__, 1962 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was Corny's fall hop. Link and I had so much fun dancing and we even sang "All The Way" which the others seemed to enjoy. After the hop Link and I went to his house. At first all we did was kiss but the heat we generated plus our hormones escalated things to a whole different level and oh diary I can't begin to describe the way it felt being in his arms. We headed to his room where we danced and kissed more by candlelight squeals with delight at memory. One thing led to another and I spent the night with Link falling into his arms in a deep sleep once we made love. Can you believe it diary! And let me tell you it was heaven. I love him with all of my heart and now our relationship has gone to the next level. This morning I made him breakfast in bed something I wish to do more of in the future. _

_I met Penny for brunch and I think she suspected something but she never pressed. She is such a great friend. Then Link and I spent the afternoon swimming and eating the delicious sandwiches ma made us. Well diary I need to get to bed so I'll say goodnight to you. _

The diary fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Tracy" Edna whispered.She read the paper in her hand and nearly fainted. It took all of her strength not to march down to the school and confront Tracy there. She decided that it was better to wait until she got home.

Tracy arrived home after the show. She walked into the kitchen where Edna was cooking.

"Hi ma" she said kissing Edna's cheek

"Tracy hun we need to talk"

"About what" Tracy inquired.

"I was in your room earlier putting your clean clothes on your bed when I happened upon your diary. I saw this sticking out of it" she told her handing her the test results paper.

Tracy's eyes widened. "Ma you opened my diary!"

"Yes and that's not all I saw. I thought you had more sense Tracy Turnblad than to hop into bed with Link and get pregnant!" Edna exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to ma! Link and I just let ourselves get carried away in the moment" Tracy replied.

"Well if you had more sense and self control you wouldn't have gotten carried away now would you"

"I'm a person ma. People make mistakes"

"And this mistake has a heavy consequence" Edna told her.

"I'm sorry ma" Tracy said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You are grounded for three weeks. You'll to have school, the show and come straight home. No talking on the phone either"

"That's cruel and unusual punishment" Tracy told her

"Well missy punishments aren't meant to be pleasant" Edna replied.

"Now to your room dinner will be ready in an hour" she added.

Tracy grudgingly walked down the hall to her room dropping her schoolbag on her chair. She placed the paper back in her diary which sat on her floor and put both back in the drawer. She put away her clothes and laid her head on her pillow. She drifted off to sleep. She awoke to hear her father arrive home from work. She walked to her door standing in the doorway.

"Hi hon" Wilbur said kissing Edna.

"Oh Wilbur our Tracy has gotten herself into trouble"

"She hasn't been sent to jail or anything has she" he asked.

"Worse she got herself pregnant!" she answered.

"What, there has to be some mistake!" he exclaimed.

"There's no mistake dad" Tracy said walking out to where her parents were standing.

"I wasn't thinking I guess. I am a teenager" she added.

"A teenager not prepared to deal with a baby" Edna said.

"I'll learn" Tracy said.

"Well I guess you'll have to now" Edna told her.

"There's not much else we can do at the moment so let's all sit down and have dinner" she added. They ate dinner without another comment about the pregnancy.

The next morning Tracy met Link outside her building. He was driving her to school. She greeted him with a kiss. He opened the car door for her and she slid in. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"Is there anything wrong Tracy" he asked her. She looked a little unhappy he thought.

"My mom found out about the pregnancy and told my dad" she answered.

"How" he inquired.

"She was looking at my room and she found the paper the doctor gave me in my diary. I think she also read the entry that it was hidden with" she replied.

"The entry where I mentioned our night together" she added before he could ask.

"So what happened" he inquired.

"Ma got really upset and grounded me for three weeks-just school the show and home and no phone" she replied.

"Sounds like my punishment for having you over that night" Link told her.

"Yeah it's scary how moms think alike sometimes" she said.

Link nodded. "I'm sorry that you got grounded doll"

"It probably could have been much worse" Tracy said.

"Probably" Link replied.

Tracy leaned over and kissed him. Link always had a way of making her feel better.

"We should probably get going before Mr. Flak gives us detention" Link said once their lips parted.

"Detention's fun" Tracy said kissing him again.

"It is but we have a test coming up soon" Link told her.

Tracy sighed but nodded. Link started the car and intertwined his right fingers with her left as he drove to Patterson Park High School. Link parked in his usual spot near the front doors. He opened her door and helped her out. Hand in hand they walked into the school finding Seaweed and Penny wrapped around each other by their lockers. Penny was back against Tracy's locker. Link coughed.

"I don't want to interrupt you but can Tracy and I get to our lockers" Link said.

Penny and Seaweed pulled apart slightly.

"Cracker boy what are you talking about your lockers down the hall" Seaweed told him.

"Yeah but Tracy's is behind Penny" Link retorted.

Penny moved away from the locker pulling Seaweed with her.

"Actually we were waiting for you" Penny told them.

"Yeah you're a little later than usual" Seaweed said.

"So we decided to use our time wisely" he added grinning.

The bell rang and Penny and Seaweed walked to their classes. Link took Tracy's hand as they headed to history.

"And President Lincoln wrote the Gettysburg Address on the train heading to Gettysburg" Mr. Flak lectured.

Link was writing notes when he looked over at Tracy. She looked kind of pale. He ripped a clean sheet of paper out of his notebook and scribbled a note placing it on her desk. Tracy picked it up and read it.

_You look pale doll. Are you feeling alright? _

Tracy wrote underneath it and handed it back to Link. He picked it up and read her reply.

_I overslept this morning and didn't have time for breakfast. _

Link looked up at the teacher who was facing away writing on the chalkboard. He scribbled down another sentence and placed it on Tracy's desk. She read it.

_I have an apple and a small bag of cereal in my bag for a snack if you want them. _

She scrawled a few words and placed the note on Link's desk.

_You don't want them?_

He wrote some more returning the note to her.

_You take them. I had breakfast earlier. _

Before Tracy could tell him that she really didn't need the apple or cereal Link had opened his bag and retrieved the food items. He placed them on her desk. She wrote a note to him and placed it on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

_Thank you. _

He wrote a couple of words and placed it back on her desk. Tracy had already opened the cereal and was munching on it. She looked at the note.

_You're welcome lil darlin. _

Once the class was over and they were out in the hall Tracy captured Link's lips. He quickly responded.

"Did the snack help you" he asked.

"Yes, you're a lifesaver" she answered kissing him again.

"I'd save you any day" he replied kissing her back.

Tracy grabbed his hand and led Link to a quiet corner. She gently pushed him up against the wall and French kissed him. His arms snaked around her waist as hers rested on his back near his shoulders. He moved down to her neck giving it sweet kisses before Tracy seized his lips again. They continued their little make-out session until both needed oxygen.

"I should bring you snacks everyday" Link said through heavy breathing.

Tracy grinned leaning in and kissing him again.

The bell rang making them end the kiss. Link took Tracy's hand as they raced off to their next class.

Saturday afternoon came and Tracy was in her room reading the latest style magazine. It was a cool November day and she was grounded. She heard a noise on her window and a minute later another one.

"Tracy hun do you want lunch" Edna asked walking into her room.

Another sound at the window caught Edna's attention this time. She walked over to the window and looked down. Link was standing on the sidewalk holding a bunch of tiny rocks. He was about to throw another one at Tracy's window when Edna opened it.

"Oh hi Mrs. Turnblad" Link said dropping the rocks on the ground.

"I know that Tracy is still grounded but I wanted to talk to her" he added.

"Link isn't this how you got my Tracy in trouble in the first place" she told him.

"And I take full responsibility for all of my actions ma'am" he told her.

"That's nice to hear. You can talk to Tracy Monday" Edna said.

"Alright. Will you please tell her that I'm thinking of her" he asked.

"I will Link. Goodbye" Edna said closing the window.

"I don't know about boys these days" she told Tracy shaking her head.

"Wonder what he wants to talk about" Tracy questioned.

"Whatever it is you can find out Monday" Edna told her

"Yes ma"

"Are you hungry hun" Edna asked.

"A little" Tracy answered.

"Well come out to the kitchen and I'll make you a sandwich"

Tracy nodded following her mom down the hall.

That night Tracy awoke to a small tap on the window. She walked over to the window and looked down. Link was back on the sidewalk with a handful of pebbles. He wore black slacks and a gray checkered shirt. She opened the window. He dropped the pebbles.

"Link what do you think you are doing" she whispered.

"I wanted to see my baby doll" he murmured.

Tracy smiled. "Meet me outside where the laundry hangs. There are stairs from the ground"

Link nodded and headed to those stairs. Tracy put her bathrobe on and tiptoed outside. When she got downstairs she found Link standing there waiting. He smiled upon seeing her. He walked up to her and taking her hand pulled her a little further away from the door. His arms circled her waist. Tracy's immediately wrapped around his back. Link leaned down and kissed her. She swiftly responded. She tugged at his lower lip asking for entrance receiving it. Tracy broke the kiss. She stared into his crystal blue eyes. He gazed back at her sparkling brown orbs.

"Didn't you want to talk about something" she asked.

"I told Seaweed about the baby this morning" he answered.

"Did he come at you with a bunch of questions like Penny did with me" she inquired.

"Yes, he found me at the diner and asked me why you've been acting strange lately" he replied.

"He would have found out eventually. It was better that you told him" Tracy said.

"What was his reaction" she asked.

"Shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer" he replied.

Tracy nodded.

"Then he asked what we were going to do and if Penny knew" he added.

"I told him that she knew and we were going to act normal for the time being" he told her.

"And that's what we have been doing" Tracy said.

Link nodded, "Do you know that you are glowing a little" he asked.

"Maybe it's because of the moonlight" she answered.

"Whatever it is you look beautiful" he told her.

Tracy leaned up and captured his lips in a deep, loving kiss. He started swaying back and forth sing "All The Way" in her ear. She swayed with him. They continued swaying in time with each other until a cool breeze blew causing both to shiver.

"We should get back inside" Link said. "Don't want my two favorite darlins freezing" he added touching her stomach.

"Are you sure it'll be a girl? What if it's a boy" Tracy asked.

"Doesn't matter. Boy or girl it'll still be part of us" he answered.

Tracy smiled as she kissed him one more time before going back inside. Link waited until the door closed before walking back down to his car which was parked a couple blocks down the street. Tracy walked back inside. She tiptoed to the living room.

"Were you outside Tracy" Edna asked. She was sitting on the couch in her bathrobe.

"Link came by for a couple of minutes. We didn't go anywhere so I technically didn't break my punishment" Tracy answered.

"That boy" Edna said shaking her head.

"I'm going to go back to bed now" Tracy told her.

"Alright hun" Edna replied. "But no more late night rendezvous' especially while you're grounded.

"Alright ma" Tracy replied before walking up the hall to her bedroom.

The week before Thanksgiving Corny was waiting for everyone to arrive. Once everyone had he stood up facing them.

"Good Afternoon kids, this year Maybelle and I decided to have a Christmas special" he told them.

There were cheers from all of the council members.

"And we were thinking that y'all could wear festive costumes" Maybelle added.

"Meaning red or green dresses or skirts and blouses for the girls and red or green suits for the guys" Corny elaborated.

"When will it be" Tracy inquired.

"December 20th" Corny replied.

"Will we be singing Christmas songs" Inez asked.

"Of course sugar" Maybelle answered.

"Ok now that we made that announcement onto the show for today" Corny said.

The rest of November went by quickly. On one cool Friday night in December Link was waiting for Tracy to come out of her room. They were going out to dinner. Edna and Wilbur had gotten over the shock of Tracy being pregnant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad may I ask you a question" Link inquired looking at them.

"Of course Link" Edna said.

"Certainly my boy" Wilbur replied.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission for Tracy's hand in marriage" Link asked.

Wilbur nodded and smiled.

"Thank you sir" Link said.

"Ooo how wonderful" Edna cooed sweeping Link into a hug.

"I'm planning on asking her right before Christmas" he told them.

"On the Christmas show" Edna asked.

"Tracy must have told you that Corny is doing the Christmas show" Link said but he nodded at her.

"How wonderful" Edna said.

Tracy walked out wearing a long sleeved blue dress. Her hair flowed down her back.

"Hi Link" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. She would properly kiss him when they were outside.

"Hi Trace" he replied. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you. You look handsome tonight" she told him. He was wearing a crisp blue jacket with black pants and shirt.

Link grinned.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to dinner? I'm hungry" Tracy said.

"We can't have you going hungry now" he replied holding out his arm.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad" he added.

"Night dad, ma" Tracy said kissing their cheeks She put on her jacket then took Link's proffered arm.

"Have a good time Be home by 11pm" Edna told them.

"Thanks we will" Tracy replied walking out the door.

They walked out to the car and Link opened the door for Tracy who slid in. He then got into his side. Tracy leaned over and kissed him. He quickly responded. The kiss deepened as Tracy tugged at Link's lower lip asking for entrance which he granted. Tracy practically climbed on him never breaking the kiss. She pulled away from his lips and attacked his neck with sweet kisses. He moaned a little before capturing her lips.

"That was amazing" Link told her after they pulled away for oxygen.

"That felt great" Tracy replied grinning.

"Maybe we should skip dinner and go someplace quiet" Link suggested.

Tracy grinned. "Dinner first" she said.

"Alright doll" Link replied starting the car.

He drove them to an inexpensive Italian restaurant named Luigi's. Link pulled out Tracy's chair for her. He then sat opposite. They were quiet while perusing the menu's. Tracy ordered lasagna while Link ordered chicken parmesan. They both ordered ice teas to drink. Soon the food arrived.

"This looks delicious" Tracy said grabbing her fork. She dug in. Link grabbed his own knife and fork to cut the chicken.

"So what color dress are you wearing to the Christmas show" he asked.

"A beautiful red dress with three quarter sleeves" she answered.

"What color suit are you going to wear" she asked.

"Red to match your dress. I have a green suit too if you said green" he answered.

Tracy grinned. She ate more of her lasagna. Suddenly tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Trace what's wrong" Link asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about the show and how I'm going to have to tell Corny about the baby" she answered wiping her tears with her napkin.

"I never thought of that" Link said.

"We don't have to tell him yet" he added.

"After the holidays. I'll be showing soon" she told him.

Link nodded. "You must've been hungry lil darlin. Your plate is empty" he added.

"It was very good. I think I'll have dessert too" she replied.

"Ok" he said.

She ordered strawberry shortcake and ate every last morsel of it. Link paid for their dinner and hand in hand they left the restaurant. He opened the car door for her and she slid in. He walked around to the driver' side and hopped in. Link drove to his house. His parents were away for the weekend again. He opened the car door and Tracy got out. Together they walked to his front door and went it. Link helped her out of her jacket as he hung it up by the door.

"Isn't this how our whole situation started" Tracy inquired.

"Yes, but you said that after dinner we could go someplace quiet and this place is so quiet you could hear a pin drop" Link replied.

"So what are we to do now" Tracy asked grinning mischievously.

"Oh I believe we'll think of something" Link answered grinning and moving closer to her. He kissed her passionately.

"I believe we will" Tracy replied. She grabbed his jacket and started leading him up to his room. Once inside she closed the door.

Walking back over to Link Tracy kissed him fervently while pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Her lips slowly moved down his chin to his neck where she lingered. His hands were holding bunches of her dress. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. His eyes held lust. He kissed her lips then nibbled on her earlobe before caressing her neck with his lips. Tracy moaned with delight. He then moved down to her shoulder. He unzipped her dress and gently pushed it off her shoulders. Tracy unbuttoned Link's shirt. Discarding shoes Tracy pushed Link back to his bed all the while kissing his lips. He fell gently back onto the bed with her on top. She leaned down kissing his lips and chin then neck. Link groaned with pleasure as she placed sweet kisses down his neck and onto his chest. She then unbuttoned his pants and helped slide them off. He tenderly grasped her lips with his as he turned her over so that he was on top. He placed sweet kisses on her forehead then nose. He then kissed her lips and moved down her neck to her chest. Tracy cupped his cheeks making him look at her. They positioned themselves under the sheets and discarded their undergarments. Link leaned in and kissed her passionately again.

After making love Tracy laid contentedly in his arms.

"Doll that was amazing" Link told her kissing her.

"Practice makes perfect" she replied.

"Yes it does" Link said kissing her again. She snaked her arms around his neck holding him close as he positioned himself above her.

A little while later Tracy looked at the clock.

"I need to get home" she told Link.

"No stay here" he replied.

"We told ma that I'd be home by 11" she said.

"Oh alright" he answered after looking into her decisive eyes.

They got dressed and Link drove her home.

December 20th came and it was time for the Christmas show. Tracy and Link wore matching red outfits. Seaweed had on green. The other council members alternated between green and red. Corny wore a nice green suit. Maybelle had a festive red dress.

"Good afternoon teenage Baltimore" Corny said.

After the opening song he went up to the podium. "Today's our special Christmas show. Before we begin our very own Link Larkin would like to share a special song"

Link stood on stage with the microphone in his hand. He looked nervous. Tracy was confused as to what was happening.

"Hello I dedicate this next song to a special girl" he said. Looking at Tracy he began to sing.

_They say it's a mans world _

_Well that cannot be denied _

_But what good is a mans world _

_Without a woman by his side_

_And so I'll wait _

_Until the moment you decide_

_That I'm your man _

_And you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea_

_And you're the pearl_

_It takes two baby _

_It takes two_

_A king ain't a king _

_Without the pow'r behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper babe_

_Without a chick to call his own_

_So please darling choose me _

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me_

_I'm your king and you're my queen_

_That no one else _

_Can come between_

_It takes two baby_

_It takes two_

_Don't ya know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere _

_Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet_

_And Liz well she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango_

_Well that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor _

_And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite mouseketeer_

_I dream of a lover babe _

_To say the things I long to hear_

_So come closer baby_

_Oh and whisper in my ear_

_That you're my girl _

_And I'm your boy_

_That you're my pride_

_And I'm your joy_

_That I'm the sand _

_And you're the tide_

_I'll be the groom if _

_You'll be my bride_

_It takes two baby_

_It takes two_

As Link was nearing the song he gestured for Tracy to join him on stage. She walked up next to him.

"Be the groom, I'll be your bride/It takes two baby/It takes two" she sang with him.

Once the song finished Link pulled Tracy into a kiss. He then kneeled down and took her right hand in his.

"I know that we've only been dating for six months but I love you with all of my heart. I cannot picture a world without you. Will you marry me" he asked.

Tracy stood there surprised. Link had taken out a ring box. He opened it revealing a small solitaire on a gold band.

'Trace" he asked starting to get a little worried that she hadn't answered.

"Yes, I will marry you Link Larkin" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. She then French kissed him. He grinned as he quickly responded. The others applauded them but they were too wrapped up in the moment to hear the applause.

"The most amazing things happen on television don't they folks" Corny announced.

Tracy and Link parted realizing that they were still at the studio. Link had a sheepish grin on his face while Tracy crimsoned slightly. He put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Now let's here it for our own Seaweed Stubbs singing "The Christmas Song" Corny said.

Seaweed stepped on stage as Tracy and Link made their way to the dance floor. They danced together as other favorite Christmas tunes were sung. After the show Link's parents had invited Tracy to have dinner with them. Link drove her over to his house and hand in hand they walked into the living room.

"We saw the show" James Larkin said.

"Oh honey you're engaged" Helen Larkin said engulfing her son in a hug.

"It's so wonderful" she added hugging Tracy next.

"Don't you think you're a little young to get engaged. I mean you aren't out of high school yet my boy" James inquired.

"I love Tracy dad" Link replied.

"We have another announcement we should make" he added nervously. His parents looked at him and Tracy with quizzical looks.

"The reason I proposed now is that I would like to get married before the baby arrives" Link told them.

"As do I" Tracy added.

"Baby!?" Helen shouted before falling back on the couch.

"What's this about a baby" James asked.

"I'm having Link's baby due sometime in June" Tracy answered.

"Do your parents know dear" Helen asked.

"Yes" Tracy replied.

"How could you let this happen" James inquired

"Everything just happened so fast" Link replied.

"Let's see June so that means that weekend we were away in September when Tracy spent the night she did more than fall asleep on the couch" his mom said.

Link just nodded.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **_thanks to everyone that has reviewed or alerted this story.. I don't own "Walking in a Winter Wonderland"...this chapter is a little longer than the others...I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

5.

"I can't believe this is happening" Helen said.

"Let's sit down and discuss this further" James told everyone.

Link and Tracy followed his parents into the dining room. Mrs. Larkin made meatloaf. After divvying up portions she sat down.

"What do you plan on doing now" James asked

"Well I was thinking that we would get married, find a place to live, and after graduation finding a job" Link answered.

"Sounds like you really thought this through" Helen replied surprised at the answer.

"I have mom. I love Tracy and I want to take care of her and the baby" Link said.

Tracy looked at him a little taken back at how candid he was being with his feelings. She leaned over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Link you are amazing" she told him.

"Only because I have you doll" he replied.

"Aww…that's so sweet!" Helen said.

"But I still think there should be a punishment here Lincoln" she added.

"Mom not my whole first name" he groaned.

"I mean having the baby is going to be plenty enough but maybe you can do more chores or something around here" Helen said.

"Alright mom" Link told her.

The rest of the dinner went well with Tracy eating two helpings of meatloaf and chocolate cake for dessert.

"That went well" Link said once they were in his car.

"Your parents took it better than I expected" Tracy replied.

Link nodded. "You were hungry again tonight"

"My appetite has changed, but that is to be expected. After all I am eating for two" Tracy said.

"That you are" he replied leaning over and capturing her lips. He tugged at her lower lip quickly gaining entrance. They parted in need of oxygen before Tracy leaned in and seized Link's lips again.

When they arrived at her building Link walked Tracy to her door. Edna swooped the two teens in a monster hug as soon as they stepped inside.

"My baby is engaged and having a baby" she cooed. Edna had decided that she was actually excited about becoming a grandmother albeit it being so soon.

"That was a nice proposal dear" she said looking at Link.

"Thanks ma'am. I rehearsed it a few times beforehand" he replied.

"There's going to be so much to do like pick the date and get the dress and tuxedos and the flowers" Edna added.

"I hadn't thought of all the details" Tracy said.

"Well you just got engaged tonight hun" Edna replied.

Edna said goodnight as she left the couple alone.

"Goodnight Link" Tracy said kissing him.

"Night lil darlin" he replied kissing her back.

The next day Tracy and Link met Penny and Seaweed for lunch at the diner. When Penny saw Tracy she hugged her. The two couples sat down at a table. The waitress came over and they ordered sandwiches.

"I can't believe you're engaged. That's so exciting" Penny practically squealed.

"Congratulations" Seaweed told them.

"Thanks Seaweed. I wasn't expecting it at the show" Tracy said.

"Thanks Seaweed. I wanted to make it special Trace" Link replied.

"The whole city of Baltimore got to see it" Seaweed stated.

"Will you be my maid of honor Penny" Tracy asked.

"Of course. I'd love to" Penny answered hugging her.

"Seaweed will you be my best man" Link asked.

"Of course I will cracker boy" he answered.

"Are you going to get married before the baby" Penny asked.

"Yes. It'll probably be better to be married already when the baby arrives" Tracy answered.

"That sounds like a good idea" Penny replied.

"We told my parents about the baby last night" Link said.

"How'd they take the news" Seaweed asked.

"Better than we expected" Tracy answered.

"That's good isn't it" Penny inquired.

"Yes" Link replied.

"Ma is going to help with the details" Tracy said.

"I will too" Penny replied.

"Oh and the wedding shower" she added.

"You know what? Why don't we have a wedding/baby shower?" Penny then exclaimed.

"Well we will need stuff for both" Tracy admitted.

"But you don't need to throw me a shower" she added.

"You just admitted that you will need items so you're going to have a wedding/baby shower. I'm not taking no for an answer" Penny said.

"Oh alright" Tracy replied.

"There that's settled" Penny told her grinning.

Their sandwiches arrived and they began to eat. Afterwards Penny and Seaweed left leaving Tracy and Link in the diner.

"Oh Link, ma asked me to invite you and your parents over for dinner on Christmas" Tracy said looking at him.

"That sounds great Trace. I'll ask my parents" he replied.

"I think she's cooking ham" she said.

Christmas came and Link and his parents arrived at the Turnblads. Link knocked on the door and Wilbur answered. Link was wearing black slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt. Wilbur was wearing black slacks and a green shirt.

"Hello Link. Come in. These must be your parents" Wilbur said. He and Edna had not formally met Link's parents. Upon hearing voices Edna came out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir. Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad please allow me to introduce my parents Helen and James Larkin" he told them.

"Nice to meet you both. Please call me Edna" Edna responded. She wore a green dress.

"And you can call me Wilbur" Wilbur said shaking James hand.

Tracy came out from the living room. She wore the same dress that she wore the day Link proposed. Her hair flowed down her back with a headband holding it back from her face.

"Hi Link, Mr. and Mrs. Larkin" she greeted.

"Hi Tracy dear" Helen responded. She was wearing a red lavender dress.

"Hello Tracy" James answered. He was wearing brown slacks and a red shirt.

"Hey Trace" Link replied giving her a chaste peck.

"I brought an apple pie" Helen told them.

"Looks delicious. Let's bring it into the kitchen." Edna said.

Helen nodded and followed her.

Wilbur and James walked into the living room. Tracy was about to follow when Link gently grabbed her arm She looked back at him with a confused expression.

"I want to give you your gift before dinner gets started" Link told her. He produced a medium sized box wrapped up in red and green paper.

"Oh Link you didn't need to buy me anything" she replied.

"Yes I did, after all we are engaged . Open it up" he said watching her.

Tracy tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside laid a silver locket on a silver chain. The locket had an intricately designed rose on the front of it. Tracy eyes widened at its sight.

"Oh Link it's the locket I saw over the summer" she exclaimed.

Link smiled. "Open the locket up"

Tracy took the locket out of the box and opened it. Inside there was a picture of her and Link from the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant.

"That was the day that we first kissed and I knew we would be together forever" he told her.

"Thank you Link. I love my present" she replied leaning in and capturing his lips.

"You're welcome lil darlin" he answered. He helped her hook the locket around her neck.

"Wait here. I'll go get your present" she told him. Tracy then walked to her room. She returned with a box wrapped up in red paper. She handed it to him. Link opened the box revealing a watch.

"You've been saying you needed a new one for months" Tracy added.

"Thanks doll. This will come in handy" he replied kissing her.

"You're welcome" she said.

"Dinners ready" Edna announced. Everyone walked into the dining room. Link sat next to Tracy and his parents sat opposite them. Edna and Wilbur sat at the ends of the table. Edna served up equal portions of ham, mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"Tracy is that a new locket" Edna asked.

Tracy nodded and smiled. "Link just gave it to me"

"It's lovely hun" Edna replied.

"So have you two decided on a date for the wedding" Helen asked.

"We were thinking of early March" Link answered.

"During spring break" Tracy added.

"That sounds wonderful dears" Helen replied.

"Ma is helping me with the details" Tracy said.

"And Penny wants to throw me a wedding slash baby shower" she added.

"I'll help" Helen told her.

"Thank you" Tracy and Edna said.

"Where are you going to live" James asked.

"We thought we'd look at apartments after New Years" Link answered.

"Sounds good" James replied.

"We'll help" Wilbur told them.

They finished their dinners and Edna brought out the apple pie. They each had a piece. After dessert they all retreated to the living room where Wilbur put on some Christmas records. Edna and Tracy brought out hot chocolate.

"Will you dance with me Trace" Link asked holding out his hand.

"You know that I do" she answered taking his proffered hand.

He held her close as his arms circled her waist and hers snaked around his neck.

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**

They swayed to the music. Tracy leaned up and kissed Link.

**Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Tracy noticed that her parents had started dancing along to the song. Link's parents soon joined them.

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Link twirled Tracy then pulled her back to him kissing her nose then capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

**Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Link gazed at Tracy. She laid her head on his chest. He heard little sobs coming from her.

"What's wrong Trace" he asked concerned.

"It's just that we had all these plans for our future and now they have changed" she answered.

Link wiped away her tears. "Shhh. Plans are meant to be changed. As long as we stick together we can do anything" he whispered.

"You are incredible" she replied kissing him again.

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down.**

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

The song finished and the couples sat down to finish their drinks. Snow had begun to fall outside.

"Oh Wilbur look its snowing out" Edna stated looking out the window.

"Wouldn't it be fun to take a stroll in the fresh snow" Wilbur inquired.

"That sounds lovely" Edna replied.

"What do you think" she asked Tracy, Link, and his parents.

"We could catch snowflakes on our tongues" Tracy answered.

"We never did anything like that before but I suppose it could be fun" Helen replied.

They all put their cups down and stood. Link got Tracy's jacket for her. She also put on mittens. Once everyone else had their jackets and mittens on they walked out the door. Tracy took his hand as they walked down the stairs and met their parents.

"Isn't it beautiful" Edna said looking at the snowflakes being illuminated by the street lights.

"It really is" Helen agreed.

Edna, Wilbur, Helen and James walked towards the park which was not far away. Tracy and Link followed a little ways back. When they arrived at the park Tracy closed her eyes tipped her head back and opened her mouth to catch snowflakes. Link smiled as he looked upon her.

"You know what would be even more fun then catching snowflakes" he asked her.

She looked at him. "What?"

"This" he replied as he walked over to a snow bank grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at her. It hit her stomach.

"Link Larkin you are going to get it!" she shouted at him. She grabbed some snow and hurled it in his direction. It hit his back as he was trying to turn. He threw another snowball at her and hit her back. They threw a few more snowballs at each other. Tracy threw one and hit his head.

"Hey" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Well that should teach you for throwing snowballs at your pregnant fiancé" she replied. He came to her side.

"I surrender lil darlin" he told her.

Tracy felt something cold and wet hit the top of her head. "Link!" she exclaimed.

"Now we are even. You got my hair I got yours" he told her.

She looked at him.

"Ok now I truly surrender" he said.

"Let's go somewhere where we can brush out the snow from our hair" he added.

Tracy nodded. He took her hand and led her to the gazebo that sat by the lake. The lake was frozen. Link brushed the snow out of Tracy's hair. She did the same to his hair. Tracy looked up at the gazebo's ceiling. Someone had hung mistletoe and they were standing right underneath it.

"Link look at where we are standing" Tracy said.

"In the gazebo" he inquired.

"Well yes but we are under mistletoe" she replied.

Link looked to where Tracy was now pointing. "I see" he said in a teasing manner.

"Well" she asked.

"Well what" he answered.

"Its tradition that you kiss under the mistletoe" she reminded him.

"Gladly" he replied lips curling into a grin. He then leaned down and gently kissed her. She responded by tugging at his lower lip. He gave her entrance deepening the kiss.

"Your hair is all wet" he simply stated after the kiss ended.

"Thanks to you and might I add that your hair is too" she told him.

"I'm sorry about that" he said.

"It's ok Link. The snowball fight was fun" she replied.

"But if you feel that you must apologize a kiss would be enough" she added.

Link grinned as he seized her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his circled her waist holding her near.

"There you two are" Helen said.

Tracy and Link pulled apart to find their parents looking at them. Tracy blushed slightly and Link had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi" they said.

"What happened to you two" Edna asked noticing their wet hair.

"Snowball fight" Tracy answered.

"Let's get you two inside before you freeze with that damp hair" Edna replied.

Tracy and Link nodded. He took her hand as they walked back to the Turnblad residence with their parents. After drying off with towels Link and his parents bid goodnight. Tracy and Link lingered at the door.

"I had a great time tonight Trace" Link said kissing her.

"Me too" she replied before responding to that kiss.

A couple days later Tracy and Link were sitting at her kitchen table. They were discussing wedding details.

"What day should we get married on" Link asked.

Tracy looked at the calendar. "How about March 6th" she replied.

"That feels like a good day" Link answered.

"Where do you want to get married" he asked her.

"Well we shared our first kiss on the Corny Collins show stage, got engaged on the show, how bout we get married on Corny's show" she answered.

"There's certain symmetry to that isn't there" he replied.

"There is isn't there" Tracy said grinning.

"Do you want anyone else there besides our parents, Penny, Seaweed, Inez, Corny, Maybelle, and the other council members" Link asked.

"Not that I can think of" Tracy answered.

"Talking about these plans make this more real doesn't it" she added.

Link grinned. He leaned over and kissed her. She slid her tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave.

New Years came and the Wednesday after Tracy decided that it was time to tell him about her pregnancy. She and Link were also going to ask if they could get married on the show.

"Ready to go Trace" Link asked her. They had arrived at the studio early.

"Yes, let's do it" she replied.

Link grabbed her hand as they walked inside the studio to Corny's office. He knocked.

"Come in" Corny said.

Link opened the door and walked in with Tracy close behind.

"Hi Link, Tracy what can I do for you" Corny asked.

"Well Corny Tracy and I were wondering if we could get married on the show March 6th" Link answered.

"I don't see a problem. You got engaged on my show so it makes sense that you want to get married on it too" he replied.

"Isn't March too soon? I would have thought that you would want more time to plan it" he added after a moment.

"That leads us to another thing we wanted to tell you" Tracy said.

Corny looked at her. "Yes?"

"Link and I are going to have a baby. I'm due in June that's why we want to get married so soon" she told him.

Corny's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"So if you're due in June that means you're about four months along" he said.

Tracy nodded. "I can dance on the show still"

"But soon you should take time off" Corny said.

"As time goes by it'll get more difficult for you to dance carrying the baby" he added.

Tracy nodded. "I know"

"Go get ready for the show" he told them.

"Ok" Link said.

Tracy and Link walked out of the office to their make up tables. Penny and Seaweed walked in the door and over to Tracy and Link.

"Hi guys" Penny said.

"Hey you two" Seaweed said.

"Hi guys" Link replied.

Tracy put her hand to her stomach. She had a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter" Link asked.

"The baby kicked. But what's strange is that I felt a kick on each side of my stomach at the same time" she answered.

"How can that be" Seaweed inquired.

"I'm not sure" Tracy replied.

Penny thought about it for a moment "Maybe you are having twins"

"What" Tracy and Link exclaimed.

"My neighbor had something similar happen to her where she felt the baby kicking both sides of her stomach and she ended up having twins" Penny replied.

"Mrs. Jones" Tracy asked.

Penny nodded.

"Well I have been eating quite a lot more than I thought I would" Tracy said.

"Twins" Link exclaimed again. He held onto Seaweeds shoulder to keep from falling.

"You don't know for sure yet so calm down cracker boy" Seaweed told him.

"You're right" Link replied.

The other council members started arriving so Tracy, Link and Seaweed started preparing for the days show. Penny walked over to her seat so she could watch. After the show Tracy took Link aside to a quiet spot in the studio.

"Are you ok about the possibility that we are having twins" she asked Link.

"I'm honestly scared to think that we might have two babies instead of one" he answered.

"I am too" Tracy replied.

"But if this is the case we can deal with it" she added.

Link nodded and Tracy hugged him. He pulled back and kissed her before taking her hand and leading her to his car.

A couple weeks later Link and Tracy were sitting in her living room.

"We still haven't found a place to live" Tracy said sadly.

"We have just begun to look Trace. We'll find something" Link replied.

"Plus your father said that he was going to help" he added.

"True" she stated. She picked up the newspaper and started leafing through it.

"Here's an apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living area and a kitchen that's not too far from here" Tracy said.

"Is it in our price range" Link asked.

"It says it is" she answered.

"Well call and see if we can see it Friday" Link told her.

"I can't Friday" Tracy replied.

"Why not" he asked.

"I am going to the doctor for a check up" she answered.

"Will you drive me" she asked him.

"Of course. What time is it" he replied.

"At 3:15pm" she answered.

"We could always see the apartment after the appointment" Link said.

Tracy nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed the number in the ad. The person she talked to couldn't do Friday but they made an appointment for Saturday.

On Friday Tracy sat in the exam room waiting for Dr. Anderson.

"So Tracy you say that when you feel that you might be having twins" he inquired.

"Yes doctor" she replied.

"You have gained more weight than what's average for your body type" he told her.

"Lay down I want to feel your stomach" he added.

Tracy lay down on the exam table. Dr. Anderson felt her stomach then told her to sit up.

"I do feel two separate kicks myself. I believe you are carrying twins" he told her.

Dr. Anderson took her blood pressure which was normal.

"Looks like everything is going ok" he told her.

"Thanks doctor" Tracy said getting to her feet. She walked out to the waiting room. Link stood upon seeing her.

"What did the doctor say doll" he asked giving her a gentle kiss.

"Said everything looks fine" she answered.

"And he thinks that its twins too" she added.

"We are going to have our hands full aren't we" he replied.

"Yes we are" Tracy told him taking his hand as they walked out of the office.

The next day Tracy and Link looked at the apartment. It was perfect except the asking price was a little higher than was stated in the ad.

"Can we get back to you" Link asked.

"Sure, just let me know by next week" the realtor told them.

"Thank you" Link replied.

Link drove to Tracy's. They walked in hand in hand and went to her room. Wedding details were strewn all around her bed and desk.

"So what do you think of the apartment" Link asked.

"I like it but can we really afford it" she replied.

"I think we could" he answered.

Tracy grinned.

"What are all these papers" Link asked.

"Guest list and table seating for the reception" Tracy answered.

"We can talk about the wedding and the reception dinner later. I think it's time for a snack" she added.

"Ok doll" he replied standing up. He then helped her up.

Tracy walked out to the kitchen with Link following behind. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a Baby Ruth.

"Shouldn't you snack on something healthier than a candy bar" Link inquired.

"Baby Ruth's taste good to me" Tracy replied.

"I know but shouldn't you be thinking of the babies' health" he asked.

"I have been eating fruits and vegetables along with meat" she answered.

"It seems like you really are gaining weight lil darlin"

"You never cared what I ate before or what I look like" Tracy told him.

"I love you the way you are Trace. There's just a lot more of you that's all I'm saying" he replied.

"You think I'm huge" Tracy cried out.

"No, no that's not it" he said defensively.

"You are carrying two babies" he added.

"Their your babies too" she said

"I'm not denying it. I just think you should choose better foods" he replied.

"You try carrying these babies and dealing with wedding plans and then see what foods you choose" she yelled.

"But your mom and Penny are helping aren't they"

"Yes, but there's so much to do in such a short time" Tracy replied tears falling down her cheeks.

"If I had it my way we would get married after graduation and before we had kids" Link answered.

"Well you did have your way-with me and that's how we got into this" Tracy replied.

"It takes two to tango doll" Link told her.

"So this is all my fault" she asked angrily.

"No that's not what I meant" he answered.

"What did you mean?"

"Just that we both got carried away that's all"

"I didn't see you trying to stop it from happening" she told him

Link opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm glad that I know how you really feel. Maybe we shouldn't get married if you don't feel ready to handle marriage and kids at this time" she said angrily.

"Maybe" he shot back anger and frustration pouring out of him.

Tears started welling up in Tracy's eyes as she turned to go to her room. Link grabbed her arm.

"Trace I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he said

"Link I think you should go now. I don't think we are ready for all of this' she replied taking the engagement ring off her finger and throwing it at him.

"Trace" he said.

"Link the weddings off. Please leave now" she said before opening the front door.

Link knew there was no arguing with her so he did as she asked and left. After he left Tracy lay on her bed and cried. Edna came upstairs from the joke shop about a half hour later.

"Tracy hun did you pick out the flowers yet" Edna asked opening her door.

"The weddings off" Tracy told her.

"Why what happened" Edna asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Link and I had a stupid fight about the wedding and the babies" she answered.

"Well I'm sure that you could work things out. I know he loves you" Edna replied.

"I don't know ma, it was a pretty rough argument" Tracy said.

"Your father and I have disagreements every now and then but we don't break up"

"I don't know ma"

"It'll be ok you'll see" Edna told her

"What's this about babies" she asked.

Tracy wiped her tears. "Oh we are going to have twins"

"Twins!" Edna exclaimed.

"I know. I never thought that I could have two babies at once" Tracy replied.

"I don't believe twins have happened in our family before, maybe Link's" Edna told her.

"I don't feel like talking about Link right now. I think I may take a nap" Tracy answered.

"Oh alright hun. I'll wake you when dinners ready"

"Alright ma"

Edna left closing the door slightly. Tracy turned to her side and started crying again.

Later that night Link tried calling Tracy but she wouldn't talk to him. He tried two more times the next morning. He then called Seaweed for advice.

"Seaweed I think I may have blown it with Trace" he said.

"Link, it will blow over" Seaweed replied.

"I need to find a way to apologize" Link said.

"Whatever you do make it something special, that she won't forget" Seaweed told him.

"Alright thanks Seaweed" Link replied.

"You're welcome" Seaweed said before hanging up.

Link thought for a moment before getting an idea. That evening he drove to the Turnblads. He knocked on the door. He held a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. He also had a guitar case besides him.

"Oh hello Link" Edna greeted.

"Hello ma'am. I was wondering if I could talk to Tracy" Link replied.

"She hasn't come out of her room all day" Edna told him.

"Maybe I can just talk to her through her door" Link replied.

"You can try. Come in dear" she said moving away from the door.

"Thanks" he said walking in and down the hall. He stopped in front of Tracy's door.

"Trace, can we talk" he asked.

"Go away Link" Tracy responded.

"No, not until you hear me" Link replied.

Tracy sighed. "What is it then?"

Link took out his guitar and started to sing. He placed the chocolates and roses on a nearby table.

_When I first saw you I knew you were the one_

_And over these past months we had our share of fun_

_I know that times are difficult but I know we will get through it _

_As long as we stick together_

_I know that we said hurtful words _

_They were said without thought_

_Please don't let them tear us apart_

_For we can take on anything_

_As long as we stick together_

_As long as we stick together _

_The world doesn't seem so cold_

_So please take my hand _

_And a band of gold _

_For we can take on anything _

_As long as we stick together_

_I know that times will be tough_

_And things might get a little rough _

_But as long as we stick together _

_We can take on anything_

_As long as we stick together_

Link finished the song. His eyes were wet with emotion.

"I love you Tracy and I'm sorry for what I said" he said.

He turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Tracy looking at him. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry too" she said before capturing his lips. They parted a few minutes later.

"I love you too" she added before kissing him again.

"Here these are for you" he said grabbing the flowers and chocolates and handing them to her.

"These are lovely" she replied smelling the roses. Tracy put them down and opened the box of chocolates. Inside were seven Baby Ruth bars.

"Seven" she inquired.

"Seven candy bars for seven months of being together" he replied.

"But our seventh month anniversary was a couple weeks ago" she told him.

"I know" Link replied kissing her.

"Thank you for the flowers, chocolates and the song. No ones ever written me a song before" she said.

"I would write a hundred songs for you" he replied. Tracy kissed him. She tugged at his bottom lip asking for entrance. He smiled against her lips then gladly gave it to her.

"I believe this belongs to you" he said slipping the engagement ring on her finger.

"Right where it ought to be" Tracy said looking at the ring and smiling.

"Just like you doll" Link replied pulling her close and capturing her lips.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_Pardon the long time between chapters. I don't own "I've Got You Under My Skin" or "But None Like You" or "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. Nor do I own "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Frankie Valli. I know that these songs might have come out after 1963 but they fit in the story...this chapter is longer than the others but I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

6.

Tracy and Link walked out to the living room. Edna and Wilbur looked up at them.

"I take by those smiles that you two made up and the weddings back on" Edna inquired.

Tracy nodded.

"I knew you two would work things out" Edna added smiling.

On Saturday February 9th Tracy and Edna took a taxi over to Maybelle's record store. Tracy walked inside first and was greeted by decorations like baby bottles and wedding bells. A table set with plates and cutlery sat to one side. A huge punch bowl was placed center with cups on either side. Another table cornered that one. It was covered with presents. Chairs were placed around the room.

"Tracy, Edna welcome" Maybelle greeted.

"This looks lovely Miss Maybelle" Edna said.

"Hello" Tracy replied.

"Tracy!" Penny called as she hugged her friend.

"Hi Penny" she replied.

"Hey Tracy, Mrs. Turnblad" Inez said.

"Hi Inez" they both replied.

Soon the other girls from the council were there. Helen Larkin arrived shortly after. The girls from Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway were in attendance as well as Brenda. They had packages in their hands. Penny directed them to the one table and they placed the gifts. Penny and Inez helped carry other plates filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, and cornbread into the room.

"Let's all eat" Maybelle said. Everyone grabbed a plate and took some of the chicken and sides. They sat down with Tracy in the middle.

"Do you know what you're naming the babies" Penny asked.

"We want to wait and see if we are having two boys, two girls, or a boy and girl" Tracy answered.

"Where are you going to live after you marry" Inez asked.

"We found an apartment not far. It has two bedrooms a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. They gave us a couch that the previous owner didn't want anymore." Tracy replied.

"When are you getting married again" Tammy inquired.

"March 6th on the show" Tracy replied.

"And you are all invited along with the guys on the council" she added. The girls all chattered excitedly.

After everyone ate the delicious food it was time to open presents. Penny had sewn two pairs of little booties and two blankets for the babies. Inez gave her some baby clothes that were gender neutral since they didn't know the sex of the babies. Maybelle gave her wedding china and cutlery. Edna and Wilbur bought Tracy furniture for the new apartment including a bed, dressers and a rocking chair for the nursery. The rocking chair belonged to Tracy's grandmother. These items were in storage waiting to be moved into the new apartment. Helen gave her a crib for the babies and a changing table. They were also in storage. Brenda gave Tracy a baby rattle and a package of diapers. Tracy also received a set of bibs and more baby clothes from the councilettes. Amber came up to Tracy and handed her a package. Tracy opened it up to find a pair of elephants.

"I had an elephant when I was a kid. He was always there to comfort me when I got scared" Amber said.

"Thank you Amber" Tracy replied.

"You're welcome" she answered. Tracy stood up and hugged her.

Maybelle walked into the kitchen and came out with a chocolate cake. She cut pieces for everyone.

"Thank you all for the great gifts. I'm sure they will all come in handy in the near future" Tracy said.

When Tracy and Edna arrived home they put all of the gifts that were given that day in the spare room that they had.

A couple days later, Tracy was at the bridal shop looking at wedding dresses. Edna and Penny were with her. After an hour of looking she found the perfect dress. Tracy tried it on.

"That's a beautiful dress hun" Edna told her.

"That dress looks perfect on you" Penny said.

"It's a bit tight" Tracy replied.

"You can get it fitted" Edna answered.

"Did someone say they needed something fitted" Daisy asked. She was helping them.

"Yes. The dress is a little tight" Tracy answered.

"We can fix that" Daisy replied.

"So I should come in a few days before the wedding to get it fitted" she asked. Daisy nodded.

"Alright the wedding is March 6th" Tracy reminded her.

"I know. Come in the Saturday before and we will do the alterations" Daisy told her.

Tracy nodded. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Daisy replied.

"We should pick out bridesmaids dresses while we are here" Penny said.

"Inez isn't here" Tracy mentioned to her.

"But she told me it was ok to pick a dress without her" Penny replied.

"I'm sure you'll pick well" Edna said.

"Thank you Mrs. Turnblad" Penny replied. Edna smiled.

Penny walked over to a rack of dresses. She leafed through them until her mouthed dropped.

"Trace look at this!" she exclaimed holding up a red spaghetti strap dress.

"That's beautiful!" Tracy told her.

"It's the right size too and there's another for Inez" Penny said.

"Go try it on" Tracy said. Penny took the dress and hurried to the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later.

"Seaweed won't know what hit him when he sees you in this dress" Tracy told her.

Penny smiled.

"We'll take this dress and the other one just like it" Tracy told Daisy.

"My other bridesmaid isn't here at the moment but if she needs any alteration she can come in" Tracy added.

Daisy nodded. She then went to the register and Tracy bought the dresses with money she had saved.

The next day Link picked Tracy up for school. He held the door for her as she slid in. Once Link got in the driver's side they kissed.

"Mornin Darlin" he said once they parted.

"Morning Link" she replied grinning.

"You know Valentines Day is two days away" he told her.

"Yes I believe it is" Tracy replied believing that she knew what was coming next.

"I would like to take you out to dinner for our first Valentines Day together" Link told her.

"I'd love to" she replied leaning over and kissing him.

On Valentines Day Link knocked on Tracy's door. He was wearing a nice gray suit. Edna answered.

"Hi Link. Come in" she said.

"Thanks ma'am" he replied. He had two bouquets of red roses. He handed one to Edna.

"For me? Thank you Link they are lovely" she said smelling the roses.

"I'll go get Tracy" Edna added walking down the hall.

A few minutes later, Tracy walked out to greet him. She was wearing a blue dress with three quarter sleeves. Her hair was down held back by a blue headband. She had a small purse and presents in her hand. She wore the locket around her neck. Link gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hi Trace. You look beautiful" he said handing her the other bouquet of roses.

"Hi Link. Thanks. You look handsome yourself" she answered.

"These are beautiful" she added smelling the sweet scent of the roses.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied.

Tracy smiled and kissed him. "Let me go put these in some water"

He nodded as she walked into the kitchen. She came out several minutes later holding a vase with the flowers in it. She took the vase down to her room and placed it on her desk. She came out holding three gifts.

"These are for you" she told him.

He took them and opened the smallest package first. He found a blue tie that went perfectly with his navy blue suit. He then opened the next sized parcel and found that it was a box of caramels, his favorite treat. The largest gift was next. It was the newest Frank Sinatra record.

"Thank you doll" he told her.

"Your other gifts are out in the car" he added.

"You're welcome" she replied.

"The flowers were enough" she added.

"Trace you deserve more than flowers" he replied.

She grinned as she bid her parents goodnight and took his hand. They walked downstairs and out to his car. He opened the door for her as she slid in. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. He reached behind his seat and grabbed two gifts.

"These are for you" he said handing them to her.

Tracy opened the smaller box. She found a pair of silver earrings shaped as roses.

"These are beautiful" she said taking one out to inspect.

"I thought since the locket has a rose on the front of it that these sort of matched" he told her.

"They do almost" she answered. She took out the earrings she had on and put the new ones in. She gently placed the other earrings in the box.

She opened the second box to find chocolates inside.

"Thank you Link" she said.

"You're welcome Trace" he replied leaning in and capturing her lips.

He drove to Luigi's Italian Restaurant. They were seated at a nearby table. Tracy ordered the chicken parmesan while Link ordered ravioli. They both ordered ice tea.

"Our first Valentines Day together" Tracy said thoughtfully.

"But not our last" Link replied. Tracy leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Definitely not" she told him.

Dinner arrived and they started eating.

"So have you picked out your tuxedo yet" Tracy asked after a few bites.

"Yes, I'm sure that you'll enjoy what I found" he answered winking at her.

"As will you with the gown I chose" she replied winking back at him.

Link chuckled. "What happened to the sweet innocent girl" he teased.

"She's still here but bad Tracy is here too and she sometimes likes to come out and play" she replied.

Link grinned. "I hope she comes out after dinner" he said winking again.

Tracy giggled. "She will under the right circumstance"

"What kind of circumstance" he inquired.

"One where the two of us are alone together" she replied smirking playfully.

They finished their meal and Link paid. Link grabbed her hand as they walked out to his car. After helping her, in he slid into his seat. Tracy leaned over and gently kissed him. He tugged at her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted.

"Let's get out of here" Link told her.

"Yes lets" Tracy replied.

He ended up driving to his house. Link helped Tracy out of the car and took her hand as they walked to the door. He unlocked it and they walked in. The house was dark and quiet.

"I guess my parents went out" he said.

Tracy grinned mischievously at him.

"What are you thinking" he inquired.

She came close to him and captured his lips in a deep satisfying kiss. When they parted Link saw desire etched in her big brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She took his hand and led him to his room.

"Wait. I want to grab some candles" Link said. Tracy nodded. He grabbed a couple candles when they walked through the kitchen.

They continued up the stairs to his room. Once there Link closed the doors. He lit the candles and played the new Frank Sinatra record. He walked back over to Tracy and held out his hand. She smiled as she took it. She put her arms around his neck as his circled her waist being careful of her belly. They started swaying to the music.

**Ive got you under my skin  
Ive got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that youre really a part of me  
Ive got you under my skin**

Link sang along to the lyrics. Tracy giggled happily as they continued swaying back and forth.

**Ive tried so not to give in  
Ive said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know than well  
That Ive got you under my skin**

Tracy seized Links lips in a French kiss. He eagerly responded. Link then moved to her neck where he lingered nibbling on her soft skin. Tracy moaned with delight.

**Id sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear**

Link moved to her shoulder then back to her lips. Tracy removed his suit jacket as she kissed his lips. She unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders.

**Dont you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
cause Ive got you under my skin**

Links hands moved up the back of her dress finding the zipper. He slowly and gently unzipped the dress letting it fall to the ground. Tracy unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to the ground. Lips locked Link she guided him to the bed. They laid down still kissing. They got under the covers where their undergarments were discarded. While on top Link kissed Tracy's nose then lips. He then trailed kisses down her neck and chest finally ending at her stomach. Tracy rolled him over so that she was on top. She kissed his lips and nibbled on his neck. She then sweetly kissed his chest reversing until she captured his lips.

After they made love while being mindful about the babies Tracy and Link laid in each others arms.

"Whoa" Tracy exclaimed.

"What's the matter" Link asked concerned.

"The babies are kicking" she answered.

"Here feel" she added taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Do they always kick like this" he inquired.

"Not always. Tonight they are active" she replied.

"Well we saw action ourselves tonight" he said.

Tracy grinned and kissed him.

"Let's get dressed and get you home before my parents come home" Link told her.

"What are they going to do ground you if they found us" Tracy asked.

"They've already done that before" Link answered grinning.

Tracy giggled. "That they have"

They got up and dressed. Link drove Tracy home. He walked her to her door.

"Night Trace" he said.

"Night Link" she replied kissing him.

A week later Link and Tracy were resting after the Corny Collins show. They were seated not far offstage.

"My feet really ache and I'm hungry" Tracy said.

"Give me your foot" Link told her.

She lifted her left foot onto his lap. He gently took her shoe off and started massaging her foot. Tracy leaned back and let out a soft moan.

"That feels so nice" she said closing her eyes.

"Give me your other foot" he said.

Tracy gladly gave him her right foot. He took her shoe off and massaged that foot. She smiled as his fingers worked magic on her sore feet. When he was done he put her shoes back on her feet for her.

"Now what's this about being hungry" he asked.

"I'm starving" Tracy answered.

"Well I can't have my favorite girl and our two little ones going hungry now can I" he replied.

"I'll take you to the diner" he added.

"Please and thank you" Tracy said.

Link stood up and then helped Tracy stand. He took her hand as they walked out to the car. He drove to the diner where they were seated. The waitress came and Tracy ordered a burger and chocolate shake. Link ordered a burger and vanilla shake.

"Thinking of food ma says that we need to decide what kind of cake we want at the reception" Tracy said.

"Well since chocolate cake is your favorite why don't we have chocolate cake with buttercream frosting" Link replied.

Tracy licked her lips. "That sounds delicious. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"All I want is you darlin. Besides you know I like chocolate cake" he answered.

Tracy pulled him over to her and captured his lips. "Alright. I'll tell ma. I think she's going to be baking it"

The night before the wedding Tracy was sitting in her room looking at all the pictures of her and Link.

"Tracy hun phone" Edna called.

Tracy stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Trace" Link answered.

"Hi! What are you doing" she asked.

"Thinking about my baby doll and even though its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding I want to see you" he answered.

"I was thinking about you too" she replied. She could tell he was grinning.

"My mom just told me that she and dad are paying for the honeymoon suite at the hotel for tomorrow night and the night after. We'll get to spend our wedding night in style" he told her.

"Wow that's really nice of them" Tracy replied.

"Tell them thank you for me" she added.

"Sure doll. I can't wait to see you tomorrow" he replied.

"Can't wait to see you either" Tracy told him.

"Sweet dreams. I love you Trace" he said

"Night Link. I love you too" she replied.

March 6th had arrived and Tracy stood in Maybelle's office. She had lent it to her so she could get dressed. Her hair was swept up and the ends had been curled. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tracy said.

Penny walked in. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you. So do you" Tracy replied. Penny had her hair swept back.

"Will you help me with the veil" Tracy asked.

"What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't" Penny answered smiling.

Tracy grinned. Penny picked up the veil and placed it on Tracys head being careful of her hair. The veil flowed halfway down her back.

"Are you ready" Penny asked.

Tracy nodded smiling. "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Link Larkin in less than an hour!"

Penny smiled at her. " I know! Isn't it exciting" she asked.

Tracy nodded.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in" Tracy said.

Her father opened the door part way.

"Are you girls ready" he asked.

"Yes dad" Tracy answered.

Wilbur walked into the room. His eyes teared as he gazed upon his little girl in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"Thanks dad" she replied hugging him.

"Oh Inez asked me to tell you that she is helping her mom with a last minute preparation, but she'll be ready when you need her" he added.

"Ok thanks" Tracy answered.

Edna came to the door next.

"Oh Tracy hun you look lovely" she exclaimed through tears.

"Don't cry ma" Tracy told her. She hugged her mom.

"My little girls getting married" she added wiping her eyes.

"Oh ma! I'm still going to be me" Tracy replied.

"Oh I'm supposed to tell you that it's time" Edna said more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Tracy suddenly got nervous. She took her father's arm. Penny handed Tracy her red and white rose bouquet and took her own red rose bouquet. She also picked up Inez's bouquet to give her. Tracy and Wilbur walked out of the office followed by Edna and Penny. Edna stood on the other side of Tracy as they walked closer to the stage. They stayed out of sight waiting for the music to begin. Edna hugged Tracy again before sitting with the other guests. They were seated at either side of the stage leaving a path in the middle for Tracy. Inez soon joined Penny and received her bouquet.

Link, Seaweed and Brad stood atop the stage next to Reverend Jones. They both wore black tuxedos with a red rose in their lapel. The stage was decorated with white and red flowers and white fabric covering the backdrop. Corny stood in front of them looking into the camera.

"Well folks today we have a special treat. Our own Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad have decided to get married on this show" Corny announced. All of the guests clapped.

Corny walked to the record player and turned it on. Frank Sinatra's voice filled the air.

"Ready" Penny asked.

"Definitely" Tracy replied smiling.

**The world is full of people, but none like you,  
They're ordinary people, but none like you.  
How far away is yesterday before you came along.  
It seemed to be just a dream to me, until you proved here on.**

She grinned up at Wilbur who was grinning back as Inez and Penny started up the aisle. Tracy and Wilbur followed soon after. Upon seeing Link Tracy's smile grew larger. He had a big smile upon his face when he saw her.

**The lanes are full of lovers, but none like you,  
Just ordinary lovers, not dreams like you,  
I shut my eyes to realize this grand surprise is true,  
That I'm the lucky one who found you.**

**I shut my eyes to realize this grand surprise is true,  
That I'm the lucky one who found you.**

When they reached Link Wilbur placed a kiss on Tracy's forehead. He then shook Link's hand before putting Tracy's right hand in Link's and backing away a little. Tracy handed Penny her bouquet.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two people in holy matrimony" Reverend Jones started as he opened the book in his hands.

"Who gives this woman to be married" he asked.

"Her mother and I do" Wilbur answered. He then sat down beside a weeping Edna taking her hand.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the reverend continued. The only sounds heard were the sobs from Edna and Helen.

Reverend Jones then asked

"Lincoln James Larkin wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Link stated never taking his eyes off of Tracy. She couldn't help but smile.

"And Tracy Edna Turnblad wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Tracy replied. At this Link smiled.

"Now repeat after me I Lincoln James take you Tracy Edna to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Lincoln James take you Tracy Edna to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

Reverend Jones then turned to Tracy. "Repeat after me I Tracy Edna take you Lincoln James to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Tracy Edna take you Lincoln James to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Do you have the rings" Reverend Jones then asked.

Seaweed took them out of his pocket and placed them on the book. They were both gold. Engraved on the inside of Tracy's were the words "Tracy and Link"

"Lincoln, please take the ring and place in on Tracy's left ring finger" Link took the ring and pushed it up to her knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen" he repeated pushing the ring the rest of the way on her finger.

"Tracy, please take this ring and place it on Lincoln's left ring finger" Tracy took the ring and pushed it up to his knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen" Tracy said pushing the ring the rest of the way on his finger.

Reverend Jones smiled as he said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Link captured Tracy's lips. It soon deepened into a French kiss. They forgot where they were lost in the mind numbing sensation of the kiss. They were only brought back by a cough coming from Seaweeds direction. The pulled apart and smiled at everyone. Tracy crimsoned a bit.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln James Larkin" the reverend announced. Tracy took her bouquet as she and Link walked down the aisle.

"Well that's our show for today" Corny announced.

As soon as the cameras were off everyone crowded around the newlyweds telling them congratulations. Next Tracy, Link and their parents posed for pictures on the stage. Tracy and Link then posed for a picture with Penny, Inez, Seaweed and Brad. One last picture was taken of just Tracy and Link together.

Corny and Maybelle rented the ballroom of the Radisson Hotel for the reception. Everyone arrived ahead of the bride and groom. They were the last to arrive.

Tracy and Link walked hand in hand to the hall outside the ballroom.

"Come here for a minute" Tracy told him. He leaned in to her and she wiped off some lipstick from his lips. She also fixed his jacket which was wrinkled in the back.

"Thanks doll" Link said.

"Don't want you having pictures with my lipstick all over you" Tracy replied.

"But your lips were too hard to ignore" he told her.

Tracy giggled. "Yours were too" she leaned over and gently kissed him before wiping lipstick off his face again.

Penny and Seaweed walked out of the ballroom.

"Congratulations!" Penny exclaimed hugging Tracy then Link.

"Now you two can be known as cracker boy and Mrs. Cracker boy" Seaweed said.

"Really Seaweed" Penny said looking at him.

"I'm just joking. I am really happy for you guys" he replied hugging Tracy. He then shook hands with Link.

"Thanks Penny, Seaweed" Tracy told them.

"Thanks guys" Link replied.

"Are you ready to have some good food and dancing" Seaweed asked.

"You know we are" Tracy answered. Link smiled at her.

"Ok the follow us" Penny said.

Penny took Seaweeds hand as they led Tracy and Link to the ballroom doors. Penny and Seaweed opened the doors revealing a good sized room. It was decorated with a long table on one end facing several smaller tables. The dance floor was in the middle of all the tables. White tablecloths adorned the tables. The chairs were covered with alternating red and white cloth.

"For the first time in public please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Link and Tracy Larkin" Corny announced holding a microphone.

Everyone applauded as Link and Tracy walked in the room. They sat at the longer table. Penny and Inez sat besides Tracy. Seaweed and Brad sat on the other side of Link. Link and Tracy's parents sat at the table closest to them. The others were seated at the other tables. Dinner was soon served. Tracy and Link decided to keep the meal simple by having burgers and potato salad. Onion rings and macaroni salad were also sides. Amber and Tammy looked at Tracy and Link confused to why they would opt for picnic style food. Tracy saw them.

"We wanted to have food at our reception that reflected our tastes" she told everyone.

Amber and Tammy just nodded and started eating along with everyone else. Once dinner was finished Link took microphone that Corny had used and stood up.

"I'd like to thank everyone for sharing this wonderful day with us. We appreciate everything you all have done for us" he said. He then looked at Tracy.

"And to my beautiful new bride I'm glad that you chose me. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. I love you Trace" he added leaning down and capturing her lips. She had a big grin as she stood and took the microphone from him.

"I'd also like to thank everyone for coming and help planning this joyous event. We love you all" she said.

"And to my handsome new husband I know it's a man's world and I'm happy that I get to be the woman by your side. I love you so much" Tracy added kissing Link. She tugged at his lower lip deepening the kiss.

"Awwww how sweet" Edna cooed. She wiped her tear laden eyes.

Tracy and Link pulled apart when they heard the microphone hit the table. They smiled at each other and then at their guests before sitting down. Seaweed took the microphone next.

"Tracy and Link you are two of my best friends. I wish you and your little ones every happiness" he said. He touched Tracy's stomach before hugging her.

"Thank you Seaweed or shall I call you _Uncle _Seaweed" Tracy said looking at her stomach.

"Thanks man" Link told him.

Penny took the microphone next. "Tracy and Link I love you guys. You're more like family than friends to me and I wish you all the best"

Tracy had tears in her eyes as she hugged Penny who had also started to cry.

"Thanks Penny. You are more like a sister to me and you will be an aunt to our little ones" she told her.

"I'd like that" Penny said through sniffs.

Link then hugged Penny. "Great speech Penny" he told her.

"Thanks Link" she replied smiling.

"To the bride and groom" Brad said holding up his glass.

"To the bride and groom" everyone repeated holding up their glasses. Tracy and Link held their glasses up and drank.

Corny stood and walked to the record player. "Now its time for Tracy and Link to have their first dance"

Link stood and held his hand out to Tracy. She smiled and took it. She stood and together they walked out to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck as his gently circled her waist. Frankie Valli's voice filled the room.

**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you**

Tracy and Link moved in time with the music. They were lost in their own world where they could only see each others eyes staring back at them.

**Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you **

Link softly sang the lyrics in her ear. Tracy giggled happily as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he held her a little closer.

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you**

Tracy looked up at Link and seized his lips in a passionate kiss. They continued swaying lip to lip until they heard catcalls from Fender and IQ. They parted. Link grinned happily as Tracy crimsoned a bit.

Corny put another record on. Before Link could sweep Tracy across the dance floor again he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I have this dance with my daughter" Wilbur asked.

"Certainly sir as long as I get her back" Link answered.

Wilbur smiled. "She is your wife now"

Link smiled at Wilbur and winked at her. "That she is sir and I plan on keeping it that way"

Tracy smiled at Link. Her father held out his arms.

"Shall we" he asked.

"We shall" Tracy answered taking her father's left hand in her right and putting her left on his shoulder. His right hand held her waist.

**Some day, when Im awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.**

"I can't believe I am a wife now" Tracy exclaimed as she swayed with her father.

"It's amazing. Just yesterday it seems you were playing with stuffed animals and now here you are married and expecting" Wilbur said.

"I'm still your little girl dad. I always will be" she replied.

Wilbur hugged her. Tracy noticed that Link was dancing with her mother.

"Link's dancing with ma look" she told her father.

"Not bad" Wilbur commented looking at them.

"I'd expect nothing less from the lead dancer on the Corny Collins show" he added. Tracy smiled at him.

**Yes youre lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,**

**And the way you look tonight.**

Wilbur gently twirled Tracy away from him then pulled her back. Penny and Seaweed along with Maybelle and Corny sooned joined them on the dance floor. Inez and Brad along with the others started dancing as well.

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**

Tracy was surprised when she heard her father sing along to the song.

**Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Wont you please arrange it ?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.**

Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

Wilbur twirled Tracy one last time as the song ended. Link and Edna soon joined them.

"You are a wonderful dancer Mrs. Turnblad" Link said.

Edna smiled and blushed. "Thank you Link. But call me Edna. We are family now"

"Alright ma'am" Link replied.

It was then time to cut the cake which had been brought out. Tracy and Link walked over to the table it was on. Small plates and forks were placed in front of it. Link picked up the knife and with Tracy's hand on his they sliced the cake. Link took a small piece and placed it in Tracy's mouth. She did the same to Link. Maybelle cut the rest of the cake and handed it out to everyone.

Tracy danced with Link again and then with James Larkin. Link danced with his mom. Soon it was time to say goodnight and get their room key. Before they left Tracy threw her bouquet to Penny. Link took the garter off of Tracy's leg and threw it to Seaweed. They left after taking the elevator to the honeymoon suite. Link opened the door.

"Wait" he told her when he saw that she was about to walk in.

"Wha" she never finished the sentence for Link swept her off her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this" she inquired.

"Trace, it's traditional, besides you're not that heavy" he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked over the threshold. He then gently placed her feet on the floor and closed the door. Tracy kissed him.

"I need to sit down" she told him. He nodded.

She walked over to the couch and sat. She then rubbed her shoulder.

"Allow me" Link said sitting besides her. He began massaging her shoulders.

"That feels nice" Tracy moaned.

"Where did you learn this" she asked.

"My dad. He used to massage my mom's shoulders and feet when they ached" he answered.

"He taught you well" she replied.

Link smiled as he continued the massage. As he did so he leaned over and placed small kisses on her neck. Tracy smiled. She cupped his cheek with her hand and turned. He stopped as she pulled him close and captured his lips. Link started moving her so that she was laying down but she stopped him.

"Wait here a moment" she told him. She got up and headed into the bathroom taking something from the suitcase first. Link watched her full of curiousity.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Tracy. She was wearing a light blue lingerie gown that flowed to her ankles. She had let her hair down. Link's mouth dropped when he saw her. She looked sexy.

"Link you're drooling" she said giggling.

"I can't help it you look amazing" he exclaimed.

She walked out of the bathroom to the doorway to the bedroom. She looked at Link signalling him to come to her. He immediately jumped off the couch and took her in his arms. He kissed her passionately. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. He nibbled her neck as she backed into the bedroom. His hands rubbed up and down her back fervently as she captured his lips in a deep kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off his shoulders. He kicked off his shoes. She then undid his pants. He kissed her shoulder as he pushed the spaghetti strap off of her shoulder. Tracy seized his lips as she laid back on the bed with Link following. Underneath the covers Tracy arched her back as Link took off her lingerie. He soon discarded with his underwear as well. Link kissed her lips then cheek. He moved to her ear where he nibbled its soft flesh. He then kissed her neck then chest and finally her stomach. Tracy rolled Link over kissing his lips and following doen his chin and neck. He moaned with delight.

They made love being careful of the babies. Spent they fell asleep in each others arms.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_Thank you all for reviewing and putting the story on story alerts. I hope that you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

7.

The next morning when Link awoke the sun was shining through the curtains. He turned over to find Tracy sitting up looking at him, her back resting against the pillows and headboard. He sat up next to her.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning. How are you this morning" she asked.

"Happy and you" he replied.

"Very happy" she told him. He leaned over and capturing her lips.

"And how are the babies" he asked.

"Quiet at the moment" she answered.

Link leaned over and kissed her stomach. "Morning little ones" he said.

Tracy grinned. "They like that. Felt movement when you talked just now"

"Guess they know my voice" Link replied.

"Well they have heard it for months now" Tracy said.

"They should know yours too" he replied

"Bet that when they are older and running around the house they'll be sick of hearing our voices" he added.

"Our little ones are going to be little angels" Tracy told him.

"No kid is a total angel Trace" Link replied.

"Ours will be because we'll teach them to be" Tracy simply said.

Link grinned knowing it best not to argue with his lovely wife.

"You know you look absolutely beautiful this morning" he told her.

Tracy smiled. "And you look handsome" she said running her fingers through his hairspray free hair.

Link grinned liking the feeling of her hands through his hair. He leaned over and kissed Tracy. She tugged on his lower lip and he gave her entrance deepening the kiss. After several minutes they parted for need of oxygen. Tracy's stomach gurgled.

"Hungry Trace" Link asked.

"Yes, I'm craving french toast and bacon" she answered.

"I'll order room service then" he replied.

Link sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone dialing room service.

"Hello I'd like two orders of french toast, bacon and orange juice for room 525" he told the guy. After hanging up the phone he sat next to Tracy and put his arm around her shoulder. She told snuggled into him and he placed a kiss on her temple.

Twenty minutes later they heard a knock at the door. Link got up putting on a bathrobe. Tracy started moving.

"Don't move Trace. I'll bring the food to you" he told her.

"Ok" she replied. She grabbed her lingerie gown and tossed it on before repositioning herself on the bed. She heard the door open and Link talking to the waiter. She then heard the small table being wheeled into the living room and the waiter leaving.

A couple minutes later Link appeared in the bedroom door. He held a tray with a covered plate and a glass of orange juice. He placed the tray across her lap, taking the cover off the plate. She tugged his bathrobe and he leaned over. She kissed him. He grinned then walked out to get his plate. He then sat down besides Tracy and uncovered his plate. They soon finished their breakfast. Tracy snuggled in Links arms.

"What do you want to do now" Link asked.

"We could stay like this all day Mr. Larkin" she answered.

Link kissed her temple. "Not a bad place to be Mrs. Larkin-with you in my arms"

Tracy smiled. "I could stay in your arms forever" She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him. He tugged at her lower lip and she happily gave him entrance.

"I got to get used to being Tracy Larkin now" she added.

"That has a nice ring to it doesn't it" he said.

"Absolutely" she replied.

"Well I guess we could stay here a bit longer than go walk around a bit, maybe visit Seaweed and Penny or the show" Link said.

"That sounds great" Tracy replied.

They laid in each others arms for most of the morning content to just be together. Then they decided to call Penny and Seaweed. They all decided to meet at the diner at 1pm. Tracy and Link got dressed. Tracy wore a blue skirt and white blouse. Her hair was pushed back with a white headband. She put on her locket and rose earrings that Link had given to her. Link wore a gray patterned shirt and gray slacks. He drove to the diner. Fingers intertwined they walked inside and found Penny and Seaweed sitting at a nearby table. Upon seeing them Penny jumped up and hugged them both. Penny was wearing a red dress and her hair swept back. Seaweed was wearing a green shirt and tan slacks.

"Hi Penny. Hi Seaweed" Tracy said.

"Hi, I can't believe that you two lovebirds were able to drag yourselves of bed today" Seaweed replied.

"Nice to see you too Seaweed" Link replied.

"Seaweed where are your manners" Penny asked.

"Did he ever have any" Link teased.

"Very funny cracker boy" Seaweed answered.

Link grinned at his friend. He sat down with Tracy next to him. Seaweed and Penny sat opposite.

"So how was your first night as husband and wife" Penny asked.

"It was incredible" Tracy said smiling at Link. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The waitress came over and they ordered sandwiches and iced teas

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day after lunch" Seaweed asked.

"Maybe get a little more fresh air or just head back to the room for some more alone time" Link answered kissing Tracy.

Penny smiled at them.

The waitress arrived with their sandwiches and iced teas. They all started to eat.

"So when do you move into the apartment" Penny inquired.

"Tomorrow" Tracy replied.

"Do you need any help" Seaweed asked.

"That would be great" Link answered.

They finished their sandwiches and Tracy hugged Penny and Seaweed as they said goodbye. Link held the passenger side door open as Tracy slid in the car. He then got in the other side.

"Now Mrs. Larkin what do you want to do" Link asked Tracy.

"Well Mr. Larkin let me show you" she answered pulling him close and passionately kissing him. Desire was etched into her eyes.

"To the hotel then" he said smiling. He quickly drove back to the hotel.

He hopped out of the car and opened her door. Tracy took his hand as she stood. Holding hands they walked to the elevators. Once the doors closed Link pulled Tracy close and captured her lips. He tugged at her bottom lip and she gave entrance. They parted when they heard the bell on the elevator letting them know they were on the fifth floor. Tracy led Link to their room and he shut the door behind them. She captured his lips. As they kissed they made their way to the bedroom tearing pieces of clothing off along the way so that they were left in their undergarments. Once they reached the bed Tracy laid down pulling Link with her. Link kissed her cheek then nibbled her ear. He then moved down to her neck lingering there. She cupped his cheeks lifting his head so that they were eye level. She rolled over so that Link was under and quickly seized his lips then kissed his chin and neck moving slowly down his chest. Link moaned. They got underneath the covers and discarded their undergarments.

A while later Tracy laid in Link's arms.

"Today has been wonderful" she said.

Link kissed her forehead and nodded.

"And tomorrow we will move into our own place" he replied.

Tracy kissed Links cheek. "Everythings finally happening. We are married and have an apartment"

"But we still have two months before the little ones arrive" Link said.

"That's not too long" she replied.

"No, June will be here before we know it" he told her.

They spent the rest of the day in bed talking and kissing and just glad to be in each others arms.

The next morning after having waffles and orange juice for breakfast Link and Tracy packed up their things. A porter carried their suitcases as hey walked down to the lobby and checked out. The porter then helped Link put the suitcases in the trunk.

They drove over to their new apartment which was not far from Link or Tracy's parents. Edna, Wilbur, Helen, James were outside the building waiting for them. Seaweed, Penny, Inez and Maybelle soon arrived. James had borrowed a neighbors truck. He had the crib in its back along with the changing table. Edna and Wilbur had boxes full of Tracy's clothes and some of the items given at the shower. Maybelle had the rest in her. They unloaded everything and started taking it up to the apartment which was on the second floor. James made a couple trips with the truck to get the bedroom furniture. By late evening everything had been placed in the apartment.

At the beginning of April Dr. Anderson told Tracy that she should stop dancing until after the babies arrived. Tracy still went to the studio each show with Link but she sat next to Penny on the side of the stage.

"It's fun watching from here" Penny said noticing the sad look on Tracy's face.

"It's different. But I long to be out there with Link, Inez and Seaweed" Tracy replied looking at the others practicing the steps before the show started.

"After the babies are born you will be out there again" Penny told her

"And besides we get to hang out together and critique how they are doing" she added.

"That's true. Thanks Penny" Tracy said grinning at her friend.

"For what" she asked.

"For making me feel better" Tracy answered.

Tracy did find that from her vantage point she could see everything. She grinned as Link glanced at her during a dance with Inez. She giggled as she watched Link miss a couple small steps at her reaction.

In the apartment Tracy noticed that each day she was cleaning every room.

"Trace, why are you cleaning the kitchen table again when you just wiped it off a few minutes ago" Link asked one day.

"I can't seem to get this place spotless" Tracy answered.

"It looks fine" Link replied looking at the table.

"It's not fine. There are still spots" she told him.

He swiped his index finger across the table.

"Link!" she exclaimed wiping where his finger had been

Link just sighed and sat down waiting for Tracy to tire of cleaning. A half hour later she finally came and sat besides him.

"Is this normal, me cleaning all the time" she asked him.

"I'm not sure doll. Why don't you call your mom. She might know" he answered,

Tracy nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed her parents number.

"Hi ma" she said.

"Tracy! Are you alright? Is Link ok? Are the babies?" Edna asked.

"We are all fine ma. I have a question" she answered grinning at Edna's questions.

"Oh, whats the question hun" Edna inquired.

"When you were pregnant with me was there a time when you couldn't stop yourself from cleaning every surface in the apartment?"

"It sounds like you're nesting hun" Edna answered.

"What's nesting" Tracy inquired.

"It's when you feel the need to clean everything in order to get things ready for the baby or in this case babies" Edna replied.

"Thanks ma. Goodnight"

"Goodnight hun" Edna replied.

Tracy hung up the phone and looked at Link.

"Ma says that I'm just getting ready for the babies by cleaning" she told him.

"I guess that means your maternal instincts are starting to show" Link said grinning.

"But what if I make a terrible mother" Tracy asked.

Link pulled Tracy close and she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Trace, you're going to be a wonderful mom" he answered.

Tracy tilted her head and kissed him. "Thank you for saying that"

"I mean it" he replied.

A few weeks later Tracy and Edna were sitting in the apartment. Tracy had her feet up since they were a little sore.

"So have you and Link thought of names yet" Edna inquired.

"We like the names John, Matthew, Anne or Emily" Tracy replied.

"We wanted to pick two names for a girl and two names for a boy since we aren't sure what we are havig yet" she added.

Edna grinned. "You know there was an Anne Turnblad in our family. Your great great grandmother"

"Really!?" Tracy exclaimed.

"Yeah she fought for women's rights" Edna told her.

"You actually remind me of her in the way you fought for integration" she added.

Tracy smiled.

June soon came and Tracy was feeling back aches and her feet were swollen. Link massaged both areas, in exchange he received lots of extra affection from his wife. Tracy had packed a suitcase for when she went into the hospital. One night Tracy awoke. She turned to Link who was sound asleep next to her. She shook his shoulder.

"Link!" she said loudly.

He moaned "Come on lil darlin it's the middle of the night"

"I know but the babies are coming" she told him.

"What!" he exclaimed sitting up and looking at Tracy.

"I'm having contractions" she said.

'Ok lets get dressed and I'll grab your suitcase and drive you to the hospital" he replied in a rushed voice.

"Ma wants to be there when the babies arrive" Tracy told him.

"Right. I'll go call her" Link replied walking out to the living room.

Tracy got up and grabbed a red dress. She walked out to the living room as Link was hanging up the phone.

"Will you help me zip up the dress" she asked him.

Link nodded then walked over to her sliding the zipper up her back kissing her neck. Tracy grinned. "Your mom and dad are going to meet us"

"Tha.." Tracy stopped in mid word.

"What is it doll" Link asked.

"My water just broke"

"Ok, let's not panic. I'll go get your suitcase and a pillow for you and we'll take the elevator down"

Tracy kissed him gently on the lips and nodded. Link walked quickly to their bedroom and grabbed the suitcase and pillow. He came out and took Tracy's hand gently leading her out the door and to the elevators. Once outside the building Link went to go get the car as Tracy waited. He pulled up and helped her into the backseat putting the pillow behind her head. She was more comfortable laying down. They soon reached Baltimore General. Link pulled up to the emergency room doors and ran inside to grab a nurse.

"Help my wife is having twins" he shouted.

A nurse with short blonde hair heard him and grabbed a wheelchair. She followed Link out the doors and together they helped Tracy out of the car and into the wheelchair.The nurse wheeled Tracy in as Link followed closely. Tracy was admitted to a room in the Maternity ward and Dr. Anderson was called.

Tracy changed into a hospital gown with Link's help. He sat down next to the bed. A few minutes later he heard Edna's voice. He walked out to the hall.

"I'm looking for Tracy Larkin" she asked the nurse at the desk.

"Mrs. Turnblad-Edna over here" he called to her.

She looked over to him. "Oh there's my son-in-law nevermind" she told the nurse before walking to him.

"Wilbur is parking the car. He dropped me off. If you give him your key he'll park yours as well. We saw it outside the emergency room" she added.

"Thank you" Link answered showing Edna into the room.

"Oh my little girl how are you feeling" she asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"These contractions really hurt" Tracy said.

Link grabbed a chair and sat on Tracy's other side. He reached out and took her hand squeezing it for support.

Dr. Anderson soon arrived.

"Hi I'm Dr. Anderson" he told Edna and Link.

"I'm Edna Tracys mother" she said shaking his hand.

"And you must be the father" he said looking at Link.

"Yes. I'm her husband Link" he replied. They shook hands.

"How are you feeling Tracy" the doctor then asked.

"It really hurts" she answered.

"Well let me take a look and then we can see what we can do for you" he replied.

Dr. Anderson had her position herself so that he could see how dilated she was.

"Well you're at three centimeters now" he told her.

"I can give you an epidural. That will relieve some of the pain" he added.

"That sounds great" Tracy said.

"I'll have a nurse come in a little bit to give you that then" Dr. Anderson told her. He then left.

Tracy had another contraction. She squeezed Link's hand. The contraction subsided a couple minutes later.

A red headed nurse came in and gave Tracy the epidural making her feel much better. Since it was the middle of the night Tracy laid down and tried getting some sleep. Link stayed by her side. Edna went to find Wilbur and tell him what was going on.. Link gave Edna is car keys to give to him. It was now 7am and they had been there for five hours. Tracy got a few hours sleep but was awake. Dr. Anderson came in to check her progress.

"Six centimeters" he told her.

Edna came back in a few moments later.

"I called Helen, James, Penny, Seaweed and Maybelle" she told Link and Tracy.

Nurses and the doctor periodically checked on Tracy throughout the rest of the morning.

Around 1pm the doctor came in to check Tracy.

"Ten centimeters. It looks like its time to push" he told her. He then called for a nurse. One came in seconds later.

Tracy's bed was pushed up so that she was sitting. Tracy felt a contraction.

"At the next contraction start pushing" the doctor told her.

She held onto both Link and Edna's hands as she started to push. Her face got read and sweaty as she did so. Link pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Come on darlin you can do it" he said encouragingly.

She pushed a few more times.

"I see a head. One more push" Dr. Anderson told her. Tracy pushed again.

"It's a girl" he said. The baby started crying. Tracy leaned back on the pillow.

"It looks like I have two little darlins now" Link said smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord" the doctor asked Link.

Link paled slighty. "Um no thanks."

"Alright then" Dr. Anderson said as he cut the umbilical cord.

He gave the baby to the nurse to have cleaned and put in a blanket. Tracy felt another contraction.

"Start pushing at the next contraction"

She felt the contraction and started pushing. A few more pushes later she was told that the head was visible. She pushed again.

"It's a boy" Dr. Anderson said smiling. He cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Anderson told them. He left the room so that they could have privacy.

"I'll go get your father and your parents Link. I'm sure they're out there" Edna told them. Smiling she bustled out of the room.

A few minutes later the nurse handed Tracy her daughter. The nurse then walked back to get their son. Tracy smiled at Link.

"I think she looks like an Anne, don't you" Tracy said.

"Anne, that's a beautiful name" Link replied.

"Welcome to the world Anne" Tracy said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Anne cried. Tracy began to rock her.

"Rock a bye baby on a tree top when the wind blows the cradle will rock" she softly sang. Anne soon calmed down.

"Does that cry mean she likes the name" Link asked.

"I think so" Tracy answered.

The nurse came back over and handed Tracy Anne's brother.

"And what name shall this little guy have" she asked Link.

" I like John" he answered.

"John's a good name" Tracy said. John wiggled in her arm. Tracy smiled and kissed his forehead. Link took Anne who started to cry a little and got her to calm down.

Edna, Wilbur, Helen and James walked in the door. Huge smiles appeared as they gazed upon Tracy, Link and the babies.

"Ma, dad, Helen, James we'd like to introduce you to your grandchildren, Anne Tracy Larkin and John Lincoln Larkin" Tracy said smiling.

Edna walked over to Tracy and hugged her. She took John in her arms.

"Oh Wilbur don't you think he looks just like Link" Edna said.

Wilbur smiled. "He does and this little lady here looks like Tracy" he said taking Anne from Link.

The grandparents cooed over Anne and John until John yawned.

"Maybe we should leave you to rest" Helen said. She was now holding John. She handed him to Link. Wilbur handed Anne to Tracy and they left the room.

"By the way Trace, Happy Birthday. Your gifts are at home. In all the hurry to get to the hospital they were forgotten" Link said kissing her lips gently.

"That's alright I even forgot it was my birthday" Tracy replied.

"Well you have been busy. But last I checked today is June 4th" Link replied smirking and looking at John..

"I have. Thanks Link" she concurred lovingly looking at Anne.

"Thanks for what" he inquired.

"For being here, holding my hand" she replied.

"You don't need to thank me for that" he told her.

"I know but I want to" she said.

The new parents spent a few minutes in peace before Anne started crying. Tracy tried to calm her but to no avail.

"Maybe shes hungry" Link said.

"I'm not sure what to do though" Tracy replied.

"I'll go get a nurse" Link said kissing Tracy's cheek. He walked out of the room still carrying John. A couple minutes later he came back with the same nurse that helped with the delivery.

"Mrs. Larkin you need something" she asked.

"I think Anne is hungry but I'm not sure what to do" Tracy answered.

"I can teach you that. My name is Gretchen by the way"

"Thank you Gretchen" Tracy replied.

"I think I'll go get some water or something" Link said not sure if he should be there for this.

Tracy nodded and he left the room putting John in a hospital baby bed that was wheeled into the room earlier. Gretchen taught Tracy how to breastfeed and soon Anne was eating. While she was doing this John started crying.

"Looks like your son is hungry too" Gretchen said smirking.

Anne had stopped eating signalling that she was full. Tracy was told to gently lean her over her shoulder and pat her back allowing her to burp. Gretchen then took Anne and laid her down in the empty baby bed and picked up John carrying him to Tracy. Tracy then fed and burped him. Link returned and sat by Tracy. Gretchen took John and placed him in the baby bed next to Annes.

"I'll return in a bit to show you how to change them" Gretchen said. She then left the room.

"I saw Penny and Seaweed in the waiting room. They'll be in here in a minute" Link said.

Penny and Seaweed walked in as Link finished speaking. Penny hugged Tracy and then Link. Seaweed hugged Tracy and smiled at Link.

"So how do you feel" Penny asked.

"Tired" Tracy answered.

"Where are the twins" Seaweed asked.

"Here" Link said picking Anne up.

"This is Anne Tracy Larkin" he told them.

Penny rushed over. "Can I hold her?"

Link looked over to Tracy who nodded. He then carefully handed Anne to Penny.

"What a beautiful baby" she cooed.

"And this little guy here is John Lincoln Larkin" Link continued picking John up.

"No Link Larkin Jr." Seaweed inquired.

"No it would be too confusing as would Tracy Jr." Link replied.

"I love their names" Penny said.

"Thanks Penny" Tracy replied.

"Oh and happy birthday" Penny added.

"Thanks Penny. I completely forgot that today was June 4th until Link reminded me" Tracy said.

"Happy birthday Tracy. Now you guys will have three reasons to celebrate this day" Seaweed said.

"Thanks Seaweed. I guess we will" Tracy replied.

"Can I hold John" Seaweed asked. Link looked to Tracy and they both nodded. Link handed John to Seaweed.

"One day we will have a bundle of joy just like Anne or John" Penny said to Seaweed.

"Well not exactly. If my son looked like Link I'd be suspicious" Seaweed replied.

"You don't need to worry about that. I hope that when we do have kids our son looks like you" Penny said kissing Seaweed.

John started crying.

"I think hes wet" Seaweed said.

"Gretchen is going to show us how to change a diaper" Tracy replied.

"I'll go get her for you. I think Anne might need a change too though I'm not entirely sure" Penny told her. She then walked out to the nurses station and a few minutes later walked back in the room with Gretchen.

Penny and Seaweed left to go see if Maybelle and Inez had arrived. Before leaving though Gretchen took John from Seaweed and Link took Anne from Penny. Gretchen then showed Tracy and Link how to change their diapers. Once changed Anne was placed in Tracy's arms and John in Links. Link sat next to Tracy.

Maybelle, Inez, Corny, Penny and Seaweed walked into the room. Maybelle and Inez hugged both Tracy and Link. Corny shook Link's hand and congratulated Tracy.

"Well who do we have here" Maybelle asked looking at Anne.

"This is Anne Tracy Larkin" Tracy answered.

"And this is John Lincoln Larkin" Link told them.

"They are so adorable" Inez said.

Tracy smiled.

"Bet with you two as their parents they'll be dancing in no time" Corny said smiling.

They stayed for a little while but had to leave to tape the show.

"We'll visit tomorrow" Penny told Tracy.

"Thanks Penny, thanks guys" Tracy replied.

"See you later" Link said.

The next new visitor of the day was Amber. She came after the show. Link introduced her to Anne and John.

"Aren't they adorable" Amber said looking at Anne and John.

"Can I hold her" she asked Tracy.

Tracy nodded and handed Anne to her.

"Aren't you a pretty lady" Amber cooed.

Tracy and Link smiled.

"How was the show today" Link asked Amber.

"Not as good as if you two had been there" she answered.

"I'm sure it wasn't all bad" Tracy said.

"There was one part where IQ and Noreen banged against each other and nearly fell over. I had to stiffle a laugh" Amber replied.

Link chuckled. "Those two need to watch themselves really"

Tracy giggled.

"You know Anne looks like you Tracy" Amber said.

She walked over to Link and looked at John. "And he looks like you Link"

"My parents think that too" Tracy replied grinning.

"Who are they supposed to look like the milkman" Link inquired.

"No, its just that I didn't think you could tell right away. Babies are supposed to look alike" Amber replied.

"I've heard that but these guys aren't ordinary babies. They are our babies" Tracy said.

Amber smiled. She handed Anne back to Tracy."I have to go but be sure to give them the elephants"

"We will. Thank you Amber" Tracy replied.

"Thanks for coming Amber" Link said.

Amber walked out. Tracy fed Anne and John again after they started fussing.

A short time later Tracy received a dinner tray. She ate it quickly. Soon after she finished Tammy, Brad, Shelley, Sketch, Noreen, Doreen, Fender and IQ walked in the room. Tracy introduced them to Anne and John.

"They are so cute" Tammy and Shelley said in unison.

"Twins are each others best friend" Noreen and Doreen told them.

"Hey man are you ready to be a father" Brad inquired.

"I guess he doesn't have a choice now" Fender replied.

"He'll learn along the way" IQ said.

"I'll do my best" Link said.

"He's going to be a wonderful father" Tracy replied grinning.

"Aw thanks Trace" Link said kissing her lips gently.

"You're going to be a incredible mother" he added. She kissed him.

"How bout you Tracy are you ready to take care of these guys" Tammy asked.

"It's going to be difficult for sure but I have Link for help" Tracy replied.

"That's Tracy always positive" Sketch said smiling.

"And don't forget Penny, Seaweed and our parents Trace" Link said.

"And us" Tammy, Shelley,Noreen and Doreen said in unison.

"We can babysit" they added.

"Thanks guys" Tracy said.

They stayed for a while longer before bidding Tracy, Link, Anne and John goodbye. Tracy and Link tried their hands at changing the twins. After a few tries they managed to do it. The other council members came and visited staying a while then leaving to get something to eat.

Edna, Wilbur, Helen and James walked back into the room an half hour after the others left. Edna was carrying a cake.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Tracy Anne and John Happy Birthday to you" they all sang. Link joined in.

"Happy Birthday hun. I made you your favorite-chocolate cake" Edna said. She put the cake down on a tray near the bed.

"Thank you all for this surprise" Tracy replied.

"I actually forgot what today was with having John and Anne" she added.

"Well you have been occupied" Wilbur said.

Tracy nodded. Edna cut the cake using a plastic knife provided by Helen. Shr had brought plastic plates and utensils. Link put John in the baby bed then took Anne doing the same thing. They all ate a piece of cake. Gretchen came by the room.

"Visiting hours are over" she told them.

"Alright hun we will see you tomorrow" Edna said hugging Tracy.

"Night Link" she added hugging him.

"Goodnight guys we will see you tomorrow" Wilbur, Helen and James told them. Tracy received more hugs. Helen hugged Link.

"Night thanks for everything. See you tomorrow" Link and Tracy said almost in unison.

"I should go and make sure everythings set for Anne and John tomorrow when you three come home" Link said.

Tracy was saddened but nodded.

"Goodnight Trace I love you" he said kissing her.

"I love you too. Night" she replied.

"Night Anne" Link said kissing her forehead.

"Night John" Link added kissing his forehead.

Link left and Gretchen came to take the twins to the nursery for the night.

"Its standard" she told Tracy.

"So that you can get some sleep. If they need to be fed we'll wake you" she added.

Tracy yawned as she nodded. Gretchen put the back of the bed down and left.Tracy laid down trying to go to sleep. She was awakened a few times over the night to feed the twins.

The next morning at 10am Link walked into the room.

"Morning lil darlin" he said kissing Tracy's lips.

"Morning" she replied.

"Get any sleep" he asked.

"Some you" she asked

"Yeah but I missed having you by my side" he answered

"I'll be there tonight" she said kissing him again.

"Along with John and Anne. Doubt we'll get much sleep" he replied

"You're probably right" she said.

Gretchen brought Anne and John in"

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi" they both said.

Link went over to Anne. "Good morning lil darlin"

He then walked over to John. "And good morning to you John"

An hour and a half later after all the paper work including birth certificates were completed and the new parents received a last bit of advice Link went to get the car.

Gretchen pushed Tracy downstairs. Tracy held both twins in her arms.

Link got out of the car. He took Anne from Tracy and put her in the car seat. He then took John and put him in the other car seat. He then helped Tracy get up and held the door open for her. She slid in and he walked over getting in the driver's side.

"Our moms are going to come in an hour" Link told her.

"Bet ma brings tons of food" Tracy said.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Link said grinning.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **_Here's the next chapter...I don't own anything that you recognize...hope that you enjoy. please R/R_

* * *

8.

Tracy looked in the back to check on Anne and John. They were sleeping. They pulled up in front of their apartment. Link got out and opened the door for Tracy. She got out and took John out of the car seat. Link took Anne out of her car seat and together they walked into their building and up the elevator. Link juggled Anne as he opened the door. He let Tracy walk in first. She walked into the living room.

"Surprise!"

Tracy's eyes widened as she saw her parents, Links parents, Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle, Inez, Corny and all of the council members.

"Hi" Tracy said.

"What are you all doing here" she asked.

"We wanted to give you and the twins a belated birthday/welcome home party" Maybelle said.

"Especially since you didn't get a proper birthday party in the hospital" Wilbur said.

"And we forgot that it was your birthday" Inez added.

"How did you plan all of this in just one night" Tracy inquired.

"A lot of phone calls and and it worked out that today is senior ditch day" Penny replied

"And I'm surprised that you of all people ditched" Tracy said.

"What can I say you, Link and Seaweed have been a bad influence on me" Penny answered.

"Or a good influence depending on which way you look at it" Seaweed replied kissing her.

"Welcome home doll" Link said kissing her.

"Welcome home Anne and John" he added looking at them.

"Here let me take John" Edna said. Tracy handed John to her.

"And let me take Anne" Penny said. Link handed Anne to Penny

"Hi honey its me aunt Penny" she told her. Tracy smiled at her.

"There's lunch in the kitchen. Hamburgers and hotdogs, french fries, onion rings. Also there is soda and iced tea" Tammy said.

"Sounds delicious" Tracy replied.

"We brought Link's old playpen" Helen said.

"Thank you" Link said.

"Can't believe I used to fit in it" he added.

"Thank you Helen" Tracy said hugging her.

"He was an adorable baby" Helen said

"Mom" Link replied.

"I'm your mother and I have every right to tell everyone you were adorable" Helen said.

Link groaned and shook his head.

"I've seen pictures of you when you were a kid and you were very adorable" Tracy said kissing him.

"Not you too Trace" he told her.

"Well its true" she replied smiling.

Link grinned at her. "Anyway today is for you and the twins" he said changing the subject.

James set up the playpen. Edna and Penny placed the twins in it. Everyone grabbed some food and sat down wherever they could. When they finished Edna and Wilbur handed Tracy a box. Tracy opened it up to find musical note pendent.

"My other pendent was lost when we packed everything. Thank you" Tracy said hugging her parents.

"You're welcome hun" Edna replied.

Penny handed her a larger box. Tracy opened it and found a handmade red dress.

"I make most of my own dresses and I thought I'd make you one" Penny told her.

"Thank you" Tracy replied.

"Look in the bottom" Penny said.

Tracy lifted the dress out of the box and found two small pillows with bears on them for Anne and John.

"They are beautiful. Thank you" Tracy replied.

"I saw these in the store and had to get them for Anne and John" Penny told her. Tracy hugged her.

Link gave her a box next. Tracy opened it up and found a bracelet with a rose charm.

"Now you have a complete set. Necklace, earrings and bracelet" he said.

"Thank you Link. It's beautiful" Tracy said putting it on. She then kissed him.

Maybelle and Inez gave her a box next. Musical note earrings lay inside the box.

"Thank you guys. These are beautiful" Tracy said hugging Maybelle and Inez.

James got up and picked up a larger package. He placed it on the table in front of Tracy. Tracy opened it finding a new record player.

"Link said that you needed a new one" Helen told her.

"We do. Thank you" Tracy replied hugging her. She then hugged James.

"You're welcome honey" Helen and James replied.

Seaweed gave Tracy the _West Side Story _soundtrack.

"Thank you Seaweed. I like this movie but don't have the soundtrack" she said.

"Well now you do" Seaweed replied.

Anne started fussing. Tracy walked over to the playpen and picked her up.

"Sssshhhh sweetie" she said to her.

"I think she's hungry" Tracy said. She then walked to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. After she fed and burped Anne she walked back into the living room where she found Tammy holding John. Shelley was dangling a set of keys.

"He woke up while you were gone so I picked him up. He started fussing a little so Shelley borrowed Brad's keys and jangled them. John seems to like it" Tammy said.

"He probably likes the sound" Link said coming in the room. He had the suitcase from the hospital in his hand.

"I went downstairs to grab the suitcase" he told Tracy. He went to put it in their bedroom.

"Link used to like the jangling of the keys when he was a baby" James said.

John wiggled in Tammys arms and started crying. Tracy handed Anne to Penny (she was the closest) and walked over to Tammy. She picked John up and rocked him gently. He still cried.

"Maybe he's hungry too" she said. Tracy then walked to the nursery again and sat in the roking chair. She fed and burped him. As she stood up Penny, Tammy, Amber, and Shelley knocked on the door. Penny still held Anne.

"May we come in" they asked.

"Yes" Tracy answered.

They walked in looking at the nursery.

"They wanted to see the nursery" Penny said.

The nursery had light green and white stripes.

"I like the colors" Shelley said.

"Thanks. Penny helped me choose it" Tracy replied.

"I was thinking that the twins might like some company when they are put in the playpen again" Amber said picking up the elephants from the crib.

Tracy grinned. "I bet they'll like that. Let's go lay them down. They look sleepy"

They walked out to the living room and Tracy put John in the plapen followed by Penny putting Anne. Amber laid the elephants next to them.

The party went on for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Anne and John woke up needing to be changed but were otherwise pretty good. Edna and Wilbur were the last to leave.

"If you need anything just call no matter what time" Edna told Tracy and Link as she hugged them both.

"We will thanks ma" Tracy replied.

"Goodnight" Edna and Wilbur said.

"Night" Tracy and Link replied.

"Quite a day huh Trace" Link said after closing the door.

Tracy nodded and yawned.

"Maybe we should get to bed early. I believe we won't be getting much sleep tonight" Link told her.

"Probably not. Let's check on Anne and John then put them in the crib" Tracy said.

Link and Tracy walked over to the playpen. Anne and John were asleep. Link picked up Anne and Tracy picked up John. They quietly took them and the elephants to the nursery and laid them down in the crib. Link took Tracy's hand and they both walked to their bedroom. They got into their pajamas and laid down in bed with Tracy in Link's arms.

A couple hours later Tracy awoke hearing cries. She slipped out of Link's arms and walked to the nursery. John was crying. She picked him up, sitting in the rocking chair and fed him. After burping him she rocked back and forth.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are" she started singing. John fell asleep.

She gently laid him back down in the crib and saw Anne starting to fuss. She picked her up and sat in the rocking chair. After having fed and burped Anne Tracy gently rocked back and forth.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are/Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky" Tracy sang to her. Anne soon fell asleep. Tracy looked up to find Link standing in the doorway watching.

"I thought you were asleep" she said quietly.

"I didn't feel you next to me and then I heard you singing" he replied.

"You have an amazing voice" he added grinning.

Tracy grinned. "John and Anne seem to like my singing" Link took Anne from her and placed her in the crib. Tracy softly kissed their foreheads before walking with Link back to bed.

"I love you" she told them before leaving the nursery

"I love you Link" she added kissing his lips as they lay in bed.

"Love you too Trace" he replied.

A little while later Link woke up to crying. Tracy was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he went to look in on the twins. Anne was crying. He changed her and sat in the rocking chair moving back and forth.

"When somebody loves you its no good unless they love you all the way" he started singing softly. Anne immediately calmed falling back to sleep.

Link laid her back down and decided to check John. It seemed that the twins were both hungry around the same time and needed to be changed around the same time. John awoke when Link picked him up. He changed him and then sat in the rocking chair.

"Who knows where the road will lead us only a fool would say" he sang. John soon fell asleep and he laid him back in the crib. He kissed their foreheads.

He walked to bed and slid his arms back around Tracy. She stirred a bit.

"Link" she said softly. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

The twins woke up every couple hours or so throughout the rest of the night. Tracy and Link took turns getting up. The rest of the week was similar. Tracy and got little sleep.

Fathers Day soon arrived. Link was still sleeping when Tracy got up. She then checked on the twins who were sleeping themselves. She then went into the kitchen and started breakfast. She made a tray and carried it to the bedroom. Link was sitting up against his pillow.

"Good morning Link. Happy Father's Day" Tracy said putting tray over his legs.

"Morning darlin" he replied.

"Thank you. Whats this" he inquired.

"Your special fathers day breakfast. Pancakes, sausages and orange juice" she answered.

"This looks great thanks" he replied pulling on her bathrobe and kissing her lips.

Tracy walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed her own breakfast tray. She went back into the bedroom and sat besides Link. After they ate Tracy went to the bureau and took out a present. She handed it to Link. He opened it revealing a framed picture of Tracy, Anne and John.

"When did you take this" Link asked.

"Tuesday while you were at the show. Ma took me and picked the picture up when it was ready" Tracy answered.

"You look beautiful and Anne and John look adorable thanks" Link said. He placed it on the nightstand.

"You're welcome. And since its your first fathers day I'm taking care of the twins while you have the day off" Tracy replied.

"Are you sure" Link asked.

"Positive. Ma and dad will be over in a little while and it'll give you the chance to see your father" Tracy answered.

"Well I did buy him a new tie to go with his black suit" Link said.

Tracy took the trays back into the kitchen and checked on Anne and John. They both were awake.

"Good morning Anne, John" Tracy said.

"Morning Anne and John" Link added coming to a stop besides Tracy.

Anne smiled at hearing their voices. John wiggled and reached out grabbing Links finger.

"John can't stop wiggling. I bet once he starts crawling he won't stop" Link said.

"And Anne wants to be heard" Tracy replied.

"Maybe we have a couple of movers and shakers on our hands" Link said grinning.

"Wouldn't be surprised with us as parents" Tracy told him smiling.

Just then Anne started crying. Tracy picked her up and fed her. She then burped her. She put her down and fed John. He was burped too. She took him and the elephant to the paypen. She turned around to go get Anne when she saw Link carrying her and the elephant in. He placed her next to her brother. He placed the elephant next to her.

"I thought I told you had the day off" Tracy told him.

"I know but I didn't want her to get lonely" Link replied.

"I was going to get her" Tracy said.

"I saved you the walk" he answered.

"Thanks, now rest its your day" she replied.

Edna and Wilbur came mid morning.

"Hi you two" Edna said hugging Tracy and Link.

"Happy Father's Day dad" Tracy said hugging her father.

"Happy Father's Day sir" Link added.

"You too Link my boy" Wilbur replied.

They all walked the living room. Edna and Wilbur walked over to the playpen and greeted Anne and John.

"Be right back" Tracy said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed Wilburs gift.

She handed her father the gift and he opened it.

"Tie" he asked.

"A tie with buzzers and whoopie cushions on it. Don't think you own one" Tracy answered.

"No I don't. Thank you honey" Wilbur said.

"You're welcome" Tracy replied.

"So Link what did you receive" Edna asked smiling.

"I think you already know" Link said grinning.

Link walked to the bedroom and grabbed the picture. He brought it out and showed Edna and Wilbur.

"You and the twins look nice hon" Wilbur said grinning.

"Thanks dad" Tracy replied.

Link spend the rest of the morning and ate lunch with Tracy and her parents. He then went over to his parents and spent the afternoon with them. Around 4:30 he came back in the door. James and Helen followed behind. Tracy was sitting on the couch with her dad. Edna sat in the chair. Edna held Anne and Wilbur held John.

"Hi Trace" he said kissing her cheek.

"Hello again Edna, Wilbur" he told her parents.

"Hello Tracy, Edna, Wilbur. We wanted to see John and Anne" Helen said.

"Hi" James added.

"Hi" Tracy and her parents replied.

"Happy Fathers Day James" she added.

"Thanks Tracy" James told her.

Helen walked over and picked up Anne. She bounced her on her knee. She then laid her down after hearing a yawn. John was asleep in Wilburs arms.

"Will you put him in the playpen too. My arms falling asleep" Wilbur said. Helen nodded and gently picked up John and placed him next to his sister.

Tracy, Link and their parents had dinner. Afterwards their parents left.

"What a relaxing day" Link said.

"I'm glad it was" Tracy said.

Tracy fed Anne and John and then burped and changed them. She laid them down in the crib. She walked into the bedroom with Link and changed into pajamas.

The following Friday Patterson Park High School held their graduation. Link and Tracy had passed all of their classes so they stood near Penny and Seaweed waiting to walk in the auditorium. Edna and Helen sat inside. Wilbur was sitting next to Edna while James sat next to Helen. Edna held John and Helen held Anne.The graduates were lined up alphabetically. Since Tracy had changed her last name when she and Link got married they were able to walk in together. Penny was a few people down from them. Seaweed was close to the end of the line as was Amber. The girls were given yellow roses to hold. The music started playing and Mr. Flak opened the doors. The graduates filed into the auditorium and to their seats while their loved ones stood watching.

"Good Afternoon we have gathered here today to send off the Class of 1963. We celebrate the many accomplishments they have made and hope that they will continue achieving greatness in the future" Principal Davidson said.

Everyone applauded.

"And now the class's valevictorian will make a speech. Please welcome Mr. Link Larkin" Principal Davidson continued.

Everyone applauded with Penny, Tracy and Seaweed applauding the loudest. Tracy kissed Link gently and squeezed his hand in support before he stood up and walked to the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello everyone. In the four years that we have been here we have seen many changes. We aren't the scared little freshman that we were upon entering high school. We have come to grow and become adults. We have new responsibilities to take on (at this he winked at Tracy) and new places to discover. We live in a world where integration and civil rights are taking front stage (he smiled at Seaweed). We also live in a world where space travel is an ideal that may one day happen. It's a scary world outside of high school but I know through our family and friends we can take on any problem and conquer it.(he smiled at Penny) So Class of 1963 I say let's take the knowledge that we have learned and look towards a bright future with lots of possibility"

Everyone applauded again as Link stepped off stage. Upon hearing their fathers voice John and Anne started waving their arms and making noise. Edna and Helen rocked them until they calmed down. Link sat down next to Tracy.

"Great speech" she whispered to him. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks doll. Been working on it all week" he answered.

"I know" Tracy replied.

"Thank you Mr. Larkin. Now graduates please stand and we will hand out diplomas. Please save your applause until the end" Principal Davidson said.

The graduates stood. In a line they walked up and received their diplomas. When Link got there he shook the principals hand. Tracy received hers next.

"Thank you" she told Principal Davison. She was close enough to the microphone on the podium that her voice echoed. Anne and John recognized her voice and started making noises. They were soon quieted by their grandmothers.

Penny smiled graciously as she received her diploma and Seaweed looked out at the audience with a wide smile. After everyone received their diplomas Principal Davidson stepped up to the podium.

"Graduates please place your tassels from the left side of your cap to the right" he said. They all did.

"Congratulations" he then told them. Caps flew around the auditorium. The graduates then walked out of the auditorium and out to the hall so it was easier to greet their family. Tracy hugged and kissed Link. She then hugged Penny and Seaweed.

"We did it guys" Seaweed said happily.

Wilbur hugged everyone as did Edna after she handed John to Wilbur. Helen handed Anne to James and hugged Link then Tracy. James handed Anne to Edna and then hugged Link and Tracy as well. Maybelle came over and hugged Seaweed, Penny, Tracy and Link. Inez came next and hugged them all as well. Corny then came over and congratulated them.

"I have Inez's old playpen at home for Anne and John" Maybelle said.

"Oh that's not necessary Miss Maybelle" Helen said.

"Why" Link asked his mom.

"Because as your graduation gift we are taking Anne and John for the rest of the evening so you two can be with your friends and have fun" Helen answered.

"That's really thoughtful of you Helen. Are you sure" Tracy inquired.

"Quite sure honey. It will be a delight to take care of them. We will go to the apartment where their bottles and toys and stuff are" Helen replied.

Both Tracy and Link's parents had keys to the apartment for emergencies and stuff. Tracy had started using a breast pump so she could bottle the milk and Link could help with the feedings.

"Thank you mom" Link said. James walked in the door and up to them.

"Link can I borrow your key so we can use the carseats. I'll help put them back in your car later" James asked.

"Why don't you just take my car and I'll drive yours" Link said.

"That sounds better" James said handing Link his keys. Link handed his father his car keys.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you" Tracy said.

"No need to thank me. Just go and have fun" Helen said. Tracy kissed Anne's forehead before handing her to Helen.

"Be good for your grandmother" she told her. Anne smiled and made a sound.

Link kissed John's forehead handing him to James.

"And you be good for your grandfather" he told him. John just smiled and drooled.

Link and Tracy walked out to the car with his parents. They bid goodbye to them and the twins. Then they drove to Maybelles. She was holding a graduation party for Seaweed, Penny, Tracy, Link and the rest of the council members. Once inside they saw a big banner saying "Congratulations Graduates" hanging from the ceiling. There were tables covered with yellow tablecloths around the room. Some had food platters on them and one had cups and pitchers of soda and iced tea. On one table a huge cake with white frosting sat. It said "Congratulations" on it.

Penny and Seaweed walked up to them.

"What do you guys think" Penny asked.

"It looks amazing" Tracy answered.

"Did you help at all" Link inquired.

"Yes. Inez and Seaweed too" Penny replied.

"Though mama didn't really want us to help with our own party" Seaweed said.

"Sit down guys. It'll soon be time to party once everyone else arrives" Maybelle said.

Soon the others arrived. Maybelle had hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Everyone grabbed a plate and ate.

"I think it'll be great not having tests" Tammy said.

"Until you go to college" Brad replied. Tammy was going to the University of Maryland to become a music teacher.

"Those not going to college will need jobs" IQ said.

"An agent asked me to call after I graduate" Amber replied.

"I might be on Broadway soon" she added.

"That sounds great Amber" Shelley said.

"We're going to the University of Maryland too" Noreen and Doreen added.

"I hope to record and possibly become a dance teacher" Seaweed said.

"Me too man. I need the money now that we have Anne and John" Link replied.

"Maybe when the twins are a little older I'll teach music too" Tracy said.

"I want to open my own dress shop" Penny said.

"I love making dresses" she added.

"That sounds wonderful baby" Seaweed told her.

"You will have that shop Penny" Tracy said smiled.

They chatted for a while longer about Link's speech and the future then had cake. It was a chocolate cake. They turned some music on after finishing their cake.

Tracy and Link danced to "The Twist" along with Penny, Seaweed and the others. Inez even joined in dancing by Seaweed and Penny. They then danced the madison. Inez danced alongside Tracy and Link who kept twirling her. They danced and talked more until it was close to 11pm.

"Maybe we should all go home" Luanne said yawning.

"Sounds like a good idea" Tammy replied yawning herself.

Everyone bid goodnight to each other. Tracy hugged Penny, Inez and Seaweed and walked out into the cool night air holding hands with Link. He opened the car door for her as she slid in. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. Then he drove them home. They walked in the door and found his parents sleeping. Tracy put her cap and gown on the table by the door. Link put his keys there. They checked on Anne and John who were soundly sleeping in the crib. Link and Tracy then walked into the living room and gently awoke his parents.

"Did you two have fun" Helen asked yawning a bit.

"We did but we missed the twins" Link answered.

"How were Anne and John" Tracy inquired.

"They were good. I just fed and changed them half hour ago" Helen replied.

"Guess we should be getting home" James said.

Tracy hugged them. "Thanks again"

"It was a delight" Helen replied.

"Night you two sleep tight" Helen said.

"Night" James added.

"Night" Tracy and Link said. After the door closed Tracy and Link walked to their bedroom and went to sleep.

**A/n **_I know I haven't talked much about school in this story but wanted to show them graduating..._

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_We decided to go a little ways into the future from the last chapter... I don't own anything that you may recognize in this chapter...I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

9.

6 months later

December 1963 had arrived. President Kennedy had recently been assassinated and the world was still in shock. Penny was working at Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway as a dressmaker. Amber was in New York City in Bye Bye Birdie. Tracy, Link, Inez and Seaweed were still dancing on the Corny Collins show. They had some new dancers since Tammy, Noreen and Doreen went away to college. Link, Tracy and Seaweed sometimes helped out teaching the different dances to the others. Link had also recorded an album. It had been released in the fall and done well on the charts.

Anne and John were growing each day. Link and Tracy bought another crib so the twins could each have their own. A couple days after their 6 month birthday Tracy was sitting on the couch. Anne and John were laying on a blanket which was spread out on the floor. They were playing with a set of alphabet blocks that Seaweed had bought them. Tracy looked at them and they were still playing with the blocks. She walked into the kitchen to check on dinner and came back in after discerning that it had another 45 minutes to cook. When she walked back into the living room she noticed that John wasn't besides Anne. Tracy looked up alittle and found John crawling towards the door to the kitchen.

"John you're crawling" Tracy exclaimed smiling. John laughed.

Anne didn't like that John was crawling and she wasn't. She tried to crawl but fell instead causing her to cry. Tracy walked over to her and picked her up.

"Ssshhhh its ok Anne. You'll learn to crawl soon enough" she said bouncing Anne.

Link walked in the door and stopped when he saw John.

"Hey buddy I see you learned to crawl, huh" he said. John smiled at Link and laughed happily.

Link turned John around so that he headed back in towards the blanket. Link then walked to Tracy and kissed her.

"How are my two little darlins" he asked.

"Anne tried to crawl after John but fell instead" Tracy answered.

"Don't worry Anne you'll soon be crawling along side him" Link said kissing her forehead.

Anne smiled and reached out for him. Link took Anne and sat bouncing her on his knee. John had tired of crawling and started fussing. Tracy scooped him up and laid him back on the blanket then sat next to Link.

The next day Anne struggled to try to crawl again yielding the same result. On the following day she finally succeeded and was not far behind John. Tracy and Link knew that they now had to keep a closer watch on them so they didn't get into something they shouldn't.

Christmas soon came and Tracy, Link, Anne, John, Edna and Wilbur went over to Helen and James house. Their house was decorated with santa clauses and snowmen. The tree stood in the middle of the living room.

"Merry Christmas" James and Helen greeted at the door.

"Merry Christmas" Tracy, Link, Edna and Wilbur replied. They walked in and Wilbur put down the packages he was carrying by the tree. Link handed John to his mom and went outside to get the packages from the car. He returned shortly and placed the packages next to the tree.

Anne and John were fascinated by the twinkling lights on the tree. Anne reached out towards the tree. Tracy walked closer to the tree holding her.

"You like the pretty lights Anne" she asked. Anne giggled.

Helen put John on the floor and he crawled towards the tree. When he got to the tree he sat and felt of the lower branches. Anne started to wiggle and Tracy put her down. Anne then crawled to the tree and tried to grab one of the lights. Tracy scooped her up.

"Those are hot sweetie" Tracy said.

"Time to eat" Helen told everyone.

"We got another playpen since we gave Link's old one to you. We wanted a place for the twins to stay in while they are here" James said. He brought it out and placed it near the dining room.

Tracy put Anne in the playpen and Link scooped up John who was still by the tree and placed him next to his sister. Link, James, Edna and Wilbur sat down at the table. Tracy went in the kitchen to help Helen carry out the platters full of food. Helen had cooked turkey. She made stuffing and mashed potatoes as well.

After dinner it was time to open up presents. Edna and James took John and Anne out of the playpen. Since it was their first christmas they were going to open presents first with the help of their parents. The first gift was from Edna and Wilbur.

"Santa hats" Link asked.

"I thought that they would look cute on them" Edna replied.

Tracy placed the hats on Anne and John. James and Wilbur took pictures of them. John took off his hat and handed it to Tracy. Anne didn't mind having the hat on. Edna and Wilbur also bought Anne and John brown teddy bears.The next present was from Helen and James. Helen had made them mittens. Blue ones for John and purple for Anne. She made them matching hats to wear outdoors as well. Tracy and Link bought the twins new clothes including shirts and pants for John and dresses for Anne. They also bought them toys.

Helen and James gave both Edna and Tracy sweaters that she made. They gave Link a new suit that James had found and a new bowtie to Wilbur. Edna and Wilbur gave Helen and James a coupon to Luigi's. Tracy received a nice pair of small hoop earrings from her parents. Link received a nice blue shirt. Link and Tracy gave Helen and James a coupon to Francois's, their favorite French restaurant. They gave Edna and Wilbur new mixing bowls. The ones they had were getting scratched up. Tracy and Link decided to exchange gifts there instead of at home.Tracy handed Link an envelope. He found a gift certificate to Bob's Mens Store, his favorite store for clothes. Link then handed Tracy an envelope. She took and opened it. Inside was a coupon.

"A coupon promising a honeymoon to France!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Oh Link I've always wanted to go there" she added kissing him.

"Well we never had a honeymoon since we were still in school and the doctor would have never allowed you to travel" Link said. Tracy kissed him again.

"How long is our honeymoon going to be" Tracy asked curiously.

"Two weeks" Link answered.

"Sounds heavenly" Tracy replied.

"Where are Anne and John going to stay" she added.

"We'd be happy to watch them" both Link and Tracy's parents said.

"How about if they stay with us one week and you the next" Helen suggested.

Everyone nodded liking that idea.

"Just let us know when you decide to go" Helen said.

Link and Tracy nodded. It was getting late so Link and Tracy took the presents out to the car. They walked back in to find Edna and Helen holding Anne and John.

"Do you two see where you are standing" Edna asked when she saw them.

Tracy and Link looked around them. They were in the doorway between the hall and the living room. Upon looking up they noticed mistletoe.

"We are standing under the mistletoe" Link said.

"Well you know what we are supposed to do under mistletoe" Tracy replied.

"Please enlighten me" Link said.

Tracy grinned and kissed him.

They took Anne and John and after saying their thank yous and goodnights drove home. Edna and Wilbur soon left the Larkins as well.

The next day Maybelle, Inez, Penny and Seaweed had lunch at Tracy and Links apartment. Tracy and Link had fed and changed Anne and John before everyone arrived. The twins were now sleeping in their cribs with the door open so any noise they made could be heard.

"How was your Christmas" Tracy asked once they all sat down.

"It was wonderful" Penny said. She then touched her cheek with her left hand making sure her ring finger was visible.

"Is that what I think it is" Tracy exclaimed.

Penny nodded. "Seaweed proposed last night.

Tracy rose and walked around the table hugging them.

"Congratulations guys" Link said smiling.

"Thanks man" Seaweed said.

"How was your Christmas" Maybelle asked.

"It was nice. Link gave me a coupon promising a honeymoon to France" Tracy said.

"Oh how romantic" Inez said sighing.

"I know and I've always wanted to go there" Tracy replied.

They chatted as they ate. Afterwards the twins awoke and everyone exchanged gifts. Penny gave Link, Tracy, Anne and John scarves. Seaweed gave Tracy and Link some new records. He gave Anne and John toys. Maybelle and Inez gave Link and Tracy cookware and the twins teething rings.

"They'll need these sooner than you know" Maybelle told Tracy and Link.

"Thank you" Tracy said.

Link and Tracy gave Penny sewing materials to use for dresses. They gave Inez the newest Elvis record. They gave Seaweed a coupon to his favorite clothing store and Maybelle a coupon to Luigi's.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and playing with Anne and John.

In January Anne got her first tooth. About four days later John got his first tooth. Link and Tracy decided to take their honeymoon trip the week of and after their first wedding anniversary. It was decided that James and Helen would take Anne and John the first week then Edna and Wilbur would have them the second.

Tracy and Link were leaving on March 4th, two days before their anniversary. The day before they spent packing and getting everything ready. The flight was to leave at 6:45am. They drove Anne and John over to Helen and James house.

"You have the number of the hotel just in case" Tracy said

"Yes dear, just have fun. It's your honeymoon" Helen replied.

"We will" Tracy and Link answered.

"Thanks for watching them" Tracy said.

"It's a pleasure" James replied.

"Bye sweeties mommy's going to really miss you" Tracy said hugging and kissing Anne and John who were now 9 months old.

"Daddy's really going to miss you two" Link added hugging and kissing Anne and John on their foreheads.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa" Tracy told them.

Tracy and Link hugged his parents. They hugged the twins again before leaving. The next morning Wilbur and Edna came by to drive them to the airport so they wouldn't have to leave their car in a parking lot for two weeks. At the airport they checked their bags and walked to the terminal. Edna hugged Tracy and Link.

"Have fun" she told them

"Thanks ma I'm sure we will" Tracy replied.

"You have the number of the hotel just in case" she added.

"We do hun" Edna replied.

"See you in two weeks" Link said.

"We'll pick you up. Just call" Wilbur told them.

"Thank you for everything" Tracy said.

"You're welcome honey" Wilbur said.

Tracy hugged her parents once more before taking Link's hand and walking to the ticket person. They gave him their tickets and walked onto the plane. Once on the ground they took a taxi to their hotel which overlooked the Eiffel Tower. They checked in and took the elevator up to their room which was on the fourth floor.

The room was gorgeous. It had a small living area with a couch and chairs. The bedroom had a king sized bed with a dark red comforter. There were doors leading out to a balcony from the bedroom. Tracy walked to those doors and opened them. She then walked out to the railing on the balcony. The sun was just setting since there was a six hour time difference.

"Such a beautiful sight" Tracy said happily. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Certainly is" Link replied pulling her close.

Tracy smiled as she turned. She captured his lips. He tugged at her lower lip and she quickly gave entrance deepening the kiss. They parted a few minutes later. Tracy's stomach started grumbling.

"Let's go down to the hotel restaurant" Link said.

"I want to change first as should you" Tracy replied.

Link looked down at his wrinkled shirt and pants. "The restaurant looked nice so going like this wouldn't be appropriate" he concurred.

Link and Tracy walked back in the bedroom and opened up their suitcases. Tracy pulled out a pink dress with three quarter sleeves. She had her locket and matching rose earrings on already and decided to keep them on. Link took out a blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie. They fixed their hair using the hairspray they brought along. About twenty minutes later Tracy took Links arm as they strolled out of the room to the elevator.

"You look absolutely beautiful darlin" Link said.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself" Tracy replied. He leaned over and kissed her.

They took the elevator and walked to the restaurant.

"We'd like a table for two" Link told the host.

"Certainly" the host said in a deep accent.

He led them to a table near the center of the room. Link pulled Tracy's chair out for her then sat opposite. The table had a white tablecloth and a small lit candle in the middle giving off a romantic hue.

They looked at the menus and ordered a beef dish with the help of the waiter.

"So what would you like to do tomorrow" Link asked as they waited for their food.

"I'd like to see the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. I heard you can go up to the top" Tracy answered.

Link didn't answer. He just stared at her.

"Do I have something on my face" Tracy inquired.

"Um. No, why you asking" Link replied coming out of a trance.

"You were staring at my face" she told him.

"I can't help it Trace. You're face is all lit up" he responded.

Tracy smiled. "Must be the lighting"

"Whatever it is you look wonderful" Link told her.

Tracy stood up motioning for Link to do the same. They leaned towards each other and Tracy kissed him. Grinning they sat back down and Link took Tracy's left hand which was still on the table with his right and squeezed it.

The waiter brought their dinners and they ate. The dessert tray was brought around and they got small pastries. Link paid and Tracy took his hand as they left the restaurant and went back up to their room.

"I know I should be tired but we did sleep on the plane" Tracy said opening a window and sitting down on the couch. Link sat next to her. They both took their shoes off.

"And the time difference effects us" he added.

Tracy nodded. Music from somewhere nearby came into the window.

"Hear that music Link" she asked.

"It sounds close" Link answered.

Tracy got up and walked to the balcony. Link followed her. She started swaying to the music. He took her in his arms and she put her arms around his neck. They danced together with Tracy laying her head on Link's shoulder. She looked up at him and captured his lips in an intense kiss. Link kissed her neck lingering for a few minutes. He then moved back up to her lips. Tracy moaned.

"Maybe we should take this inside" she told him once they parted.

Link nodded and taking Tracy's hand led her back inside the bedroom. He closed the balcony doors. Tracy kissed Link again as they stumbled closer to the bed. Link stood back and started walking away. Tracy gave him a confused look as he walked to his suitcase. He took out a small box and walked back to her.

"Don't think we want to have another baby just yet" he told her showing her the box of condoms. He put the box on the nightstand.

Tracy grinned and shook her head as Link seized her lips in another passionate kiss. She slid his jacket off and let it slide to the floor. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he unzipped her dress and slid if off. She kissed his lips then nibbled his ear as she helped him out of his tie and shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor.

Tracy laid back on the bed with Link following. Link helped Tracy unhook her bra and tossed it. It landed on a nearby chair. He kissed her lips trailing down her chin and neck to her breasts. He lingered there nibbling on her soft flesh. Tracy whimpered softly. She touched his cheek and he looked at her. She captured his lips and gently turned him over so that she was on top. She placed sweet kisses on his chin and down his neck and chest and moved back finally capturing his lips again in a fiery kiss. Link moaned happily as she did so. Link rolled her over as he pulled the blankets over them. They discarded with their underwear and he reached over to the nightstand grabbing a condom. He carefully put it on and kissed her again.

They made love. Satiated they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Tracy awoke wrapped in Links arms. She moved a little and Link opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at her.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" Tracy replied.

Link kissed her.

"Its so peaceful without Anne or John" Link said.

"I miss them" she replied.

"So do I" he added.

"I'm sure mom and dad are having a blast with them" Link said.

"They're probably trying to keep them from getting into trouble" Tracy said giggling a bit.

Link grinned. "They can be a handful"

"We have two weeks for just us" Tracy said

"And how are we going to spend them" he asked winking.

"Let's have breakfast first then go exploring" she answered.

Link gave her his puppy dog eyes. She kissed him.

"There's time for that later" she told him.

"Promise doll" he asked.

"Promise" she replied.

"What do you want for breakfast" he asked.

"Pancakes and sausages. Orange juice to drink" she answered.

Link and Tracy sat up. He reached for the phone. He ordered two orders of pancakes, sausages and orange juice since he liked them too. About 15 minutes later they heard a knock. Link stood and put on a bathrobe. Tracy started to get out of bed.

"Trace I'll bring it to you" he told her.

Tracy smiled as Link walked out and opened the doors. She heard the waiter bring in the small table of food and then leaving. Link rolled the table into the bedroom. He took the tray with her plate on it and placed it over her lap. He took his tray and sat besides her placing it over his lap. They ate their breakfast and got dressed. Tracy wore a three quarter sleeved blue dress and her hair like it was at the pageant. Link wore black slacks and a blue shirt.

Tracy took Link's hand as they walked out to the elevator. They visited the Eiffel Tower first. They went up to the top seeing the magnificent view of the city. They then visited the Louvre. The museum was vast in size. They explored the many rooms seeing _The Mona Lisa _by Leonardo Davinci among many other priceless works of art. After a few hours they left the museum and found a small bistro where they bought sandwiches. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city going into various shops looking for presents to bring home for their family and friends.

They took a taxi back to the hotel. They relaxed for a little while before heading to the Chez Josef Restaurant which was near the hotel. They were seated at a table with a red tablecloth with a small vase offlowers in the middle. Tracy ordered the chicken and Link ordered pork.

"There's something about the air here that makes everything look so lovely. No wonder Paris is the most romantic city" Tracy said.

Link smiled as he reached for her hand which sat on the table and kissed it. "I think Paris suits you"

"And what about you" Tracy asked.

"I'd be happy anywhere as long as you are there" Link answered.

Tracy stood and leaned over. Link did the same. She kissed him then sat back down. The waitress arrived with their food. She smiled at them sensing that they were newlyweds (which they still were). After eating and paying the bill Link and Tracy walked hand in hand outside. They heard the band that was playing the night before and decided to find where they were located. They walked a short distance and found two guys standing on the grass near the sidewalk.. One was playing the guitar, the other a flute. Link noticed Tracy smiling and swaying to the music.

"Want to dance" he asked her. Tracy looked at him and nodded.

Link's arms encircled her waist as hers snaked around his neck. They started swaying together gazing into each others eyes. They didn't care that they were the only two dancing. Link captured Tracy's lips in a passionate kiss. They parted several minutes later for need of oxygen. Tracy licked her lips. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and she was slightly flushed. Link liked this look and smiling at her led her back to the hotel.

The next day was March 6th, their one year anniversary. Tracy awoke first and looking over at Link smiled. She watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes all the while thinking how lucky she was. Link moved slightly and she leaned over and gently kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked at her grinning.

"Morning Trace" he said.

"Morning Link, Happy Anniversary" she replied smiling.

"Happy Anniversary darlin" he said kissing her.

"What do you want to do today" Tracy asked.

"Explore the city some more with my beautiful wife and take her someplace special tonight" Link answered.

"Where" she inquired.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"Oh boy I love surprises" she told him.

Link chuckled. "I know and I promise you'll love this one"

Tracy and Link ordered waffles and orange juice for breakfast. After they ate Tracy dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse. Link dressed in tan slacks and a green shirt. They spent the day visiting Notre Dame Cathedral, Champs Elysees, Arc de Triomphe, and the gardens of the Tuileries. Tracy tried to get Link to tell her where they were going later that night but he didn't tell. Late afternoon they took a taxi back to the hotel. Tracy and Link sat on the couch and rested. About two hours later Link looked at his watch.

"Are you hungry doll" he asked.

"A little" Tracy replied.

Link grinned. "Let's get ready and we'll go eat"

"Dress nice" he added.

Tracy walked to her suitcase and picked out a sleeveless red dress that went to her knees. The bodice dipped lower than her usual blouse. She changed and went in the bathroom to fix her hair in a french twist. When she came out she found Link putting his jacket on. He was wearing a nice blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie. When he saw Tracy his mouth dropped.

"Is this what you were thinking" Tracy asked.

"Perfect, just like you" he answered. Tracy walked up to him and kissed him.

"You look handsome" she said.

"Thanks doll" he replied.

"You might want to bring as sweater for later" he added.

Tracy nodded and retrieved a red sweater. She took Link's arm as he escorted her out the door. They ended up at the Seine River with a big boat in front of them.

"A dinner cruise on the Seine. This is the surprise" Tracy inquired happily.

"Yes" Link replied.

They walked onboard the boat and were seated by the window. A small candle sat atop a white tableclothed table. The lights all around them were lowered to create a romantic atmosphere. Tracy and Link ordered red wine. The drinking age in France is 16. They ordered an appetizer and a beef dish. As they ate the appetizers they looked outside at the sites on the cruise route. These included the Musee de Orsay and the Institut de France. Their dinners came. While eating the scrumptious food a man with blonde hair came by with a violin and started playing "Moonriver". Tracy and Link applauded him when he finished. A woman in a purple dress came out to the dancefloor and stood at the microphone. She started singing "At Last".

Link stood up and held his hand out to Tracy and smiled. She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers. She stood and Link led her to the dancefloor. She put her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. Other couples soon joined them in dancing.

"I love you Tracy, Happy Anniversary" Link whispered in her ear.

Tracy felt something next to her hand. She stopped dancing and noticed a box in Link's hand. She took the box and opened it finding an Eiffel Tower pendent.

"I found this for you in one of the shops yesterday while you were busy looking at clothes" Link told her.

"Thank you. It's beautiful" Tracy said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you" Link replied.

"You have some corny lines there" she told him.

"Must be Paris" Link said.

Tracy opened her purse and took out a box and handed it to Link.

"Happy Anniversary. I love you too" she told him.

Link opened the box and saw a new blue tie

"Thanks Trace. I need a new one" he said. He leaned down and kissed her. They headed back to the table and had tiramisu for dessert. Along the way the Louvre, Place de la Concorde and the Grand Palais passed by the window. They went outside and gazed at the stars. Tracy put her sweater on. Link seized her lips in a fiery kiss. The boat docked and Link took Tracys hand as they headed back to the hotel.

Once inside the room Tracy captured Links lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for tonight" she told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he replied.

Tracy nodded and kissed him again. Link kissed the corner of her mouth and then her cheek. He then moved to her neck nibbling it as he pushed her sweater off.. Tracy groaned. She tipped his chin so that he was looking at her. She captured his lips again. With a seductive glance she urged him to follow her. He quickly followed her to the bedroom. He seized her lips in another mind bending kiss. Tracy helped him out of his jacket and tie as they continued kissing. Link nibbled her neck again and kissed her shoulder as he unzipped her dress. He kicked off his shoes and socks. He then kneeled as he helped her take off her heels kissing down each leg as he did so. When he stood up Tracy helped him out of his shirt and kissed him again. She then unbuttoned his slacks and let them fall to the floor. Link started moving her towards the bed. She laid down with him following lips never parting. He helped unhook her bra throwing it aside. He kissed down her neck and chest nibbling on the soft flesh of her breast. Tracy whimpered softly. She tipped his chim so that he looked at her. She kissed him again rolling him over so that she was on top. She nibbled his ear and neck. Link moaned with delight. She then moved down his neck and chest placing sweet kisses on him. She moved back up and looked in his eyes. He kissed her and rolled her over so that her head was on the pillow. He pulled the covers over their bodies and they discarded with their underwear. Link grabbed a condom and gently put it on. Tracy leaned up and captured his lips.

They made love. Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next few days they visited the Statue de Liberte and other sights that they didn't get to see. Over the following days Link and Tracy visited the French countryside taking in as many sights as they could. They also went shopping for gifts. Soon it was time for them to head back home. They left on a 9am flight and were home by late afternoon/early evening. They called Wilbur and he came to pick them up. Wilbur hugged Tracy then Link.

"Have a nice time kids" Wilbur asked.

"France is absolutely beautiful dad" Tracy answered smiling.

"It was incredible" Link agreed.

Wilbur drove to Link and Tracy's apartment.

"I dropped Edna, Anne and John off here before I came to pick you up" Wilbur told them.

Wilbur helped Link carry in the suitcases. They found Edna holding Anne and James holding John.

"Hi" Link and Tracy said.

"Hi you two. I called Helen and James after you called. They wanted to come over and see you" Edna replied. She stood up and gave Anne to Helen before engulfing Tracy and Link in a hug. Helen and James hugged them as well after putting the twins in the playpen. Tracy and Link walked over to the playpen. Tracy picked up John and Link picked up Anne.

"Hey John, mommy missed you so much" Tracy said kissing his forehead. John wiggled and laughed

"Hey Anne hows my little darlin" Link asked kissing her forehead.

"I missed you" he added. Anne grabbed his nose and giggled happily at seeing him.

Tracy then took Anne and Link took John.

"I missed you too Anne" Tracy told her. Anne grabbed Tracy's nose and smiled giggling.

"She's come to like grabbing noses as you see" Helen told them.

"Hey buddy, missed you. Have you and your sister been good while we were gone" Link said to John kissing his forehead. John wriggled and laughed.

"They were good. John wants to crawl everywhere and in everything. Anne crawls but doesn't get into everything like her brother" James said.

"And he tried to sneak out of the apartment out of the apartment a few times when people were bringing in laundry" Edna added.

After unpacking some of the suitcases Edna made them all dinner. As they ate Tracy and Link talked about all the places they went. After dinner Tracy and Link gave Edna and Helen new cookbooks that they found in the French countryside. They gave Wilbur and James French ties. Tracy showed Edna, Wilbur, Helen and James the outfits that they bought for the twins. They bought Anne a blue dress with ruffles and they bought John a black and white striped shirt and black pants similar to a French artist might wear.

Edna and Wilbur bought Tracy and Link a new comforter for their bed for their anniversary. James and Helen gave them a coupon to Luigi's.

Tracy and Link's parents left a little while later. Tracy and Link thanked them for watching Anne and John. They fed and changed Anne and John and put them to sleep. Tracy and Link then changed into their pajamas and headed to bed thankful that the twins slept through the night.

The next day they visited Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle and Inez. They gave Penny, Seaweed and Inez berets that they had found in Paris. They gave Maybelle a new cookbook.

"So how was Paris" Penny asked after hugging them both.

"Very romantic" Tracy answered.

"Did you two see anything outside of your bedroom" Seaweed inquired

"Seaweed!" Penny, Maybelle and Inez all exclaimed.

"Yes Seaweed we saw the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, Champs Elysees, Arc de Triomphe, among other places" Link said.

"And we visited the French countryside" Tracy added.

"It sounds like you had a great time" Maybelle said.

"We did, but we also missed Anne, John and you all" Tracy replied.

"Bet Anne and John were happy to see you" Inez said.

"They were very happy" Link replied.

Later that day Tracy and Link went to the studio leaving Anne and John with Edna. They gave Corny a tie similar to the ones they got James and Wilbur. They bought all the council members berets.

A couple months later Edna was talking to Tracy.

"You know Anne and John should be saying their first word soon" Edna told her.

"I wonder what their first word will be" Tracy said.

"Most of the time its either mama or dada" Edna replied.

Later after Edna had left Link came home from the recording studio. They had asked him to do another album.

"Hi Link how was your day" she asked after she kissed him.

"It went well, how about yours" he asked.

"Ma told me that Anne and John should be saying their first words soon" she answered.

"Really. I wonder who'll speak first" Link pondered.

"I'm not sure" Tracy replied.

"I have an idea. The first one to get Anne and John to speak gets out of diaper duty for two days" Link said.

"Deal" Tracy replied shaking hands with him.

Over the next few days Link and Tracy tried unsuccessfully at getting them to speak. One day Tracy was playing with Anne and John on the floor. Link was sitting nearby.

"Hey Anne can you say mama" Tracy asked.

Anne looked at her. "Mmmmmm….mama!" she said.

Tracy smiled. "Way to go Anne" she told her.

"Mama" Anne said again proud of what she accomplished.

Tracy then looked at John. "Can you say mama John"

"Mmmmmm…..mama!" John said. He smiled proudly.

Tracy looked at Link. "Guess this means I won"

Link frowned."I guess so"

"It's only two days" Tracy told him.

"Yeah two days" Link repeated unhappy that he lost.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_Here is the next chapter...I don't own anything you might recognize...hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

10.

Anne and John were amost eighteen months old now. Tracy and Link were practicing a new move that they were showing the council members the next day. Anne and John were sitting on the floor playing with toys. The twins had stood and walked a few feet holding onto furniture in the past. Link twirled Tracy around and John and Anne were in the same spot. Then he twirled her again but this time John wasn't next to Anne anymore. Tracy saw that John had crawled to the table and using the table as leverage stood up. He was walking slowing around the table never letting his hand leave the table. Tracy stopped dancing. Link looked at her.

"John is walking around the table" Tracy said.

"Wonder if he can walk without holding onto something" Link replied.

"Lets call him to us and see" Tracy said.

Link and Tracy bent down a few feet away from where John was.

"Hey buddy, can you walk over here" Link asked John. John looked at him and tried stumbling alittle.

"Dada" John said making Link grin. John fell but stood back up. He then walked alittle away from the table towards his parents.

"Come on John you can do it" Tracy said holding out her arms.

"Mama" John said looking at her. Tracy grinned. John stood up using the couch and started walking towards Link and Tracy. He took small steps but made it all the way to them. Link and Tracy hugged him.

"Way to go John" Tracy exclaimed.

"Great job buddy" Link told him. John smiled at them and imitated his fathers wink.

"Did you just see that! He winked" Link said grinning.

Tracy smiled. "It was a cute wink"

"He's going to break a lot of hearts with that wink when he's older" Link said.

"Mama, dada, Joh" Anne said. She hadn't learned to speak her brothers name yet. Link looked over and noticed Anne standing by the table as John had been.

"Anne, you can walk too" Link told her.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it too" Tracy added looking at her.

Anne walked around the table with her hand on the table. She tried a few steps towards them and fell. She frowned but picked herself up and tried again. This time she was successful walking to Link. John was sitting next to Tracy happy that he succeeded at walking.

"Anne you did it!" Tracy said happily. Tracy then hugged her.

"There lil darlin I knew you could do it" Link said kissing her forehead. When he pulled back he noticed that Anne was smiling.

Over the next week Anne and John became better at walking. They were steadier and didn't stumble as much. They also found more ways of getting into trouble. While Edna was watching them one day while Tracy and Link were at the studio John walked in where the laundry basket with freshly laundered clothes sat. Anne was napping on Tracy's old bed. He took out a bedsheet and dragged it around. Edna only noticed the sheet missing when she picked up the laundry basket. She looked around the room when she noticed the edge sticking out of Tracy's old room. Edna walked in there and found John asleep next to Anne. He was curled up in the sheet.

Another day they were at home with Tracy. Tracy was getting dressed with Anne and John in her room. Tracy noticed that her blouse was missing. She looked down and found Anne's head through the blouse as if she was wearing it. The blouse was too big for her. Tracy smiled.

"Anne sweetie mommy needs to put that on" she told her.

"Mama on" Anne said repeating the word "on".

Tracy smiled as she took her blouse and finished getting dressed. John was by her vanity table and she saw that her hairbrush and can of hairspray were on the ground. John just smiled at her.

"John honey did you knock my brush and hairspray off the table" Tracy asked.

"knock" John said smiling and clapping his hands.

"You're not supposed to knock things over" Tracy told him. She picked the items up and placed them back on her vanity table.

About a week later Link had brought home his new record and placed it on the table in the dining room. He walked into the kitchen to greet Tracy. John and Anne were in the living room.

"Did you bring your new record home" Tracy asked after kissing him.

"I put on the dining room table" Link answered.

Anne walked into the room and tried picking the record up. John followed her. She ended up knocking it to the floor where it hit the table leg making noise. Link and Tracy walked in and saw the record on the floor with Anne nearby.

"Anne sweetie no, you couldve hurt yourself" Tracy said.

Link picked the record up off of the floor and looked it over.

"It doesn't look too scratched" he said.

"Dada" Anne said pointing to the record.

"Yes lil darlin daddy's voice is on the record" Link told her.

Anne and John soon started waking Tracy and Link up at 6am each morning as well. When Anne and John awake they would climb out of their cribs and climb into their parents bed. Tracy and Link would get up and start their day.

The twins began to eat soft foods. They sat in their high chairs next to Tracy and Link in the dining room at meals.

One night Tracy and Link were having meatloaf, mashed potatoes and carrots. Anne and John had the same but soft carrots and the meatloaf was cut up in tiny pieces. John threw a carrot at Anne and she responded by throwing a piece of meatloaf at him. This continued a few minutes unnoticed until some mashed potatoes hit Tracy's cheek. She looked at Anne and John.

"What are you two doing" Tracy asked them cleaning off her cheek.

"Doody head" Anne said pointing at her brother. She picked up another carrot and was about to throw it but Tracy stopped her.

"Anne its not nice to call John names" Tracy said.

"You doody head" John said throwing some mashed potatoes at Anne. Link looked at

Tracy.

"John its not nice to call Anne names either" Link added.

"No more throwing food" Tracy told them.

"Let's clean them up and send them to a time out" Link said holding Johns hands so that he couldn't throw more food. Tracy was doing the same with Anne.

"Where shall the time out be" Tracy asked.

"How about the corners of the living room" Link answered.

Tracy nodded. They cleaned up Anne and John then took them in the living room.

"Now you two need a time out. Stand here for five minutes. No talking" Tracy told them. Tracy put Anne in one corner and Link put John in the other.

Link and Tracy watched them. John tried escaping when he thought that they weren't looking but Tracy caught him and urged him back into the corner. John struggled and even bit Tracy not wanting to go back. Anne also tried to flee but Link caught her and urged her back into her corner. Link felt Annes nails dig into him as he did so. She also tried biting him. After the five minutes were up Tracy and Link put the twins in their room. It was almost their bedtime anyway.

"We need to teach them not to bite" Tracy said rubbing her hand.

Link nodded. "Does it hurt Trace"

"Stings a little" she answered.

"Here let me see" Link told her.

She walked over to him and gave him her hand. He rubbed the area where John bit and placed sweet kisses on it.

"Feel better doll" he inquired.

Tracy nodded. "But I wouldn't mind if you did that again"

Link grinned as he kissed the area again. He then captured her lips in a loving kiss.

The next night Anne and John threw peas at each other. Tracy and Link took them back to their time out spots.

"No boss me" Anne said to Tracy and she tried to bite her. Tracy saw it coming and moved her hand out of the way before the bite.

"No biting Anne" Tracy told her. Anne looked at Tracy shocked by the tone she used.

John imitated his sister. "No boss" he told Link as he almost bit him. Link moved his hand out of the way just in time.

"No biting John. Its not nice" Link told him. John frowned at his fathers tone of voice.

Christmas was rapidly approaching. Anne and John continued getting into things that they shouldn't. Tracy and Link were gearing up for another Christmas show. A few days before that show Corny called Link and Tracy into his office. Link and Tracy walked in and found Corny sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see us Corny" Link said.

"Yes, please have a seat" Corny replied. Tracy and Link sat down facing him.

"As you know the show is doing very well. Yet I won't be able to host it forever. So I was wondering if you would like co-hosting the show a few times and if you like it eventually do it full time" he told Tracy and Link.

"But you can't leave it's the Corny Collins show afterall" Tracy said emphasizing his name.

"Why us, not Seaweed or Inez or one of the other senior council members" Link inquired.

"You and Tracy work well together and you are able to relate to the audience" Corny replied.

"What about Maybelle" Tracy asked.

"She wants to spend more time behind the scenes" Corny answered.

"So what you say" he added.

"Sure, let's give it a try" Link said.

"I'll do it" Tracy replied.

"Great. After the Christmas show you can co-host" he told them smiling.

While Tracy and Link were at the show Helen was watching Anne and John. They loved watching their parents sing and dance. Helen made snacks for Anne and John to enjoy. The snacks consisted of a mixture of soft fruits. The bowl of fruit was placed on the kitchen table. Helen divvied out a small portion to both toddlers. They ate their snack while watching Tracy and Link dance a new song together.

"Dada, mama look" Anne said pointing to the television smiling.

"Mama, dada dance" John replied.

"That is your mommy and daddy dancing" Helen said.

"Don't you think they are good dancers" she asked the twins.

"Dance good" Anne answered.

"Good" John added smiling.

Helen went back to watching the show. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it.

Looking back at his grandmother and making sure that she wasn't watching John stood up and went to the dining room. Anne followed curious to see what he was doing. John climbed the chair closest to the bowl of fruit and grabbed some more. He then climbed back down to the floor. Anne did the same thing. They then saw a step stool by the counter and decided to climb that. John found the cookie jar and slipped off the cover. He grabbed a cookie and Anne did the same. The cookie was too hard for them so they just sucked on the sweet treat.

"So I see you two found a way to the cookie jar" Helen said looking at them.

"Cookie" Anne said.

"Jar" John replied.

Helen grabbed the cookie and placed John on the ground. She did the same to Anne.

"No cookies until you are older" she told the twins.

John started climbing the step stool again. Helen took John and Anne out to the living room. She then folded up the step stool and put it away.

After that days show Tracy and Link were at home with Anne and John. Tracy and Link were sitting on the couch watching the news while Anne and John were playing with their stuffed elephants that Amber had given them. They were playing happily until John took Anne's elephant and wouldn't give it back. Anne tried to get her elephant back and ended up wrestling John for it. They ended up on the floor and John whacked his knee pretty hard on the playpen leg before Tracy and Link could break up the fight. John started crying. Tracy and Link saw that he had a deep cut on his left knee and it was bleeding. Tracy picked up John.

"Ssshhhh… John Mommy's gonna look at your knee" she said kissing his forehead.

She brought him into the bathroom and put pressure on the cut. It wouldn't stop bleeding though.

"I think we should take him to the doctor" Tracy told Link.

Link nodded. "I'll go get the car"

"What about Anne" Link asked.

"We'll take her with us and punish her later" Tracy answered.

Link took Anne and went to get the car. Tracy wrapped a towel around the cut using bobby pins to keep it in place. She picked John up and carried him down the stairs thinking that it was faster than taking the elevator. Link was standing by the car right outside the door to the apartment. He took John and strapped him in the car seat then let Tracy slid in. He then hopped over his car and slid in the driver's seat. They drove to the hospital ER. Tracy and Link jumped out of the car and Tracy grabbed John while Link grabbed Anne. They went into the ER up to the nurses station.

"Hi my name is Tracy Larkin and my son John has a cut on his knee that won't stop bleeding" she told the nurse. The nurse looked at Tracy noticing John and her wedding ring.

"Alright Mrs. Larkin fill out this form and someone will take you to the exam room" the nurse said handing her a clipboard and pen.

Tracy took the clipboard and pen with her free hand and went to sit by Link and Anne who had found seats in the waiting area.

"Here let me take that" Link said taking the clipboard from her.

"Thank you" Tracy replied.

Link filled out the information needed on the sheet on the clipboard and handed it to the nurse while Tracy sat with the twins. Moments later another nurse came out into the waiting area

"John Larkin" she called using the patients name.

"Here" Tracy replied standing. Carrying John she followed the nurse to an exam room. Link stayed behind with Anne.

About twenty minutes later Tracy walked out to the waiting room holding John. His face was tear stained. He had a big bandage over his knee. Link saw her and stood holding Anne. He walked over to Tracy and John and kissed John's forehead and squeezed Tracys hand.

"How is he" he asked Tracy.

"He'll be alright but he needed a couple stitches" she answered.

"Poor guy" Link said.

"Lets go home" he added.

Tracy nodded as they walked outside together. Link went to get the car while Tracy stayed with the twins. Link pulled up and put Anne in the carseat. He took John and put him in his carseat. Tracy then slid in the passengers side. Link closed her door and walked over to the other side getting in the driver's seat. He drove them all home. Once inside the apartment Tracy laid John in his crib. He was exhausted from the whole event. She then walked out to the living room where Link sat with Anne.

"Anne why were you wrestling John" Link asked. He had waited to ask until Tracy returned.

"John elephant steal" Anne answered.

"You should have let me or daddy know that he stole your elephant instead of doing what you did" Tracy told her.

"Mama sorry" Anne replied.

"Tell John that you're sorry" Tracy said.

"No he start" Anne replied.

"But you jumped on him. Ten minutes time out" Tracy told her. She ushered her to her time out area and sat down watching to make sure she didn't escape.

After the ten minutes were up Tracy sent Anne to her room.

"John sorry" Anne told her brother.

John awoke hearing Anne. He looked at her. "Anne sorry steal elephant"

Tracy smiled having heard Anne and John say that they were sorry. She made a small dinner for everyone a little while later. John had awoken hungry and Anne was ready to eat.

Tracy and Link ended up co-hosting after the start of the new year. All of the council members were surprised at this. Link sang the new version of Nicest Kids in Town at the beginning of the show. After finishing the song Tracy walked up to him with a microphone as they looked into the camera.

"Good afternoon. Corny has asked us to co-host the show today" Link said.

"And we are excited that you could join us" Tracy added smiling.

The show was successful with only a couple small dancing mistakes that only Tracy and Link noticed. Corny was happy at hearing how well it went. Over the next few months Tracy and Link co-hosted several more shows together.

June came and it was time to celebrate three Larkin birthdays. Tracy turned 21 years old and Anne and John turned 2 years old. They held a party at Maybelles record store. Their apartment was too small to hold all those in attendance. Those included Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Wilbur, Helen, James, Maybelle, Inez, Corny, Amber, Brenda, Noreen, Doreen, Lu Ann, Brad, Tammy, and other council members including the newer members that replaced those that went off to college.

"Happy birthday" Maybelle said hugging Tracy then Anne and John when they arrived.

"Hi Link" she added hugging him.

"Everyones waiting for the guests of honor" Penny said walking in and hugging Tracy and the twins. She then hugged Link.

"Happy birthday you three" she added.

"Thanks guys" Tracy said smiling.

Tracy, Link, Anne and John followed Penny and Maybelle and were greeted with many "Hi's and happy birthdays".

Pizza and soda sat on a table on the wall opposite the door. Edna brought softer foods like fruits and turkey sandwiches cut up in small bits for Anne and John. John and Anne had their own sippy cups that Link packed in their diaper bag. On another table sat a huge cake with "Happy Birthday" written on it in blue icing. The frosting was white.

"I see that there have been changes to the show while we've been gone" Noreen said.

"New co-hosts. Whats it like" Doreen asked.

"It's different from dancing on the show but I like it" Link answered.

"It's not as fun as dancing but I enjoy it" Tracy added.

"They are great hosts" Sue Ellen said. She was one of the newer members of the council.

"They are doing wonderfully in my stead" Corny said.

Everyone grabbed a plate and some pizza. Edna gave Anne and John the sandwiches she prepared before grabbing a slice.

"So hows college" Seaweed asked curiously.

"It's lots of work but I'm enjoying it" Tammy answered. Noreen and Doreen nodded in agreement.

"How's the play Amber" Brad asked.

"The play is wonderful. It's so much fun" Amber replied.

"If any of you want to come see it just let me know and I'll get tickets for you" she added.

"Thanks Amber" everyone said.

After everyone ate pizza it was time for cake. Maybelle lit the candles and Tracy, Anne and John blew out the candles. The candles were blown out mostly by Tracy. It was a marble cake. Maybelle cut the cake giving everone a piece. She gave Anne and John smaller pieces. John took a bit of cake in his hand and covered Anne's face with it. Anne retaliated. Link stopped them before more cake was smushed on their faces.

"John, Anne, we do not cover each others faces with cake" Link told them.

"But you mama did picture" John said.

"He saw us feed each other cake at our wedding in the photo album" Tracy told Link.

"Yeah but mommy and I didn't cover ourselves in it" Link replied.

"We fed each other a small piece" Tracy added.

"John start it" Anne said.

"Let's get you two cleaned up" Tracy said.

"I'll handle it" Helen said leading the twins to the bathroom.

"Thanks mom" Link said.

"Thanks Helen" Tracy added.

"Not a problem dears" Helen said.

They soon returned. Anne and John had clean faces. Anne and John opened their presents first. Edna and Wilbur bought them cute summer outfits. Penny made Anne a nice red summer dress and John a blue short sleeved shirt and matching slacks. Seaweed bought John a small truck that he could push back and forth and Anne a stuffed lion. Helen and James bought them some summer and fall clothes. Corny gave them dancing shoes.

"Now that they are walking they'll soon be dancing" he said grinning.

Maybelle, Inez and the rest of the council members gave the twins toys. Tracy and Link bought some pajamas and stuffed zebras for them.

Tracy opened her presents next. Edna and Wilbur bought her new dancing shoes that she had asked for. Helen and James gave her a coupon to Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway. Penny made her a pretty red dress similar to the one she made Anne. Maybelle, Inez and Seaweed chipped in and gave her a coupon to the new french restaurant. Corny gave her a coupon to Luigis restaurant. Amber gave Tracy two tickets for Bye Bye Birdie and vouchers for the train.

"So you and Link can come see the show" Amber told her. Tracy hugged her.

"That's really nice of you Amber" Link said.

"Well I know how you both love dancing and singing" Amber replied.

The other council members all chipped in and gave her a huge photo album, bigger than the one she already had. Link was the last to give her a present. He handed her a medium sized box. Tracy opened it to find a small picture of him and the twins and larger framed picture with him and the twins.

"The smaller picture fits in your locket" Link said. Tracy leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you Link, thank you all for the presents" Tracy said.

She was wearing the locket. Link removed the locket and put the new picture in it. He kissed her neck as he placed the locket around it.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **_So we have arrived at the final chapter sniffs its so sad because I've really enjoyed writing this...I want to give a great thanks and a big hug to H6p8gv for all of his ideas and help along the way for which this story wouldn't be half of what it is...and I look forward to our next collaboration together! I also want to thank all of the readers and reviewers! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

11.

A few days after the birthday party Tracy and Link were at home with the twins. Penny and Seaweed visited for lunch. After they ate they all sat down in the living room. Anne and John were playing with their new stuffed lion and truck respectively.

"How are the wedding plans going" Tracy asked.

"We plan on getting married in September and we want you two to be maid of honor and best man" Penny said once they sat.

"We'd love to" Tracy replied.

"You needn't ask" Link said.

"Did you finally find someone who'd officiate" Tracy asked. Penny and Seaweed had problems since they were an interracial couple.

"Corny said he'd do it" Seaweed answered.

"Corny" Link and Tracy said in unison.

"Yes, he's taking classes to learn how to officiate from his reverend" Seaweed said.

"Like a captain on a ship" Penny added.

"Who else is going to be in the wedding party" Tracy inquired.

"For bridesmaids, Inez, Tammy, Amber, Shelley, Noreen and Doreen" Penny replied.

"For groomsmen my cousin Sam, Duane, Brad, Sketch, Fender and IQ" Seaweed added.

"And we have a question to ask" Penny said.

"Ok" Tracy said.

"We were wondering if Anne could be our flower girl and John be our ringbearer" Penny asked.

"Oh how wonderful" Tracy cooed.

"I take that as a yes" Penny asked. Tracy nodded.

"We'll just have to make sure they behave" Link said.

"I'm sure they will" Tracy said.

"It's only going to be a small group of friends and family" Seaweed told them.

"Auntie Penny up" Anne said standing in front of Penny.

Penny smiled and sat Anne in her lap.

"Hey Anne want to be a flowergirl" Penny asked.

Anne smiled. "Flowers are pretty"

"Yes flowers are pretty and you get to drop flower petals at my wedding how about that" Penny said

"I like that" Anne said.

"How about you John, you want to be ringbearer" Seaweed asked.

John walked up to Seaweed and hugged his leg. Seaweed picked him up and hugged him back.

"Uncle Seaweed" John said smiling.

"I take that as a yes" Seaweed said.

Later that night Tracy and Link tried to get the twins to go to sleep. They wouldn't lay down.

"It's time to go to bed Anne" Link said.

"No daddy, no sleep" Anne replied.

"How about you John you want to sleep" Tracy asked him.

"No sleep stay awake" John said. Tracy looked at Link and shook her head.

"We need to get them to sleep" she told him.

"How" Link asked.

"Not sure" Tracy answered.

They tried several ideas before they got Anne and John to sleep. This included snack bribes and extra playing time. They eventually tried reverse psychology and that worked.

"Ok Anne you don't have to go to sleep" Tracy told her.

"Anne sleepy now" she said yawning.

The next night at dinner Tracy cooked ham and sweet potatoes. She noticed that Anne wasn't eating the sweet potatoes.

"Anne eat your sweet potatoes" Tracy said.

"No" Anne replied. She took a handful of sweet potatoes and threw it at her brother. He then took some of his sweet potatoes and threw it at her.

"Can't you two get through one meal without a food fight" Link asked. They wouldn't stop. Tracy and Link broke up the fight and washed them up.

"Time out now" Tracy said. They ushered Anne and John to their spots. Tracy gave them a 10 minute time out since this wasn't their first food fight.

Tracy and Link sat down next to each other on the couch.

"They'll be quiet for a few minutes" Link said looking into he chocolate orbs.

"What do you have in mind Linky" Tracy asked.

"This lil darlin" he answered capturing her lips. She tugged at his lower lip and he gave her entrance.

While Tracy and Link were distracted John walked over to Anne and bit her. She retaliated and they ended up wrestling each other. The continued on wrestling unnoticed until they hit the table and knocked off a couple of books. Tracy and Link looked to where their time out spots were to see that Anne and John were a few feet away from those spots.

"Anne Tracy Larkin!" Tracy exclaimed.

"John Lincoln Larkin!" Link added.

Anne and John stared at their parents a moment before separating.

"John started He bite me" Anne said

"Anne threw sweet potato at me first" John added.

"Enough. You both to your room" Tracy replied.

Link took Anne and John to their room.

In late June Tracy and Link decided to take a long weekend and go to New York City. They left Anne and John with Maybelle. Inez, Penny and Seaweed were going to help. Tracy and Link used the train voucher that Amber had given Tracy for her birthday. They were going to see the show and have dinner with Amber afterwards. Link had booked a moderately priced hotel not too far away from Broadway. They arrived late morning on the Friday of their weekend and after checking into the hotel and having lunch went to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building.

They took a taxi back to the hotel and freshened up. Link put on a nice gray suit and Tracy wore a red dress that went to her knees. She had her hair pushed back using a headband. They decided to walk to the theater because it wasn't too far. They arrived at the theater an hour before curtain. People were already being let in so Tracy and Link stood in line. When they got in they received programs and were shown to their seats which were in the third row orchestra. The show was very good and had a number of delightful songs. After the final curtain Link and Tracy went backstage to meet Amber. They were led to her dressing room.

"Amber the show was great" Tracy said hugging her.

"We really enjoyed it" Link added.

"Thanks you guys" Amber replied.

"Give me ten minutes and we can go out to eat" she added.

Tracy and Link nodded. They waited outside as Amber dressed in her normal clothes. She came out wearing a little black dress that came down to her knees and her hair in a french twist.

"Ok let's go you two" Amber said showing them the way out.

They walked to a nearby restaurant. Amber ordered a chicken salad and water. Tracy ordered a pork tenderloin and iced tea and Link ordered a small steak and iced tea.

"So how are Anne and John"Amber asked.

"They are getting into things and fighting. They seem to enjoy food fights" Link answered.

"We have a time out area where we send them" Tracy added.

"They are two now so I'm sure they are a handful. It's the terrible twos" Amber said.

"Don't we know it" Tracy said.

"How's everyone else" Amber inquired

"They are doing well" Link replied.

The waiter that had taken their order arrived with their food. Tracy, Link and Amber ate and chatted about different matters.

The next day Tracy and Link did more sight seeing. They visited Central Park, Times Square, and the Museum of Modern Art. The next day they shopped in the village and visited the Bronx Zoo. In the evening they too the train back to Baltimore. Seaweed and Penny picked them up and took them to Maybelle's so they could get Anne and John. Penny had greeted her friends with a hug and Seaweed hugged Tracy and shook hands with Link. They arrived at Maybelles record store. Upon walking in Tracy and Link were nearly knocked over by Anne and John who had raced to them and hugged their legs (the only things they could reach).

"Mama, dada" Anne and John said happily.

Tracy picked up John and hugged him. Link picked up Anne. Then Tracy hugged Anne while Link hugged John.

"Were you good for Maybelle, Penny, Seaweed and Inez" Tracy asked.

"They were pretty good except they scratched a few records that were left on those tables" Maybelle said pointing to two tables that were low enough for the twins to reach. She had come out of the back.

"And they stole some of my rollers and hid them in the living room" Inez said walking towards them.

Maybelle and Inez hugged both Tracy and Link.

"They also wrestled each other after John stole Anne's toy" Penny said.

"I'm sorry. These two like getting into trouble it seems" Tracy said.

"Do you want us to pay for the scratched records" Link asked.

"No, they were old records anyways" Maybelle answered.

"Thank you for watching them" Tracy said.

"No problem sugar. It was nice having little kids around here again" Maybelle replied.

"Yeah having them here makes me want to wait several more years to have kids of my own" Inez added.

"You better wait" Maybelle told her.

"We got you guys gifts as thank yous" Link said.

After putting Anne down Tracy opened the bag she dropped when John and Anne hugged her. She gave Maybelle a necklace similar to the one she had worn at the march.

"Thank you" Maybelle said.

"You're welcome" Tracy replied.

She handed Penny and Inez necklaces that she found in times square. They had a red apple on them symbolizing "the Big Apple".

"Thank you Tracy" they said in unison.

"You're welcome" she answered.

Tracy then handed Seaweed a new watch with the Statue of Liberty on its face.

"We saw this in the same store as the apple necklaces" Link told him.

"Thanks you guys" Seaweed said.

"You're welcome" Tracy replied again.

Tracy and Link stayed a few minutes longer before Seaweed drove them home. Tracy sat in front and Link squeezed in between the car seats that Seaweed had borrowed for the weekend. When they arrived home Seaweed helped carry their luggage upstairs and put the car seats back in Link's car. They said goodnight and Seaweed left. After a small dinner Tracy and Link got the twins ready for bed.

"Before you two go to bed we want to give you something" Tracy said.

"What" Anne asked.

"This" Tracy answered giving her a white tiger stuffed animal. Link gave John the same toy.

"Thank you" Anne and John said.

"You're welcome. Now off to sleep" Tracy said kissing their foreheads. Link kissed their foreheads too as Anne yawned. They closed their eyes and Link turned off the light as he and Tracy walked out of the room.

July soon came. Tracy and Link took Anne and John to their first Fourth of July picnic. The picnic was held by the Corny and the others at the WYZT studio as a celebration of summer. Maybelle, Penny, Seaweed, Inez, and the rest of the council members were invited. Anne and John behaved for most of the picnic. The only incident came when Anne "accidentally" squirted John's shirt with ketchup while holding the bottle. Tracy packed extra clothes just in case they got dirty. Link took John to the restroom and put the clean shirt on him.

"Anne put that bottle down before you squirt someone else" Tracy told her.

"Squirting is fun" Anne replied.

"Not when you're the one getting squirted" Tracy said.

Anne frowned and handed her the bottle.

"Thank you" Tracy told her.

"You're welcome" Anne replied.

After dark they watched the fireworks. Anne and John liked the pretty colors but not all the noise. They held their hands up to their ears each time a firework exploded.

A few days later Tracy left Anne and John with Link as she went with Penny to her wedding dress fitting. Penny went to the dressing room and a few minutes later came out in a crème colored strapless gown that went to her ankles. The bodice was decorated with a simple bead pattern.

"Oh my! That dress is gorgeous on you" Tracy exclaimed at seeing her.

Penny smiled. "Think Seaweed will like. Daisy helped me design it"

"Seaweed will faint when he sees you in that" Tracy replied.

Penny looked in the floor length mirror. "If he does Link will make sure he doesn't hurt himself"

"He will" Tracy concurred.

"And we are thinking of doing a list of rules for the twins concerning your wedding. Don't want them getting into mischief and breaking something" Tracy added.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll be surrounded by people who know what they are capable of and how to handle them" Penny said.

"Hey that makes them sound really mischievous" Tracy said.

"Tracy they are totally mischievous" Penny replied grinning.

"Ok they are" Tracy said.

Over the course of the next month Tracy, Maybelle, Edna and Inez helped Penny plan other areas of her wedding including where the reception was to be held and what food they would have at the reception. Penny decided that she wanted the bridesmaids dresses to be green strapless gowns. One day Penny showed Tracy the outfits she made for Anne and John. She made a light green dress for Anne with ruffles on the bottom and black slacks and a green shirt for John. Maybelle gave Penny and Seaweed an early wedding gift. She booked them in the honeymoon suite for their wedding night and the next night in the same hotel that Tracy and Link spent their wedding night. Penny also had a wedding shower where she received dishes, cutlery, towels, an iron, and other items for the new apartment that she and Seaweed just rented. It was in the same building as Tracy and Link's just on the floor above.

"Anne and John will look so cute in these" Tracy said smiling.

Penny smiled. "I think so too and Inez found a small pillow that the rings will go on and John can hold. Just have to show him how to hold it"

Soon it was September and the day of Penny and Seaweeds wedding had arrived. They were having their wedding in the park by the pond. Penny stood next to Tracy. She had a huge smile on her face. John and Anne stood by them. Anne was in her light green dress and holding the basket of flower petals. John was holding the pillow with the rings. Amber, Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Shelley and Tammy were standing nearby holding their white rose and green carnation bouquets. Penny wore her hair swept back like at the pageant. She had a veil that went halfway down her back. The bridesmaids all had their hair in french twists. Anne's hair went to her shoulders and was brown like Tracy's. Tracy had put it up in a cute bun.

Two of Seaweeds cousins knew how to play the violin and they had agreed on playing music for them the ceremony. Wilbur walked to where they were standing. Penny had asked him to give her away and he gladly agreed since Penny was like a daughter to him.

"All of you look beautiful" Wilbur told them.

"Thanks dad" Tracy said.

"Thanks Mr. Turnblad" Penny and the others said.

"Grandpa" Anne said tugging at his pant leg.

"You look beautiful too honey" he told her. Anne smiled.

"And me grandpa" John said

"You are handsome. You look just like your dad" Wilbur said. John grinned up at him.

"Are you ready. It's time" Wilbur asked.

Penny squealed with delight. Tracy hugged her. She then handed Penny her bouquet of white roses.

"Yes" Penny answered. She took Wilburs arm.

Tracy, Inez, Tammy, Shelley, Noreen, Doreen and Amber lined up in front of her. John and Anne were in front of Amber. Tracy had asked Amber if she'd keep an eye of the twins to make sure they didn't fight or anything. The music started playing. They had chosen "Without Love" to be played when she walked down the aisle.

On the other end of the aisle Seaweed stood between Corny and Link. Sam, Sketch, Brad, Fender, IQ, and Duane stood next to Link. They each had a white rose in their lapels.

Anne started walking down the aisle throwing flower petals every so often. She smiled at Link who smiled back and winked at her. She then went to Edna and sat on her right. John walked down after her and went to stand by Link who smiled down at him and winked as well.

Amber, Doreen, Noreen, Shelley, Tammy, Inez and Tracy soon followed. Tracy looked happily at Link and smiled. Seaweed was staring down the aisle looking for Penny. When he saw her a huge grin plastered his face. Penny's face reflected Seaweeds as she walked down the aisle with Wilbur. He kissed her cheek when they arrived in front of Seaweed and shook his hand. Penny handed her bouquet to Tracy. Seaweed took Penny's hand and kissed it.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" Corny said.

"Who gives this woman" he asked.

"My wife and I do" Wilbur said. He then sat on Edna's left. She sniffed as she held a handkerchief close to her face.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed" Corny then asked. There was silence except for sobs from Edna, Maybelle and Tracy.

"Seaweed Jacob Stubbs wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Seaweed replied.

"Penelope Lou Pingleton wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Penny replied.

Penny and Seaweed grinned at each other. Corny turned to Seaweed.

"Now repeat after me I Seaweed Jacob take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Seaweed Jacob take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

Corny then turned to Penny.

"Now repeat after me I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed Jacob to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed Jacob to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Do you have the rings" he then asked Seaweed. Seaweed then turned John and took the rings off the pillow and handed them to Corny.

"Seaweed please take the ring and place it on Penny's left ring finger"

Seaweed took Penny's ring which was gold with silver beading around the edge and placed it on her left ring finger up to her knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Ghost, Amen" Seaweed said pushing the ring the rest of the way on her finger so that it rested next to her engagement ring.

Penny grinned, tears in her eyes as she looked at her left hand.

"Now Penny please take the ring and place it on Seaweed's left ring finger"

Penny took his ring which was pure gold and placed it on his left finger up to his knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"" Penny said pushing the ring the rest of the way onto his finger. Seaweed then took Penny's left hand in his.

Corny smiled. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Seaweed lifted her veil and captured Penny's lips in a loving kiss. Penny took her bouquet from Tracy. They then turned and walked down the aisle while everyone applauded. Tracy, Link, and the others followed. Anne and John walked out with Edna and Wilbur. The newlyweds were hugged and congratulated before walking hand in hand to Seaweeds car.

They had rented the same reception hall as Tracy and Link with the help of Corny and Maybelle.

Their guests which included Maybelle, Edna, Wilbur, Corny, Helen, James and the other council members who weren't in the wedding party arrived before the bride and groom. Penny and Seaweed had their pictures taken with their bridemaids and groomsmen before walking in the hall. Before the pictures were taken though Penny pulled Seaweed aside.

"Come here a moment" Penny said.

Seaweed looked confused but did as he was told. Penny wiped his lips.

"You had lipstick on your lips" she told him.

The reception hall was decorated with green and white flowers. There was a long table at far end with a light green tablecloth. There were several smaller tables with alternating white and light green tableclothes. Edna and Wilbur had stopped by earlier and dropped off the twins highchairs so they had a place to sit.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed Stubbs" Corny announced as the gleeful newlyweds walked in.

Everyone sat as Seaweed took the microphone. He along with Penny, Link and Tracy made speeches. Their dinners of beef, and mashed potatoes arrived soon after. Tracy and Link cut the twins food into tiny pieces for them.

"How'd you get them to be so good" Penny asked Tracy as she looked at Anne and John behaving themselves.

"We gave them a list of rules like no biting/no food fights/no name calling/or knocking stuff over or the consequence would be that they wouldn't have playtime when they got home. They love playtime so they are behaving" Tracy answered.

After dinner Penny and Seaweed danced their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to "Love Me Tender" by Elvis. After the song ended another started and other couples like Link and Tracy joined them on the dancefloor. Everyone danced a couple more times then it was time to cut the cake. It was a three tiered marble cake with buttercream frosting. Seaweed and Penny cut the cake then fed a small piece to each other. The rest of the cake was cut and given to everybody. After cake there was more dancing. Anne and John even tried dancing though they weren't as good as the adults yet. After the fifth song Tracy sat down. Anne wanted to sit in her lap so Tracy picked her up. Anne laid her head on Tracy and was soon sleeping. Tracy noticed that John was sleeping in Edna's lap. Link was chatting with Seaweed. He looked for Tracy and found her. He walked over and sat besides her.

"Looks like she had too much fun tonight" Link said

"Anne and John both" Tracy said pointing to her mom and John.

"Maybe we should head home soon" Link replied looking at Edna and John then back at Tracy and Anne.

"Yeah" Tracy said yawning. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Penny tossed her bouquet to Shelley and Seaweed tossed the garter to Sketch knowing that they'd most likely soon be engaged. Penny and Seaweed then bid goodnight as they went to the honeymoon suite. Link took a sleeping John in his arms while Tracy held onto Anne as they bid everyone goodnight and walked to the car.

Tracy and Link agreed that a lot had changed since that day in September when they had looked upon Patterson Park High School as naïve seniors but they both knew they couldn't imagine their lives turning out any differently.

**The End **


End file.
